Friends Reunited
by mockstevenh
Summary: Steven is a 16 year old boy that just wants a happy life and people that love him. He still remembers the dream he had at age 12 where he is taken away from his best friend, a Shinx. But soon, he gets sucked into the world of Pokemon and discovers his old and best friend was not a dream. But things have changed. (Being rewritten!)
1. Prologue

**[Edit] I noticed a few grammatical errors as I went over this and decided to fix them! Just the grammar errors. As well as the fact that my writing sucked back then.**

**Hey one and all 'If anyone reads this' this is my first ever story! I hope you guys 'or girls' like this. I'd love any and all reviews I can get along with constructive criticism! Also this story will be told from the PoV of my OC unless told otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the things involving such, I only own my OCs**

**Note: I know my writing is not very good in this chapter and its hard to follow, but it gets better the farther you go!**

**Now on to the story!**

_Prologue_

"Darkrai," I said as he lay dying in pool of his own black blood before me and Lightning, "How could you be so cruel and selfish as to turn this beautiful world into one of darkness and evil?"

We were in a cavern lit by lava that was flowing like a lake behind Darkrai. Lightning the Shinx sitting next to me was bleeding from a gash in his left hind leg. While I had a cut down the side of my face going under my right aura sensor and crack in the little steel plate on my right arm. Darkrai had gashes and cuts all over his body making him hardly recognizable.

"Heh... you would like to know, wouldn't you Steven." he said, his voice barely coming out as more than just a throaty gurgle.

"Of course I'd like to know!" I yelled at him as I felt a small tear run down my furry cheek, "You're the reason me and Lightning had to go through Hell and back, and lose a very dear friend!"

"You could never understand me, no one could. They all shunned me and hated me just because of what I am... you've always had a friend to help you when you were down... just as you did for him... While I had no one to tell me it's alright and to push on..."

"Darkrai," Lightning spoke up, tears were running down his cheeks, " Maybe... maybe we could have been friends and things could have been different."

"Maybe..." That was all he said before he became still, never to move again.

"Come on Lightning, let's go home..." I said, tears obscuring my vision.

_~time skip~_

We decided to go down to the beach where we met to watch the sun set, and to hopefully clear our minds. So we headed down there and sat in the very place we met. The sun was setting across the water casting a golden light across the waves. But there were no krabby to blow their bubbles this dusk.

"Steven... why did he have to die?" Lightning asked.

"I-I don't know... maybe he had just become too evil..." I replied in a distant voice.

"If only things could have gone different."

I stated to feel weak but just dismissed I as exhaustion from the long day. Then I hugged Lightning to let him know it's okay, but then I noticed a golden orb come from my._ No this can't be happening!_ I quickly got up to look at myself and sure enough there where golden orbs coming off my body.

"Lightning!" I cried

"What's wro-" His eyes quickly turned to ones shock and fear as he turned to look at me. "Why is this happening!"

"I don't know, but last time this happened I disappeared." I said as tears started to run down my face.

"NO!" He yelled as tears started to run down his face too, "This CAN'T be happening!"

He ran up to me and hugged me tight. "I _won't_ let this happen again!" He sobbed, his tears soaking my blue and black fur. "I can't lose you again!"

"I don't want to leave you either Lightning!" I cried as embraced him back, my tears soaking his sky blue fur.

_~PoV switch~ Lightning_

The Riolu named Steven that was my best friend started to glow with a golden radiance. "Y-you c-can't leave me again Steven!" I cried, now sobbing hysterically. "You can't!"

"Lightning," He said still crying into my fur, "Please don't forget me. I don't know what is happening to me but I know it's different from last time. So I'm sure I won't die but we'll still be separated from each other. So please keep pushing on and I will too from where ever I end up and hopefully, no we _will_ meet again so until then please push on, Okay?"

"I will!" I cried as he glowed even brighter. "I will NEVER forget you and all the memories we shared together!"

"And I'll_ NEVER _forget you!" That was the last thing he said before he burst into millions of glowing golden orbs of light with me falling down through it onto the sand crying out my entire being. The orbs flew into the sky with the remnants of Steven... While I laid where we met and left each other crying...

**Whelp that's the end of the chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it because I cried my heart out while writing this. Please don't forget to review it! And without further ado. ****_Nyah!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Home?

Chapter 1: Home?

**[Edit] I noticed a few grammatical errors as I went over this one too and decided to fix them! Just the grammar errors. And I cried when I reread the Ending to this chapter.**

**Hey I'm back! And I have NO idea what you're thinking (unless it's about food). But either way here is another Chapter. Man, I went back and read the last chapter (prologue) and I started crying (again), Fudgen sad music! Sorry I took so long! I'm not a fast writer by any means. I tried to make this chapter long for you guys so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Pokémon, GameFreek dose, not me, just my OCs.**

**Now on with the story!**

_Chapter 1: Home?_

I awoke with a start and looked around the room I was in, _my _room. It was a simple room, just a window, a bed that I was laying in, a large dresser drawer, a closet that had sliding mirrors for doors, and a door leading into a hallway. The bed I was laying in had a black and gray striped top along with a pillow to match it. The widow had a blue curtain blocking the view of the night sky.

My thoughts drifted off to that _dream _I had, _'There is no way that could have been a dream.' _I thought. _'It was just too vivid.'_

I got out of the bed and walked over to the closet to look at myself in the mirror door. I was about 6'7''. I had honey brown hair that looked kind of messy with hair that just stood up in the back. I had stormy blue eyes that seemed to change into minty green color. I was only wearing some plain black boxers exposing my muscular body from years of labor.

I searched my memories and found not only my past and that I was 12 years old, but also the dream and the Shinx named Lightning. My face felt wet so I put my hand on it. _'I'm crying?' _ I shook my head and decide to go back to bed.

_~Dream~_

_I sat on the edge of a cliff that seemed to drop into Oblivion. There was a vast forest behind me that seemed to go on forever. The sky was purple for some strange reason. I let my legs swing off the edge of the cliff as I looked about._

"_You really think that you could get away from me..." A voice that emanated from abyss rang out with an unearthly sound. "I will turn this world into one of darkness and drag you into the abyss that is my prison..."_

"_Get away from you?" I said to the abyss, "I don't even know you. Or that I'm even trying to get away from you."_

"_I am the being that haunts your Nightmares and gives them life. And I will not let you get away from me."_

"_Nightmares huh? That sounds quite familiar..."_

"_You... Get... ay..." its voice started to fade as did the dream..._

_~Location: My Room~_

"STEVEN! GET UP YOU MISRABLE EXCUSE FOR A SON!"

I groaned as I woke up upon hearing my step mother's loud voice. My birth mother had died giving birth to me, and a year later my dad was remarried to this jerk of a woman who made my life a horrible. And if that wasn't enough, she came with two sadistic twin siblings that made it their life goal to help their mom in ruining my life further. My "mom's" maiden name was Rachel Hoofsworthy, _'yea, __**very**__weird name' _with her twins Matt and Brianna who I liked to call "Mr. and Mrs. Horse Crap". They were both three years older then me.

My dad was a no good drunkard who beat me every night I came close to him, calling me a mistake. His name was Brat M. Hill making me Steven J. Hill. I've actually been beat up, injured, and mentally abused so much that I don't even feel it anymore, I don't even cry. So any ways back to what's happening.

"I'm up mom." I said in a monotone voice, "I'll go make breakfast."

"You'd better or I'm going to have to beat you again!" She yelled from across the hall, "And don't you _dare_ burn the bacon!"

"Okay mother." I said, still in a monotone voice. I wonder how my family can be such idiots with all the ways the devise to torture me.

I sighed as I got up. '_Why couldn't that dream have been real... or, maybe it is... hopefully it is. I guess I have reason to keep going than._' I smiled at that thought. I mentally prepared myself for the day and however long I had to endure my torturous life.

I got up and went over to the dresser drawer to grab some clothes. I put on some black jeans and a black and gray splotched T-shirt. I then put on black Adidas jacket with three golden stripes going down the arms. To finish the look I put on some black and gray striped shoes. And I finally went downstairs to cook breakfast for the family.

_~Time Skip~ 1 hour_

"Steven what took you so long with breakfast?!" 'Mom' yelled. Seriously? How she still has a voice, I'll never know.

We were in the kitchen, well, I was. It was a simple square room with a white tiled floor. It had a Stove top right above the oven and a fridge for the many ingredients that I use. It also had a microwave oven and a toaster. And finally there was the dishwasher in the corner and several cabinets filled with things ranging from utensils to canned and bagged foods. Yup, pretty simple.

The room that my mother was in was the dining room. All it had was a square table with for chairs around it. And its ground was just like the kitchen, a white tiled floor.

"Please forgive my tardiness Malady." I replied in my best butler-like voice.

"Fine. Your forgiven now serve the damn breakfast." She said in a dismissive voice, "Children! Breakfast!"

'Mom' had a face like a fat women, the three chins proved that statement. She had long, jet black hair that went down to her butt, but that only increased her ugliness (in my opinion). She also had brown eyes. She was wearing an aqua blue XX Large shirt to fit her bulbous belly. And some weird skirt thingy.

"Coming mom!" Came the sickly sweet voices of my elder step-sister and step-brother.

Into the dining room came a thin brunette and a bulky boy. The girl was a, as I said, a brunette whose hair ran down to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown just like her brother and mother. Unlike her fat mother, she was skinny. She was wearing a strapless, blue dress with floral designs on it and she had blue flats to complete the look. The bulky boy next to her was her brother who had brown, strait hair that suited a gentleman, not him. He wore a black T-shirt with the HIM logo on it and some simple black jeans.

"Good morning my darlings." My 'mothers' said in a sweet voice. "Come sit down and eat with me."

"Okay Mommy!" The twins said, not wanting to make there mother angry.

I came into the dining room with three plates, two in my hands and one on my head, and laid them out in front of them. The plates each contained two bacon strips (three for my 'mother'), a piece of buttered toast, two pancakes smothered in butter and covered in my homemade buttermilk syrup, and a fork. I then left and came back with three cups of milk in the same positions as the plates. As soon as everything was in front of them I bowed land left to get my own food as they stuffed their faces.

I ate in the kitchen since the last seat was only for my so called father who rarely shows up at the house now a days. He's usually on business trips to keep the family rich. I sighed as I thought of how fucked up my family was. Right now they were fine, but that was only because one, it was morning, and two, I fed them breakfast. Later it would only get worse.

I quickly finished my food and went to clean up the mess I had made. When I had finished I went back into the dinning room to clean up their mess they had left behind, because they always left after they were done eating. And sure enough they were gone and a huge sticky mess was left in there place. I sighed as I begun to clean the mess up. Once I finished I went into the yard to play with our dog, Angel.

The yard consisted of a large lawn and a back porch. The back of the yard ended at a metal wire fence that was to high to climb over. On either side of the yard were wooden fences that stood at '7 tall. On the left side of the yard you could pass to and from the front and back yards around the corner of the house.

I heard a growl to my right as a large black dog came around the corner of the house revealing its sharp canines. The dog actually looked a lot like the Mightyena Pokémon except the dog was entirely black with no other colors on it.

"Do I smell funny Angel?" I asked the black dog knowing that she only growls at me when I smell odd. Yes that is indeed Angel. Her full name is Dark Angel. And yes it is a girl.

The dog's scrunched up face relaxed as she heard my voice. She trotted up to me as I crouched to get eye level with her. She started to sniff me and looked up at me questionably.

"So I _do_ smell funny." I said as a matter of factually. "Well I can tell you I did not play with any other animals."

She nodded to say she understood. Angel was probably the smartest and most human like-dog you'll ever meet. In a lot of ways she acted as if she were my mother and not my step-mother. She just had this way of making me feel better. She had come into the family when I was four as newborn pup. It was like my mother had sent her from heaven to watch over me.

"Alright then." I said thinking of something. "I'm going to ask you yes or no questions to see what I smell like, if your answer is yes _and_ no then lick me, okay?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Do I smell like an animal?"

She licked my hand.

"Hmm. Do I smell like an animal and a human mixed together?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Is that why you growled at me?"

She shook her head.

"Hmm, maybe that's it." I mumbled as I remembered the part of dream where I killed Darkrai. _'I'd better ask just in case.' _"Do I smell like death?"

She nodded.

"I-I can't believe it..." I said in barely a whisper. "So it wasn't a dream after all..."

She looked at me worriedly.

"Sorry Angel. Just finally understanding something." I reassured.

She still looked worried.

I sighed , sat down, and told her about the dream and how I became a Pokémon with had no memory of my past. And how I slowly began to remember things. She just sat there listening quietly as I told her about the dream. I finished telling her how I killed Darkrai and how I was taken away from Lightning. As soon as I finished I noticed I was crying and my tears were soaking my jacket and T-shirt.

She came over and started to lick the tears from my face too show she cared. I lost control and hugged as I cried uncontrollably into her soft, black fur. We sat there for a good ten minutes as I cried into her fur. Eventually though, my tears stopped.

"Thank you Angel." I said as I continued to hug her. "I couldn't ask for a better mom."

Finally we separated and we got up to go play around the yard.

_~Time Skip~ 3 hours_

I walked into the living room after taking a long and well deserved shower to wash out the smell of sweat from playing with Angel. The living room had a large window that had an arc for a top, and had blue curtains covering most of the square part of the window. The floor was made of a _very _soft frilly carpet. There were two leather couches in the room. The large one that could fit up to four people was under the window, While the large love seat that could fit up to three people if they squeezed. And finally there was the fire place that was in the wall right of the window for warming up the house in the cold days of the winter, but seeing as it was summer it would not be needed for a long while.

_'I feel a disturbance in the force!' _ I thought as felt the presence of someone behind me about hit me. I quickly moved my head to the side as a fist came sailing right by it. Acting on instinct, I grabbed the persons arm and threw them over my head and into the couch. Before I could see who it was I once again dodged to the side, using my whole body this time, as I turned to the side and grabbed the other persons fist and twisted til they fell over onto the ground in pain.

I finally got a look at who it was and wasn't even surprised to see the twins. Brianna was the one I threw on the couch while the one on the ground was Matt.

"What the crap." groaned Matt

"Where the hell did you learn to do that Steven?" came the pissed off voice of Brianna as she got off the couch. "You've never been able to do this to us before."

"Yeah. That really hurt." Matt said as he got up off the ground.

I simply smiled and said, "I'm simply one _heck _of a butler." and walked off to my room smiling at my quote of one of my favorite animes.

_'I now know without a doubt that that was no dream.' _It all made since now. Last night when I fell asleep I was sent into the future of the Pokémon world where time was stopped. I then met Grovyle and we became friends. Eventually we arrived at the Passage of Time of time where we got separated and I lost my memories of my past _and _got turned into the Pokémon Riolu. That's where I met... Lightning.

I shook my head not wanting to cry right now. I then thought back to where I had taken care of the Twins only moments ago. So I had kept all of my knowledge of fighting from when I went to the Pokémon world.

I then arrived in my room and sat on the bed and thought, _'Looks like my life is going to be a lot easier.' _I smiled and dowsed off thinking that.

_~Time Skip~ 2 years_

It was winter brake and it was snowing outside. It was the day right before New Years Eve and people were all in cheerful moods waiting in anticipation for tomorrow night. I was sitting in my room on my bed watching the snow fall outside my window with Angels head on my lap. While every one was cheerful and asleep in there beds I was up. Tears were in my eyes as I stared out the window. I turned to look at the lifeless body of my dog who had passed away just moments before from a heart attack and old age.

I had to be quiet so as to not wake the sleeping people who were in my house. I knew they didn't care squat about Angel and would probably just shoot her to make a mess that I'd have to clean up if they knew she was dead.

I carried her body bridal style as I went outside into the forest with a shovel and a axe strapped to my back. I went on to a secluded spot on a hill far out in the woods. I laid her body I the shade of a tree as I went to work digging her grave.

I slowly lowered her body into the hole I made and gently placed her in it. I then started to cover her body with the dirt I had dug out. I then chopped up one of the fallen trees until I had a large wooden slab. I then pulled out my pocket knife and carved some words onto it.

I then placed at the back of her grave. It read:

**Dark Angel**

**Here lies my one and only friend in this world. She will forever remain in my heart as my one and only mom. Even though we were not biologically related I will still see her as such. Rest in peace mom.**

**2002-2013**

I sat in front of her grave as snow fell on me and the grave. I sat there remembering her last moments.

_~Flashback~_

_I sat on my bed with Angel as we stared outside the window. She licked my face and I giggled as I looked at her. She looked into my eyes as she said her first and last words that I'll never forget._

"_Thank you for a great life Steven. I'll never forget the kindness you showed me. Now I return to your true mother in heaven."_

_That was all she said as she spasmed before falling dead on my lap. _

"_And I'll never forget you. Mother."_

_~End of Flashback~_

I got up and walked home leaving her grave. I got into bed and cried quietly as I fell into a deep sleep of no dreams.

**I hopped you liked the new chapter. And RIP Angel... Since I made Angel represent my dog that had passed away on the same day. Well either way Don't forget to Review! So without further ado. _Nyah!_ **


	3. Chapter 2: Contact

Chapter 2: Contact

**Hey guys! I'm once again back! Sorry for the wait, I'll try to update faster with longer chapters. OH! I've got some bad news. Due to me getting behind on my homework I probably won't be able to update as fast (_Very _sad face). So if I don't update within a week it will be either be because of school or Writers block. Well Enough of that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, GameFreek does. I own my OCs.**

**Now to the story! Nyah!**

_Chapter 2: Contact_

Sun light shined through a gap windows curtains as the sun came up over the horizon. I woke as the sun shown in my eyes. I groaned as I got up and went to look out my window. _'Snow... why's it make me feel so sad, yet, strangely happy?' _I thought as I looked at our snow covered back yard. I then looked back at the bed to wake up Angel. _'Huh? Where is she?' _I thought when I didn't see her.

"Oh." was all I said when last night came back to me.

A single tear fell down my cheek as I smiled. "Thank you mom..."

I stood there for a few moments before I decided to go get dressed, but stopped when I realized I already had my clothes on. I must have fallen asleep in them.

I quietly walked to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I stayed quite because it was too early for everyone else in the house. I put a frying pan on the stove top and put the burner on high to warm it up quickly. I got two eggs out and put two pieces of bread in the toaster. I then cracked the eggs into the frying pan and turned it down to 6 as I threw away the shells. I got out a plate as the toaster beeped and began to butter the toast, keeping an eye on the eggs. As soon as I finished buttering the toast I flipped the eggs to get a perfect sunny side up. Soon enough the eggs were done and I slipped them on to one of the pieces of toast and put the other piece on top making an egg sandwich. To go with my sandwich I got out a glass and poured some milk from the fridge into it.

I sat down at the table enjoying my breakfast as I thought about the dream I had two years ago. I did this often, thinking up ways I could get back their. I once thought that if I went to sleep thinking about it I'd wake up in that world, but of course that didn't work. Another time I thought that if I concentrated hard enough a portal would open up, but all I got from that was a headache. Eventually though I gave up trying to get their thinking that it'll happen when it happens. I finally finished eating my breakfast and got up to go clean up my mess in the kitchen.

After I finished cleaning that up I went outside to visit Angel's grave, but not before I grabbed a bag of jerky. On the through the forest I was lost in thought about the dream I had after the one with Lightning. That one was definitely a dream. But I couldn't remember whose voice that was that came from the abyss. I was awoken from my thoughts by a growl.

I looked around and saw a wolf come out of the brush to my right. There was a scar going down it's right eye lid blinding part of it's vision. It looked starved with it's ribs showing. It was covered in black and gray fur. I looked around briefly to see if there were some surrounding me, fortunately there wasn't meaning this is a lone-wolf that either got separated from or kicked out of its pack. I went with the second one. I remembered the jerky I had and quickly pulled some out and threw it in the snow in front of the wolf.

It stopped growling and sniffed the jerky before devouring it. I quickly threw more and more in front of it till I ran out. The wolf kept devouring the jerky while I started to edge away until it growled at me to stay put. Once it finished wolfing down the jerky it sat on its hunches and looked at me expectantly.

"Of course you'd want more. But if you really want more you would have to come with me to my house." I sighed.

The wolf then did something I _really _wasn't expecting, It nodded.

"Wait you understand me?" I asked incredulously.

It nodded again with what looked like an exasperated sigh.

"Alright but can I please go to my destination first? I want to go visit my friends grave." I said not wanting to ask any more questions.

_~PoV Switch~ 'Wolf'_

I listened to what the human had to say and looked at him questioningly when he said "grave".

He saw my expression and said, "I thought you might wonder what that is. Just follow me, it's not to far from here." Then he started to walk off in the direction he was originally going with me following.

We came to a clearing that was covered in snow. In the center was what looked like a flat stump sticking out of the ground. The human went toward the stump thing and began to clear the snow around it.

I came over and sniffed it and smelled the smell of death and a dog. I looked over at him and was shocked to see him crying.

"This is where I buried my friend Angel." He said in a surprisingly calm voice seeing as he was crying.

I don't know why, but I wanted to comfort this human. So I trotted over and began to lick his hand. But this only seemed to make him cry even harder. He sat down and began to bawl like a small child. As soon as he sat down I start nuzzling his face. Finally he stopped crying and looked at me with questioning look, but then he closed his eyes put on concentrated face.

"_Hello? Can you hear me?" _His voice rang through my head.

"_Uh..why can I hear you in my head?"_ I asked with my mind.

The human opened his eyes with look of excitement plastered across his face.

_~PoV Switch~ Steven_

I couldn't believe it. I simply could not believe it. I had just used telepathy! I was so excited I did a fist bump in the air (and if you knew me you'd know I never do that). I then concentrated on probing the wolfs mind again.

"_I just used telepathy to communicate with you. And I honestly did not think it'd work." _I thought towards the wolf.

"_Telepathy? But I thought only psychic Pokémon could use it." _He thought back.

"_Wait, how do you know about Pokémon?"_

He looked at me in disbelief._"How do I not know about them? I am a Mightyena after all."_

"_But Pokémon don't exist I this world. So how are you here?"_

He sighed and thought back. _"I don't know, I was just napping when I woke up here 4 days ago. I thought I must have been teleported to a undiscovered region because I didn't recognize anything. But now I know I'm in different world thanks to you. By the way, what's your name human?"_

"_It's Steven."_

He seemed quite shocked at this. _"Steven?"_

"_Is there something wrong?"_

"_There was a Pokémon named Steven who disappeared a year ago. Apparently he used to be a human. The only reason I know about him is because he and his partner Lightning saved the world from going into paralysis."_

At this my jaw dropped. There is no way. It just couldn't be, could it? _"What Pokémon was he?"_

"_A Riolu."_ Yup that settled it.

"_T-that's me." _I said shaking.

Now it was his turn for his jaw to drop. _"You're **The **Steven?"_

"_Yes. Yes I am." _I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out crying. But these tears were ones of happiness.

"_Why are you crying?" _hethoughtin a panicked tone.

"_I'm crying because I finally know that it wasn't a dream. I'm happy beyond belief." _I thought while still crying. While I was crying, I couldn't help but think what would happen if I tried to open up a portal to the Pokémon World. The fact that I was able to use telepathy only strengthened my resolve.

When I finally stopped crying I got up and concentrated on making a portal too the Pokémon World. Even though I knew it didn't work. I still had to try. When I opened my eyes there was a portal there right above Angels grave.

The portal looked like a wriggly ring that glowed on the outside. Threw it you could see the crossroads near treasure town. There was also a shocked Marill that was looking at us through it.

"_Whoa! Did you do that?" _ He asked.

"Yup! And now I can go see Lightning again!" I said not bothering to think it because I was too excited too think at the moment. I walked over to the portal but got pushed back by an unseen force. I looked in front of me to see the Mightyena wasn't having any trouble what so ever. He looked back at me with worried expression.

"It looks like I can't go through it... Mightyena can you tell Lightning that I'm okay and that he just needs to keep going and I'll get to him some day. Also so he knows it's me tell him that I'll keep moving on just like our friend Grovyle. Can you do that?" I said trying to keep a smile on my face as I said it.

He looked at me for a second before he nodded and jumped through the portal and landed next to the Marill who got startled and hid in some nearby bushes. The portal than closed with a zap like sound as it quickly turned from a sliver of light to a shimmer in the air.

I then broke down crying again for the third time that day. It just wasn't fair. I was so close to seeing him again. But some stupid physics of nature just wouldn't let me through that damn portal!

I stopped crying a bit later when my tears ran dry. I got back up and looked at the now setting sun. _'Wow, I didn't even know I was out this long.' _Taking one last look at Angels grave I began to trug back home through the snow.

When I arrived back home it was dark so I expected yelling or something for being gone so long but was instead met with the sounds of people partying. _'Oh right it's New Years Eve.'_

I slipped pass the crowds of people in my house and slipped into my room. I did not want to eat right now so I slipped out of my clothes until only my boxers remained and lied down in my bed. I thought about what had happened today as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Oh gosh! It's 2 a clock in the mourning! Heh. It was worth it. I hope you guys like it! I worked _hard_ on this chapter. Also thank you LilacFlowinn for giving me the dive to finish this chapter so quickly. Anyways don't forget to review and tell me if you don't like something. So without further ado. Nyah!**


	4. Chapter 3: Across Time and Space

Chapter 3: Across Time and Space

**Hey-O~! mockstevenh here with yet another chapter. This is a special chapter that I made extra long for you guys/girls. I know I'm going really slow, but I'll try to go faster as my typing skills get better. Also I'm doing this for your entertainment so if you see something you don't like feel free to tell me in the reviews. But don't worry I enjoy writing this for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon yada yada yada.**

**Now TIME TOO READ! Nyah!**

_Chapter 3: Across Time and Space_

_I walked around aimlessly through the flower covered plain looking for something. I don't know what I was looking for, but I knew that I had to find it. The sky was a devilish purple that seemed to laugh at me as I wandered. The plain of flowers stretched as far as the eye could see. The multicolored flowers were nothing but blurs as I wandered through this landscape._

_As I looked across the multicolored landscape I spotted a breathing light-blue form that appeared to be sleeping. I ran over to it as I called out to it. I knew not why, but it felt so familiar to me. When I got closer to it I noticed it was not sleeping but crying. I wanted to help it, comfort it and tell it that it was alright. But something pushed me away from it as I tried to touch it. So instead I called to it._

"_Why, why are you crying?" I asked in a warm and comforting voice._

"_I'm crying because I miss my best friend." He said with his back turned as he continued to cry._

"_What happened to him?"_

"_He was taken away from me. He told me that we'd see each other again and to stay strong. But I just miss h-him so m-much. Whaaaaaa!" The mention of his long lost friend seemed to make him cry harder._

_I don't know what came over me then but, "Is your name L-lightning?" This stopped his crying if only temporally as he turned his body to look at me._

_I finally got a look at him as he turned around on his four legs. He had a black mane on his head that seemed to make an upside down Y. His Light-blue furred face shone through his furry black mane. His mint green eyes that stood out from the rest of his species electric yellow eyes, were red and puffy from crying. His red nose on the tip of his snout had black fur running down to meet it from his mane. His ears were rounded and stuck out of his mane being rebellious to the black fur as it stayed light-blue. His two fore legs had two golden rings that went around them and their light-blue fur. He had a strip of black fur that ran down the front of his fore legs, but ended before they reached the first golden ring. His upper torso was covered in light-blue fur. The back half of his body was covered in black fur that stuck out all over the place at his hindquarters leaving only his hind paws light-blue. His tail was covered in black fur up until the tip which ended at a golden four-pointed star. He was a Luxio. _[Holy mother of flying cows... That was a long description...]

"_Yes, T-that's my name but who are you?" He asked seeming to fear the answer._

_I couldn't begin to express my excitement at this very moment. 'It's him! It's him! It's Lightning!' My mind screamed. "It's me! It's Steven!" I shouted not able to contain my excitement._

_At this his face lit up and he tried to tackle me but got pushed back by some unseen force just like me. So instead of trying to touch me he shouted. "Steven! It's You Steven!"_

"_Yes it's me! I've missed you so much! I've tried so hard to get to you, but something keeps me from getting to you and I don't know what!" I shouted close to tears._

"_I know it's the same for me! Also is this what you look like as a human!?" He shouted back tears brimming his eyes._

"_Yes! It is and I see you evolved into a Luxio!" Tears of utter joy now falling freely down my face._

"_Yeah! I evolved after I took on a job a month ago. I've been trying so hard for you. It was beginning to become to much too much for me with you gone. It's been a whole year. But now that I can see you again, I feel as if the time apart never happened." He said as tears ran down his face as well._

"_I know, I feel the same. But only I was sent back in time to the point were I entered the Pokémon World, so I had to wait 2 long years. But It seems like we only get to see each other and talk..." I drifted off as I thought about what had transpired today with the Mightyena. "Did a Mightyena come talk to you about me?"_

"_Yes, he said he was sucked into a world where Pokémon did not exist. He also said that he met you and you saved him from starvation. Also that you used telepathy to communicate with him. He finished with saying that you opened up a portal that you could not go through so you sent him in your stead to tell me that you were okay. He was malnourished so he's sleeping at the guild as he recovers... So, you can use telepathy now?"_

"_Yup!" I replied cheerfully now that the tears had dried up. "It's probably because my body reached the age where if I was sill a Riolu I'd have evolved with the Telepathy ability."_

"_It's a shame we didn't get to see each other evolve..." He said with a slightly downcast look, his tears had dried up as well._

"_Yea..." I said when I remembered walking and finding him. "First before I continue do you remember waking up? Because I think we're in a dream that connected our minds."_

"_No, I don't remember waking up so you must be right." _

"_OK. Did you do anything for New Years?" I asked with a nervous voice. 'Why am so nervous?'_

"_No, not really. I just went to bed. Why?" He answered with a suspicious look._

"_No reason, I was just curious." I said quickly. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' "I did the same thing as you, just so you know." My face started to heat up. 'Crap! Am I Blushing?'_

_Lightning giggled as he looked at my blushing face. "You're cute when you blush, you know that?"_

_'For all that is holy, stop blushing!' My face was beet red right now with Lightning pointing it out. "Aww.. I give up. I don't even know why I'm bushing.."_

"_That's okay! But I still think it's cute." He said still giggling._

"_Lightning!"_

"_OK, sorry..."_

"_It's alright." I said my blush fading as was the dream. "I'm just glad we got to see each other before we are separated again..."_

"_S-separated! But I don't want to lose you again!" He yelled remembering that we were in a dream._

"_Lightning just remember that we'll see each other again. Just push on until then and I will too. After all, our friendship expands across time and space after all." I said with a reassuring smile as a single tear escaped my eye. "When I get back to you, let's go meet your family."_

"_Yeah! Until then!" He replied with a smile as well as his tears streamed freely down his face._

_The dream then dissolved with Lightning disappearing leaving me in darkness as I waited too wake up._

_~Dream End~_

When I awoke my pillow was soaked with my tears from my wet face. I decided to get up and take a shower before everyone else woke up. Hopefully no one saw that my pillow was wet. I turned on the shower to lukewarm so it wouldn't burn me as I got in. I stripped down and got in as I let the water cascade over me. I slowly turned the water to hot as I stood there enjoying the warmth. I focused on all the events that had taken place in the last 48 hours. Angel passed away and I buried her, a starved Mightyena had appeared as I went to go visit Angel's grave, I learned to use telepathy and opened a portal to the Pokémon world, And I got to see and talk to Lightning in a dream. Wow... A _lot_ happened in the last 48 hours.

I turned off the shower and dried myself off with a towel. Wrapping myself with it and picking up my clothes I walked back in to my room for a change of clothes. Throwing my clothes in the laundry basket I got dressed in my usual attire (See Chapter 1: Home?) and headed over to the kitchen to make my standard egg sandwich.

"You done crying baby?" Came a snide voice from behind me. _'Ugh, not now.'_

I turned to face Matt as he leaned against the kitchen doorway frame with a big cruel smile plastered across his face. "I don't now what you mean." I replied with an innocent look.

"You can't pull that. You were gone all day yesterday and I could hear crying in your room last night." He said with his smile still there.

"What does it matter to you?" I replied with an annoyed look.

"Oh nothing, just that *beep* of yours is gone and I was going to throw a party to celebrate." He said his smile getting wider.

"...Take that back that back..." I mumbled as anger flared inside me._ 'He did not just go there.'_

"What did you call her? Angel wasn't it? I think 'worlds biggest *beep*' would have been better." He continued, taking pleasure in my pain.

"Take that back, if you know what's good for you.." I said my voice dangerously quiet.

"It's such a shame she DIED from such an _unfortunate_ heart attack. I mean all I did was put something special in her food." He said with a fake frown on his face.

"You did _what_..." I said voice barely a whisper. My anger had reached it's boiling point. "You are better have not been the reason she's dead..." My hands were balled up into fists by my sides and were shaking madly. I was looking down with my hair covering my eyes.

"You know I wonder where her body is? It would be great for some food, I mean fried *beep*does sound good right now." He finished with his sadistic smile reaching the sides of his face.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY *BEEP*!" I screamed as I rushed him.

He smirked as he pulled out a small box, a taser. Being to fast for him I punched him straight, braking his nose upon contact as he flew in to the hallway. Blood was splattered against my fist and the floor from his face. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran up to him and stomped on his hand with the taser, the sickening sound of bones breaking could be heard as several of the bones in his hand broke or shattered. I pried the taser out of his now broken hand as he screamed out in pain.

His twin sister ran into the hall in front of me, but stopped as her eyes widened in horror as she saw Matt. I turned on the taser and shocked Matt into a painful unconsciousness before I turned to Brianna. She said nothing as she looked at me fear evident on her face.

"If you know what's good for you and him, you'll take him to see a doctor and never try to torture me to satisfy your sadistic self again, got it?" I said in a threatening voice as my anger subsided.

She nodded and dragged her brother to the front door, calling 911 as she pulled out her phone.

I sighed as I went to my parents room. I slowly opened the door just in case. _'Seriously? How did they manage to sleep through that?' _I thought as I saw both my dad and step-mother soundly asleep on their bed. My father had long messy hair like mine but was jet black instead. He also had brown eyes that did not match mine in anyway so I supposed that I got it from my mother. Their weren't any picture of her so I never actually knew what she looked like.

I quietly closed the door and walked back to where I beat up Matt. _'Wow.' _I thought as I looked at all the blood that was on the floor. There were spots of blood littering the floor and a small pool of it at the spot where he was not to long ago. I had a painful flashback of Darkrai when I looked at the small pool of blood. I must have hit him a lot harder then I thought. I went into the kitchen and pulled out some paper towels and bleach before I came back to clean up the mess I had made.

By the time I was finished the room smelt strongly of bleach. It burned my nose and made my eyes water so I left the room quickly. It was then that I remembered my hand must still have blood on it from punching Matt so hard. I looked at it and sure enough it was covered in dried blood. I grimaced and went to the bathroom to clean it up. When I finished the phone rang so I picked it up and answered in my butler-like voice.

"Hello this is the Hills residence how may I help you?" I said as I picked it up.

"Don't give me that Steven. I just want you to know that my brother has broken all the bones in his hand and he's going to have to wear a cast for a month before he can take it off thanks to you. I hope your happy." Came Brianna's voice.

"I'm not going to say I'm happy, because I'm not. I'm far from it in fact. But I will say he got what he deserved. You guys have been torturing me my whole life, so this is just a _little_ payback for how much you guys did to me. And I swear that if you guys do something like this again, you'll both be in a lot more worse condition then he is now." I replied with venom in my voice.

"You're not the same boy we used to bully back then. What happened to you?" She said her voice cracking.

"I grew up." I replied before hanging up.

_~Time Skip~_

The incident with Matt never reached my parents ears. They just made up a lie and told them that he had fallen down the stairs at his friends house. They believed it and told him they'd get him anything they wanted too ease the pain.

One month after that he had healed all is physical injuries and was back in top condition, but his mental injuries never healed. Being true to her word, she and her brother never bullied me again and left me be. The most they would do to me now, was shoot me either terrified or angry glances before stalking off together. They never separated again and stayed together so they could watch each others backs just in case.

When my birthday came up nothing happened. It was just a normal day like any other. So I became age 15 quietly and unnoticed. During the time that I had alone I went and visited Angel's grave and thought about my involvement with the Pokémon world. The days moved on like this as time went on with nothing in particular happening until one day.

_~Time Skip~ 1 year_

"Alright everyone we're going to Yellowstone National Park for a vacation tomorrow, so be ready to go by then, okay?" Announced my Father. "That mean's you too Steven."

My jaw hit the floor. They _never _took me with them on vacations. They always left me at the house to take care of things as the had the time of there lives.

"Y-you're not k-kidding, r-right?" I stuttered not believing what I had just heard.

"Of course I'm not kidding." He said with a laugh. "You _are _family after all."

My father had a the figure of a man who worked a lot. He was wearing a red and orange plaid button up shirt with a red tie. His shirt was tucked into some tan pants that stayed on his waist due to the black belt he wore. He finished the look with some black work shoes and socks. He was usually a crabby person that always yelled at me when I did something wrong so it caught me off guard when he laughed so... so happily.

When what he had said finally sunk in I nearly shouted for joy. _'Maybe he's finally counting me as his son!' _I thought joyously. I then ran to get ready for tomorrow missing my family's' sinister smiles.

I had just become 16 two months ago so I would be able to drive now. But I didn't care, I was going on my first vacation with my family. I stuffed a bunch of clothes in a plain black bag and set it on my bed. I then ran out to the back yard and proceeded to walk to Angels grave.

When I arrived I sat down on the grass in front of it. The hill was covered in flowers since it was early spring and her grave was perfectly tranquil and undisturbed. It calmed me as I sat in front of it.

"Hey Angel. I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I leave. Where am I going? I'm going to Yellowstone National Park! It's one of the many parks in California that his undisturbed by humans. I even heard that there are geysers there! The family is letting me go with them and I think Dad is finally seeing me as his son! Anyways I wanted to tell you this because I won't be seeing you for a while. But just know that I still think you are the best mother I've ever known. By the way how are you and mother and doing?" I said as I watched her grave.

I kept talking like this for some time as I talked to the air as if she were there. Finally I got up and bid her farewell seeing that it was quickly approaching nighttime. I left her grave not knowing that the would be the last time I'd ever see it. I walked away as her grave faded away behind the bushes and trees.

_~Time Skip~ Afternoon of the next day_

We arrived at Yellowstone National Park at around noon and decided to go see the cliffs first. I was like a little kid again as I awed at all the new things I was seeing. My brother and sister did the same thing, but still did not talk to me. This made me a little sad but I pushed it off as nothing as we steadily hiked to the to top of the cliff. My step-mother had the hardest time because she was so out of shape but it was still fun never the less.

"My gosh Steven your like a little ball of explosives bouncing around like that." My Dad said exasperated. "What are you? A little kid?"

I giggled in response and continued bouncing around. I then thought about how I was acting and giggled again as it reminded me of guild master Wigglytuff.

Finally we reached top with everyone gasping for breath except me. I ran over to the edge of the cliff and took in the view. I smiled as I looked behind me at my family but frowned when I saw them all smiling at me weird. Their frowns grew into large sinister smiles as my father pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

**BANG!**

My chest exploded in pain as my family laughed maniacally at my pain. But it wasn't the pain that got to me, it was the fact that my own father had shot me.

"Did you really think that I cared about you?" My father said darkly. "I could never care for an accident."

With that I fell over the edge of the cliff. The wind rushed passed my ears as I fell. I thought I was losing consciousness when my vision of the cliff started to rapidly disappear through a small black circle until it disappeared. But I was still conscious as I fell through darkness.

"Did you really think you could escape me Steven?" Said the voice from my dream so many years ago. "You are _not _done suffering. You will now suffer even more then you ever have."

I could do nothing as I fell through space, listening to that voice. I felt it's presence leave as fell, leaving me in darkness. Then an unimaginable pain ripped through my body. Every part of my body hurt with the pain, and all I could do was endure the pain.

The pain was still there after what seemed like forever. I just kept falling. Then it all came to an end as I finally lost consciousness...

**Finally I finished this chapter! Ugh, my back hurts. I really need to stop hunching over. Well I hopped you guys liked the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! Now without further ado. Nyah!**


	5. Chapter 4: Karma's a Beep

**Hey I'm back with my good friend Karma! Karma say hello.**

**Karma: You yelled at your sister... justice _will _be served...**

**Um... Okay. Well any way I'm back with another chapter and I made this one especially for you guys. With some extras *laughs like an idiot* well here you guys go, a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Again? Fine. I do not own Pokémon in any way (unless you count the ones in my games) GameFreek dose.**

**Now With out further ado. BEGIN! Nyah!**

_Chapter 4: SPECIAL Karma's a *Beep*****_

_~PoV~ 3rd Person_

In a secluded spot of a forest a young, (but not a child mind you) shiny Glaceon stood practicing her Ice Beam attack while combining it with the move Icy Wind making the victim (in this case a poor rock) get pushed backed while being Frozen at the same time. She sent a wave of ice cold wind at the rock, but before it could hit it a beam of pure cold energy shot through it freezing the rock. The wind then hit the rock sending it into a tree. Satisfied, she sat on her hunches and promptly started to giggle like a little kid.

"Haha! You look like a ice sculpture you silly rock." She giggled. "You could never stand up to the Great Erica!"

She then sighed, all her laughter and cheer gone. _'I really want someone to play with, I'm lonely.' _She thought longingly.

All of the sudden a Lucario fell out of the sky right in front of her. She jumped slightly before puffing out her cheeks in irritation. She shot an Ice Wave (as she liked to call her combo) into the sky to tell it of for scaring her only to watch it disappear through a random portal.

"Hmph!" she then looked down at the Lucario only to see it was unconscious. _'Well I guess I can watch it for now.' _She thought as she looked at it. She sat on her hunches and waited for it to wake up.

_~Location~ Some big building (Office)_

Brat Hill sat in his office looking over some papers. He sighed and sat back in his chair thinking about what had happened in Yellowstone. He smiled, re-seeing the look of shock and betrayal on his son's face after he had shot him, but then frowned. His son had looked more happy then he had seen him in his entire life when he had told him he was coming with him. He had been so happy that it kind of rubbed off on him. He shook that thought away as he thought about what his birth had brought. _'He was the reason she's dead, you can't let it get to you.'_

_'If he had never been born She would still be alive.' _He thought.

As he thought about it more he realized he had never actually _loved _his original wife. He had just wanted her for her body. He smiled at this thought as his mind was finally eased of all regret. He would not regret what he had done to his "son". He now went quietly back to work his messed up mind eased completely of _all _regret.

From a vent above the room floated a Haunter who was trying _very _hard not to laugh at this man. He had searched his memories when he had possessed him earlier. He absolutely loved to terrify people. Ever since he had accidentally come into this world he had been terrifying this people to no end. He would love scaring the living soul out of his body. He then faded down too the front of the door and began his scare.

_~PoV 2nd~ Brat [this is going to be fun, hehe]_

He sorted through the papers when he thought he saw something move out of the corner of my eye. He shrugged it off and continued with what he was doing until...

"Da-ad." Came a voice that he thought was gone from the world forever.

He looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin. There stood Steven at the door, if you could call _it_ him. It looked just like him except he had a bullet wound where he had been shot on that fateful day and had broken ribs poking out of his chest with blood dripping off them staining the floor. It was a gruesome scene too look at that nearly made him puke.

He jumped out of his chair and backed up to the wall behind him. "S-stay away you d-demon!" He shouted unable to keep his fear in check.

"Why did you kill me dad? I thought you loved me." 'Steven' said in a sad eerie voice.

Brat simply cowered in the corner of the room, his courage leaving him, trying to get away as 'Steven' started to walk towards him.

"Oh wait, you never loved me." 'Steven' said his voice becoming quiet. "You tortured me with your every breath. Isn't that right father?"

Brat let out a small whine as 'Steven' stood over him.

"I think you need to be punished for what you did to me, Father..." 'Steven' said darkly into his ear before letting out a maniacal laugh.

No one heard his screams.

_~Location~ Hill's House_

Rachel Hill waddled through the her house as she laughed thinking about what they had done to that little brat they had called their son.

"Oh, what a wonderfully devious plan that was!" She laughed. "I can't believe he actually fell for it. I mean all we had to do was smuggle that gun in to the Park and shoot that little brat we called a son right off the cliff and I our lives are complete. And that's not even the best part. There Have been no reports of a body meaning that he must have been eaten by the wild life! Oh the joy of not having him around any more!"

Although no one was in the house, she still talked as if someone was there. She talked like this to keep herself from getting slightly lonely, but she really didn't need to. But unfortunately for her, everything she had said was recorded thanks to the twins secret surveillance system. They had installed it several years ago to spy on Steven.

She kept walking until she got to the walk-in freezer. "I think some desert is in order for the wonderful achievement we have accomplished." She said to no one in particular.

She opened the door and waddled in, looking for some delectable Ice cream to devour. As she rummaged around at the back of walk-in freezer a portal opened up outside it. A freezing cold wind came out and slammed the door shut which was than frozen solid and sealing it as a cold beam of power shot into it.

Rachel yelped when she heard the freezer door slam shut behind her. She quickly waddled to open up but found it wouldn't budge an inch. She screamed when she couldn't open it up and started to ram it in hopes of breaking it down. But it would not budge. She screamed for help but no one would hear her cries for help as she slowly froze...

_~Location~ Bar_

The Twins walked out of the town bar now satisfyingly drunk (if you pay attention to the time line you'll know they're both 18). They slowly walked home as they tried to not fall over as they hung on to each other. They walked past the town and arrived at home. They walked in and looked around hopping to find their mom, but did not see her so they decided to go to bed early in hopes of getting rid of their drunkenness.

As they got in bed (they shared one king-sized bed together), the sound of glass shattering could be heard throughout the house as the living room window broke open. Thinking quickly, Brianna jumped out of the bed and grabbed a house phone they kept in there room and dialed 911. She waited as the phone rang in her ear to tell them wear she was. The operator picked up and she quickly told them that their was a robber and where the location of the house was.

Meanwhile Matt got up and pulled a shotgun from under the bed and positioned himself near the door. His sister got off the phone and pulled out a pistol from her side of the bed. They didn't have authority to have guns, but they didn't care. She then looked back at her brother with a face full of fear.

Her brother noticed this and mouthed what to her. She just raised her finger and pointed behind him. He looked behind him and jumped back with a yell at what he saw. "Steven's" head was sticking out of the wall staring at him.

"What the heck are _you_ doing here!" Matt yelled, hiding his utter fear at seeing his supposedly dead step-brother.

"Why I just wanted to come and give my greetings to my wonderful twin siblings." He said in a creepily happy voice as he moved all the way through the wall, exposing his body. He had the bullet wound where their dad had shot him telling them that he was indeed dead. His ribs poked out of his stomach that where dripping with blood on to the floor as he smiled at them with sadistic expression.

_~PoV~Matt 2nd Person_

Matt screamed as he fired his shotgun at "Steven" spraying blood on to the wall behind him and leaving a hole in his stomach. But the wound phased its self back together and he stared at Matt with a sad expression as Matt's eyes widened in absolute horror.

Matt quickly turned to his sister to yell at her to get out of here, but found the body of his sister with a hole in her stomach and blood pooling around her. He couldn't believe it. _He _had shot his own sister. I didn't make any sense. How did he shoot her when he clearly shoot "Steven".

"It's such a pity that she had to die isn't it brother." "Steven" said with a obviously fake tone of sadness. "But on the bright side, now it's just you and me." He finished with a sadistic smile as he began to walk closer.

Matt tried desperately to move to his sister but his body would not move. He could only watch as "Steven" got closer.

"Steven" leaned in close so his mouth was near Matt's ear and whispered. "You and me are going to have so much _fun, _Matt." He then leaned back and laughed maniacally as Matt could only guess what happened next.

He didn't have to wait long...

_~Time Back Up and PoV change~ Brianna_

"Why I just wanted to come and give my greetings to my wonderful twin siblings."

She raised her pistol and shot "Steven" in the head when his whole body came out of the wall. He looked at her with a hole in his head with a disappointed expression.

"You naughty girl, I'm going to have to punish you." He said with a sadistic smirk as the hole in his head phased away.

He disappeared and reappeared in front of her brother. She could only watch as he brought his hand through her brothers head in a swift motion cutting it in half. Her brother fell to the floor in his own pool of blood. She tried to move, to scream, anything, but she couldn't.

"Aah. That felt good, maybe you'd like a turn, Hmm." He said as he walked away from her brother's body an towards her.

She stared at him, eyes full of absolute horror. He smiled an evil smile and leaned in front of her, his face inches away from hers.

"I do hope you enjoy this pleasure you're about to experience, because I certainly am." He said with the smile of a demon before leaning back and laughing manically.

She finally regained control of her body and tried to move but found she couldn't. She could only scream...

_~Time Skip and PoV Change~ 3rd Person_

A Haunter who had evolved into a Gengar not to long ago glided out of the Hill house satisfied with what he had done. He giggled at the faces his victims had made as he remembered what he had done.

"That was fun, I should do it again some time." He said as he giggled happily. Normally he would never go _that _far, but when he saw what they had done. He knew they more then deserved it.

Suddenly without warning a portal opened up in midair sucking him in with him laughing as he arrived back in his own world thinking, _'I wonder when they will wake up. If they ever do.'_

_~PoV~ Unknown_

Officer 001 as every one called him sat in his office looking over the cases. He sighed and sat back. _'Why?' _He thought, _'Right when I've figured them out they go and do __**that**__.'_

The whole family that he had been investigating had all fallen into comas from.. guilt he guessed. They had found the wife frozen in the walk-in Freezer but still alive. The twins they found in their room with illegal weapons on the ground next to the crazed coma infused bodies. The father was in his office at work in the same state as the twins, but he had a long gash across his stomach.

When they looked around the twins room they had found a secret trapdoor under their bed that ran into a room filled with computers and other equipment. The computers had surveillance footage of the entire house at all times of the day and mics that recorded all sound. The only time of day they didn't get anything was right after their mother had confessed about what they had done unknowingly and walked into the freezer.

He had all the evidence to convict them all for at least 10 to 15 years but they all fell into a coma.

"Why!?" He yelled as he slammed his fist on to his desk. "Why did those scum of the Earth bastards have to fall into some damned comas! They should be sentenced to death for what they did to this poor boy!"

He wouldn't be acting this way if he hadn't seen some of the footage for what they had done to the poor boy named Steven. He sighed letting out his anger and continued to work with renewed determination. He didn't care how long it took, He would no matter what make sure that as soon as they got out of those comas, they'd immediately get sent to prison.

But what he didn't know is that each one of them would not wake up for 15 years, and during that time they'd all have endless nightmares torturing them the whole way. By the time they got out of their comas they'd have no home to return to and a jail cell waiting for them. So yeah. Karma's hitting them _hard._

_~PoV~ Steven_

I opened my eye to see the shade of a tree over me. I sat up and looked around. I was at the edge of a forest clearing and I was lying next too what appeared to be a white and blue ball. Upon closer inspection I found that it was a young looking shiny Glaceon.

My eyes then traveled down to myself. I was covered in blue and black fur with cream colored fur on my torso. My hands had become paws with spikes on the back of them. I knew then that I had become a Lucario, but one without a chest spike. I smiled as I waited for the sleeping Pokémon to wake up.

I had returned to the Pokémon world.

**I am soooo sorry about the long wait. A lot of thins kept happening so I got little done. But I'll try too do better so I hope you liked the chapter. Oh yea.**

**Erica the shiny Glaceon belongs to LilacFlowinn and I plan to keep her as a pernamant character.**

**Sorry for those of you who wanted the family to die but I just couldn't do it to them. So I'm sorry. **

**So without further ado. Nyah!**


	6. Chapter 5: Reunited

**[Edit] Same as before**

**mockstevenh is back with yet another chapter, yeah! I'm sorry for the wait. I had gotten far behind in school work so I wasn't really able to get that much down. But on the bright side, Spring break is coming up for me so I will have a lot more time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon GameFreek does.**

**ON TO THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 5: Reunited_

The Glaceon finally woke up about five minuets after I did. The Glaceon yawned as she awoke and looked around.

"I see you finally woke up." I said with a slight chuckle.

She jumped up and backed away. "I-I should be saying that to you!" She said with her cheeks puffed out and a blush clearly visible on her white fur. "I-I mean you were the one who dropped down on me from out of no where."

"I did?" I said with an idiotic expression.

"Y-yes!" She said with a huff.

"Oh." I said, not really understanding what she had just said. "Well I'm sorry. Oh! I'm Steven, who are you?" I said holding my paw out to her.

"I'm Erica. Why are you holding out your paw?" She said, her embarrassment replaced with curiosity.

"Oh whoops." I said withdrawing my paw. "I forgot most Pokémon don't do that."

"Most Pokémon?" Erica said, her curiosity intensifying. "I've never seen any Pokémon do that before."

_'Crap.' _I thought while scratching the back of my head with my paw. _'Should I tell her?'_

"Your weird." She giggled.

_'Well I guess not.' _I thought giggling a bit with her. Then a thought crossed my mind. _'When was the last time I ate?' _as if to answer my question, my stomach growled announcing it's emptiness.

"Wow, your stomachs loud Steven" She giggled, only to stop when her stomach growled as well. We were both laughing now.

"Come on let's head over to town to get something to eat." She said once her laughing subsided. She then began to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Where are we anyways?"

"We're in Oran Forest." she said, without turning.

I looked up an immediately noticed the trees were covered in blue Oran berries. I ran to catch up with her, but stayed a little bit behind so she could lead the way. "So what were you doing out here?" I asked, wanting to make conversation and to ignore the pain in my stomach.

"I was training to enter the contest in town." She said with a glint in her eye, but then sighed. "But, I need to have a team of three or four members at least in order to enter, and I only have three months until they stop allowing contestants to enter."

"Uh... what's the town that we're headed to called?" I said, remembering that there was never any contest before in Treasure town. "And who's hosting the contest?"

She looked at me with a questioning face before answering. "It's called Treasure town, home of the Explorers, and the Guild master Wigglytuff is hosting it." She said, then a look of inspiration dawned on her face. "Will you join my team?" She said, jumping in anticipation.

I considered her for moment while weighing the options in my mind. "Maybe." I told her, not wanting to say no unless I had to. Her face fell and I quickly added, "I just need to find someone that lives near the town first, Okay?" Her face lifted some.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before she asked, "So who's this someone you're looking for?"

"His name is-" I stopped mid-sentence as I picked up a familiar scent in the area. It was one that I could never forget as long as I lived. Just to make sure, I concentrated as I looked for the aura of the Pokémon I was looking for. A few feet in front of us behind the undergrowth and trees was the exact person I was looking for. I quickly dashed forward pass Erica and through the trees and plowed right into a Luxray, who fell onto his back with a yelp.

"Lightning!" I yelled as I hugged him as tight as possible to make sure he wouldn't disappear. "It's really you Lightning!"

"Um, who are you?" He said, still shocked at what had just happened.

"It's me!" I yelled as tears of utter joy began to fall down my blue furred cheeks soaking his fur. "It's Steven!"

His eyes winded before he returned the hug now crying as well. "Please don't let this be a dream." He whispered as he cried.

"It's not a dream Lightning! This is _real_!" I yelled, my voice muffled by his fur.

Erica came through the trees and saw us hugging each other and crying. She seemed lost at what to do. So she just sat there with conflicting emotions.

Suddenly a loud growl broke through the noise. I stopped hugging lighting as I got off with an embarrassed face, my cheeks soaked and covered in a red blush. Lightning laughed as he got up too with a huge smile spread across his face. "Looks like someones hungry." He said, laughing until another growl ripped through the air.

"You're one to talk." I said laughing too.

We both laughed before we noticed Erica sitting a few feet away with a troubled look. "Who's the Glaceon?" Lightning said offhandedly.

"Oh, that's Erica." I said as I went over to get her attention. "Hey Erica, are you alright?"

"W-what?" She said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm fine. I just didn't know what to do when I saw you two crying."

"Sorry about that." I said before my stomach growled once more reminding me of it's status. "But let's talk latter. I really need something to eat." they both nodded and we continued on to treasure town.

_~Time Skip~ 10 Minuets_

We arrived at the the crossroads through the east entrance. It was a dirt road intersection that went in all four directions. North was the guild, south was the beach, west was Treasure Town, and east led to the rest of the region. When we arrived the first thing I noticed was the large banner over Spinda's cafe. Both Lightning and Erica passed by the banner and went in without even looking at it. I looked up at it and it read:

**Spinda's cafe: Best berry smoothies around!**

I then quickly followed them as they made their way into town. I couldn't see much of the town due to the large crowd. All I could really see was the road and Erica who was in front of me.

"So Lightning, do you live around here?" Erica asked as we followed Lightning through the crowded streets of the town. _'Why is it so crowded?' _I thought as looked at all the Pokémon crowding the road. I could barely see the town through the crowd.

"Yes, my home is past the town." He said as he smiled at her, making sure not to flash his fangs. "Just follow me."

After a few minuets of navigating through the crowed we finally popped out of it and made our way too the cliff. There wasn't much of a difference except that the trees were now twice their size. The cliff known as Sharpedo Bluff had one simple dirt road running from the town to the edge of the cliff. If you looked at the cliff from a distance you could see that it looked like a Sharpedo face was carved into the face of the cliff. There were two trees on the edge of the cliff's right side and a fence on the left. In front of the cliff near the edge stood a poll with a cloth of some sorts with some strange Pokémon drawings on it. Right behind the poll was a bush that held our destination.

"Um... Why are we at Sharpedo Bluff?" She asked. Both Lightning and me smirked as we made are way over to the bush that led to Sharpedo Bluff's interior. She gasped when she saw the stairs leading down into the cliff and followed us in. When we arrived inside her shock only increased.

"Wow." Was all she said as her jaw dropped.

Inside you could see the cliff opening to the ocean. There was a line of jagged rocks that lined the edge, looking just like a Sharpedo bottom jaw. Right by the entrance were a few baskets of berries to eat. In the back of the cave like structure was a a small fountain for drinking water. There was some grass growing around on the floor as well as some plant life growing on the walls. On the floor there were two hay beds as well as some hay in the corner to make beds for guests.

Both Lightning and me giggled at her reaction before going over to the berries in the baskets. We both grabbed a berry from the baskets and began to eat. I looked at Erica and noticed she was staring at the view of the ocean as the sun set on the horizon while she sat at the interior cliff's edge. I sighed and brought her a pecha berry from the pile. I sat down next to her as I laid the berry next to her. Lighting soon joined my side and we all watched the beautiful colors of the sunset play across the water.

When the sun finally set and had all eaten our fill we each got one of the hay beds too sleep (but first made Erica a bed) deciding to talk in the morning. I smiled as I lay my back down on the hay Thinking, _'I'm finally home.'_ before closing my eyes and drifting of to sleep.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it's so short but I'll try and make the next one longer. Remember that I accept _any _kind of criticism and I won't be mad at you if you do so. Also I'm still accepting OCs, so if you want your character put in the story just send me the following:**

**Name:  
Age:  
Sex/Gender:  
Species:  
Description of what he/she looks like:  
Description of personality:**

**Don't forget to leave a review! So without further ado. Nyah!**


	7. Chapter 6: A New Team

**Hey I'm back guys! Guess what, I reached 1,000 views! I never thought I would have so many views or people that like this story. This makes me really happy. Also I'm sorry I took so long. I got lazy and kept getting headaches. Anyways I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon GameFreek does, though I do own my OCs.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 6: A New Team_

I woke up with the sun still down and immediately thought of something to do while I wait for the others to wake up. I made my way pass them and head up the stairs, but not before grabbing Oran berry. I came up the stairs berry in hand err... paw and sat down on the cliff edge waiting for the sun to come up. I then brought the berry to my mouth and sniffed it.

It smelt kind of like an orange but now that I think about it, it did look just like an orange beside the color. I took a bite and I could feel the mix of flavors running down my tongue. It tasted really good and had the after taste of a perfectly ripe orange. I couldn't really explain the initial taste because I had nothing to relate it to. The only thing I can say about it is that it tasted magnificent.

I finished the berry in the next bite by eating it whole, it was actually quite small. I looked up when I heard the noise of paws coming up to me. Lightning sat next to me as we waited for the sun to rise. I looked over at him only to see him yawn. He looked kind of cute when he did that despite his furious look. I giggled at the sight while thinking that. He looked over at me questionably only to see me yawn as well. I couldn't help it, his yawn was contagious. He giggled at me when I yawned, then laughing when I stopped. I couldn't help this either as I too started to laugh.

When we finally stopped we looked back at the horizon smiling broadly at the morning cheer. It got a bit cold so I scooted closer to Lightning to keep out the cold better. If he noticed he did not do anything to say he did. A few moments later the sky began to get steadily brighter as dark blue turned to blue. Then the sun peaked out over the mountains casting a pink glow over cliff and the sky.

"I never did tell you did I?" Lighting asked, more to himself then me, as we stared at the horizon.

"Tell me what Lighting?" I asked, curious as to what he didn't tell me.

"Remember when Grovyle was still here?" He asked. When I nodded he continued. "Well one morning while you were still asleep me and Grovyle came up here to watch the sun rise. You know what he told me?" I shook my head. "He told me that when he came here he was dumbfounded by the sun rise. He told me that seeing it only strengthened his resolve to change the future. At the time I didn't know what he met that. I only found out latter when you told me what happened to the Pokémon of the future. When you disappeared for the first time." He was smiling when he said all this. Tears gleamed in his eyes when he looked over to me. "I'm glad you are okay Steven."

I smiled and hugged him saying, "I'm glad your okay too Lightning."

We embraced for a few moments before he asked the question I had been hoping he wouldn't ask. "So Steven how did you get here exactly? I thought you couldn't get though your portal. Also why don't you have a chest spike? I thought all Lucarios had chest spikes."

I sighed before telling him, "I had hopped you wouldn't ask that. Oh well, but first, as for your second question I have one theory for it that goes with my past. So we will be here awhile, okay?"

"Alright, we have all the time in the world, so go ahead." He replied.

Before I could start I was interrupted by the sound of paws coming towards us. I turned to see Erica sitting down on the other side of me. I looked over at her and then asked, "Do you want to listen too?"

She nodded, though she looked like she was still asleep. I then began to tell them how my life was when I was in my world. I told them about how I was mistreated earning a gasp from Erica, but I ignored it and continued on. I started farther back for Erica's sake seeing as I told Lightning a about my past, up to the point where I had gone to his world. I then continued the back story, skipping Lightning's and my adventures, from where I had been separated from Lightning. When I got to the part about Angel, Erica asked what a dog was so I told her to think of a Mightyena but without the white and a lot less ferocious looking. Continuing, I reached the part where I linked with Lightning in a dream getting a 'wow' from Erica. I ignored her and reached the part where I beat up Matt.

"I can't believe he was the reason Angel died." I said keeping back some tears. "I won't ever forgive that horrible excuse for a brother." Lightning saw the distress in me and put a comforting tail around me. I sent him a metal thank you before continuing on. I finally at long last reached the part where me and my family had gone to Yellowstone national park. I kept talking up until the part where we reached the cliff.

"When we arrived at the top I immediately went to the edge of the cliff. When I turned around the first thing I noticed was them all smiling at me weird, then my dad pulled out a gun." I said with venom drenching my words. I saw the quizzical looks they were giving me so I told them to imagine a tiny pebble being shot out of a L-shaped metal object at the speed of a thunder bolt attack. They nodded and I continued. "My dad then preceded to shoot me in the chest right where my chest spike _should_ be. They then laughed like the manics they were as I fell of the cliff back words." I sighed heavily, having relived that part of my life, before telling them how I had fallen through what seemed like a portal and heard a voice. After I told them what the voice had said I finished by telling them how pain had erupted through my body before blacking out.

I was then tackle/hugged by Lightning causing me to fall backwards onto the ground as he tried to comfort me. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Steven." He cried while I could not due to my anger at my family which was drastically depleting.

I sighed at not being able to hold on to my anger. "Thanks Lightning, I needed that." I said hugging him back.

Soon Erica joined the hug not wanting to be left out. "Guys it's great that you care for me so much, but can we move this hug away from the cliff edge?" I said somewhat nervously.

They got the point and got off me so we could move away from the cliff edge before talking me to the ground again. Erica was laughing like a little child as she said, "This is fun!"

Both Lightning and me laughed along with her before I remembered something Erica had told me yesterday. "Hey Lightning." I asked.

"Yes Steven?" Lightning said as he and Erica got up off me.

"Would you be willing to help Erica join the contest?" I asked, finally understanding why there were so many Pokémon in the town yesterday.

"Sure," He said with a smile. "I've been itching for a real challenge for quite a while anyways."

That was when Erica decided it was a _great_ time to break our ear drums as she screeched in happiness saying, "YES! I CAN FINALLY ENTER THE CONTEST!"

"Um. Ow?" Lightning and I said as we rubbed our ears. We had actually forgotten she was there.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy." She said as she jumped around all giddy like, barely able to contain her excitement.

Lightning and I laughed for a bit before we got up, then a thought occurred to me. "Hey Lightning? Can we go practice?" I asked. "I haven't fought like an actual Pokémon in over 4 years."

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah!" He said, seeming to come out of a daze. "Lets go to the beach so I can help you recall the basics."

"K!" I said, with a bit of a giddy voice. _'Yeah! I get to practice with Lightning again!' _We then got up and made our way to the town.

Erica noticed we were leaving and yelled, "Hey! Don't leave me behind!" before dashing off after us with her cheeks puffed out in childish irritation.

_~Time Skip~ 1 hour_

I focused my mind as I brought my paws to my side. Soon a small blue sphere formed and launched it at Lightning as he charged at me from the waves. The small, seemingly innocent, sphere whizzed past Lightning's ear as he dodged before exploding in the water behind him, causing a fountain of water to shoot up some twenty or so feet in the air. I was then tackled to the ground as lightning rammed me.

"HA!" Lightning yelled as he stood over me, pinning me successfully to the ground. "I win again!"

"Dang it..." I grumbled to myself. "You just _had_ to have the 4 year advantage..."

"Aww. Don't be like that Steven." Lightning said playfully as he got off me, allowing me to get up. "Besides I was hardly trying, and I know you can do a lot better then that."

It was the early afternoon as me and Lightning battled on the beach. Erica was shopping for some supplies while I constantly get beat up. The beach had many large rock formations that were tinted slightly red from who knows what. The back of the beach preceded into a jungle that me and Lightning did never really explore because it only goes for about mile before dropping off a cliff into the ocean. The sand was tan as sand was suppose to be and got darker as it continued into the ocean. The ocean glistened from the rays of the sun giving it a pure and mystical look as it washed on to shore before being drawn back in.

"I know, but you know it's kind of hard to practice your moves when you can't even use them." I sighed. "But I will sti-" I didn't get to finish as I was launched toward the sea by a flying brown ball of fluff with a loud grunt.

Me and the brown fluff landed into the see with a splash while Lightning just stood there with a shocked look plastered across his face. I groaned as I stood up in the shallow water with the now soaked brown ball of hair in my arms. I looked at it as it groaned as well. I was surprised to find it was an Eevee, it was about a third of the size of lightning so I could easily hold it in my arms. It also had this strange necklace on with three stones strapped to it. It appeared to be knocked out so I took it to the shore to heal him up.

Suddenly another blur of something whizzed past me but a lot bigger. It also splashed in the water but it quickly got up and rushed back to the shore right by me. He panted as I got a better look at him. He was a Quilava with blue fur that expands to the back of his body with a yellow underbelly and red spots on his head. His eyes were a nice hazel color and seemed to burn with a determination of some sort.

I didn't have to wait long to find out what the determination was for because suddenly a big and _very _angry Ryhorn burst out of the jungle. I sighed and looked at the panting Quilava.

"What did you do?" Lightning asked him incredulously.

He looked up as if noticing us for the first time before smiled nervously. "We kind of hit her with a rock when we were training."

I groaned and gave him his Eevee friend before walking over to Lightning. "How are we going to calm down the Ryhorn?" I asked.

"_We _aren't going to do anything." Lightning said, surprising me. "They should be able to handle it _just _fine, look." he says pointing behind me at them with his paw while sitting down, his star tipped tail swishing behind him.

I look behind me to see both the Quilava and the Eevee standing side by side. The Quilava's flame on it's back was dark blue for some reason. The Eevee shook out the water in it's fur in a dog like fashion before growling and glowing white. My eyes went wide seeing it evolve into a Jolteon as it only lasted a second. I looked behind me and giggled at Lightning's open mouth. Before wondering how the Eevee evolved into a Jolteon without a Thunder Stone. I then remembered the necklace it was wearing. _'One of the stones on there must have been a Thunder Stone. But why did he not evolve when it was touching him earlier?' _I thought to myself.

A load roar then caused me to remember the rampaging Ryhorn as it snapped me out of my thoughts. I was about to give it a piece of my mind but stopped as I remembered what Lightning told me. I sighed and sat down by him as I got ready to watch the battle.

The Jolteon then dashed toward the Ryhorn at the speed of... well, lightning. It circled round her before it glowed yet again with the power of evolution. It turned into a Flareon and scorched the back of the Ryhorn's head with Flamethrower. While this was going on, the Quilava was distracting the Ryhorn up front by throwing small embers at her as he dodged her swipes at him. When the Flareon was getting ready to launch the flamethrower at the Ryhorn, he charged up an Overheat And launched it at the Ryhorn's stomach as the Flareon launched it's Flamethrower at the back of her head. The Ryhorn screamed in pain before falling on the ground, fainted.

The two friends sighed in relief as the Flareon started to glow with the power evolution again. In the place of the Flareon was the Eevee from earlier. They then walked over to us with big grins on there faces as they saw our mouths hanging open.

Too say I was shocked would be an understatement. I wasn't shocked about them defeating the Ryhorn, but that the Eevee could Evolve and un-evolve at any given time.

"I'm guessing you guys are wondering why I can change my forms." The Eevee said with small smile. He sounded male so therefore I dubbed him male.

Both Lightning and me nodded, closing our mouths in the process. But before anyone else could speak I quickly asked, "Before you answer, can you first tell me your names?"

"Oh, okay I'm Victor." said the Eevee.

"And I'm Ray Michaels." The Quilava said.

"Alright I'm Steven." I said with a pleasant smile.

"And I'm his partner Lightning." Lightning chimed in with a giddy smile that showed off his teeth by accident.

Now that the pleasantries were over I could get a good look at Victor. He had brown fur like most Eevees but had a messy tuft of fur on his head that went in every which way. He had a fluffy white mane and a tip of white on his fluffy tail. His eyes were a deep royal blue that sparkled with intelligence and self doubt.

"So as I was about to say-" Victor said but stopped abruptly before hiding behind Ray.

Both Lightning and me looked at Ray questionably at Victors reaction. Ray sighed and pointed behind us. We looked to see Erica coming down towards us with a treasure bag strapped around her neck. She stopped by us with a quizzical expression.

"Erica, this is Ray and Victor." I said gesturing to the Quilava and cowering Eevee as I answered the unspoken question. "Ray is the Quilava, and Victor is the Eevee hiding behind him. Victor and Ray, this is Erica."

Victor came out behind ray slightly and said, "Hi." before hiding behind Ray once more. Ray nodded to her while Erica started to jump around saying, "Yay! Yay! New friends!"

"Hey Victor, why are you hiding?" Erica asked, still jumping around. _'Where dose she get all that energy?' _I thought as we all sweat dropped. "Oh! Oh! I know! We are playing hide-n-seek aren't we!"

I sighed and decided to use telepathy to ask him while Erica continued to bounce around like a child on a sugar high. I reached out with my mind for him and found him. _"Hey Victor!" _He jumped and Ray looked at him weird before returning his attention to the bouncing Glaceon. _"It's me Steven. I'm using telepathy. Just think words and I'll hear them." _I said as he peeked around Ray too look at me.

"_Hello?" _He thought.

"_Yes I can hear you. Now can you tell me why your hiding behind Ray?" _I asked him.

"_Um... Okay." _He said to me. (Telepathically of course) _"It's because she's a girl. But I'm not being sexist it's just I'm uncomfortable around girls."_

"_Okay." _I said before severing the connection.

"How much energy dose that girl have?" Ray asked incredulously.

"Apparently a lot." Lightning said, answering him as we all sweat dropped.

About ten minuets passed before Erica finally settled down. She opened the Treasure bag and brought out some tender pecha berries and gave one to each of us, Ray had to give Victor his because he was still to shy, saying, "It's lunchy timey!"

We all ate our pecha berry while thanking her for for the delicious treat. It was really sweet and would probably be good for soothing any sweet tooth. We finished our lunch but before any one could leave, Erica asked question. "Do you two want to join our team for the contest?" She looked at them with big pleading eyes that I would be surprised if they were even able to say no.

"Alright!" "Okay." Both Ray and Victor said.

"Yeah!" Erica said as she burst in to another bouncing fit.

We all sweat dropped for the third time that day at Erica's unusual amount of energy. She suddenly stopped and said, "Alright team! On the count of 3 we all jump into the air and shout 'Go Team', Okay?"

We all nodded and she began the count down.

"1"

"2"

"3!" We all jumped and yelled. "GO TEAM!"

We all landed and fell over as we began to laugh like a bunch of idiots. I laid down on the sand next to Lightning as the sun reached it's highest point.

"Hey Lightning." I whispered to him as I looked into his mint green eyes.

"Yeah?" He said in an equally quiet voice.

"Looks like we got our selves a new team." I giggled.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well better get back to training." I sighed, but then grinned evilly. "Your it." I said as I got up dashed away after poking him. I heard him get up and dash after me and I briefly wondered if he was faster on four legs before increasing my speed, laughing like a maniac.

**Awesome! I finally finished this chapter and I hope you guys liked it. Also here are the OCs and who's they are that I added.**

**Victor the Eevee is Wildlian's**

**Ray the Quilava is Fearofbeans's**

**Also I'm doing a poll to see who thinks I should make a Prequel to Friends Reunited about Steven and Lightning's adventures before Steven disappeared? Just a simple yes or no will do unless you have more to say. So without further ado. Nyah!**


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations and Promises

**Yeah! I'm back with another chapter for _your _entertainment! Before I start the story I would like to thank Wildlian for some great ideas for the story. Also I will be starting the prequel soon since I got I decent amount of OKs from you guys. But don't worry! I'll still be doing this story more often. Also for the prequel, I will not be accepting any OCs, but I am still accepting OCs for this story!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this? I do not in any way own Pokémon.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 7: Revelations and Promises_

"Um... can you get off me?" I asked Lightning as he stood over me, effectively pinning me down.

"Hmm... No, I think I'll stay right here." Lightning said smugly, but then brought his face close to mine so we were only inches away from each other with a smirk. "Unless you can get out of my hold on you."

We were lying (well, _I_ was) on the ground in a small clearing. There was nothing special about it, just trees surrounding a small gap in the forest. The ground in which I was pinned on was covered in lush, healthy, green grass. The sun barley shone through the trees, making small beams of light shine through.

After I heard what lightning said I immediately thought of something to get him off me. I remembered from my time reading a guide to one of the Pokémon games that this is actually a circle for Fighting, Dark, and Psychic types, just like the circle for the Water, Fire, and Grass types.

The Fighting type controls the body. The Dark type controls the heart and emotions. And Finally the Psychic type controls the mind. If you have a strong enough mind you can control the body, while if you have enough control of your body you can control your emotions. But your emotions also have dominance over the mind. Because of all this, you get the get this circle. So therefore you get the circle of Mind, Body, and Emotion.

Also due to me being a Lucario, I have the power of aura giving me the ability to not only learn Fighting and steel type moves but also Psychic and Dark type moves. So focusing my thoughts and trying to clear my mind I searched for the energy to push Lightning off me, after all I was still relatively new to this. Finding The power, I pushed it out towards Lightning.

"Oh cr-" Lightning said as he was launched into the air. While he was up in the air I rolled on to my feet and focused on to my memories of hate towards my family that disowned me and me them. Feeling dark energy surround my body, I thrust out my paws towards Lightning. A dark beam of hateful energy shot towards Lightning as he came down, launching him out into the forest. Needless to say, he would be feeling that tomorrow.

I heard a loud crash a few feet away where he launched so I went to go check if he was okay. I found him in a crater still standing. There was black smoke rising and he was just standing there until his eyes rested on me. He then fell over laughing his head off.

"Haha-ow-haha-ow!" He laughed clutching his mid section. Yep he is defiantlygoing to be feeling that tomorrow.

"Lightning, you idiot." I said with an exasperated sigh as I put my paws on my waist and shook my head. "You did deserve that you know."

"I know." He said once he had stopped laughing. "But wow! That was some Dark Pulse and Psychic combo. It _hurt._"

"You doofus." I said as I came down and helped him up. "Come on. Lets get some Oran berries to heal this up."

We quietly walked out of the small crater with him leaning against me for support and slowly headed back to the beach. While we walked, I couldn't help but notice how soft his fur was. It was amazing against my fur. We continued to walk through the jungle like forest in silence, that is until lightning spoke up.

"Hey Steven?" He asked as he leaned against me, walking slowly.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know how to explain this, but ever since you came back, I-I've been having these feelings I have never felt before." He said, closing his eyes as if in deep thought. "So therefore I don't recognize them, but I do know that when ever I'm near you I feel all warm and fuzzy. It's as if... as if I am complete."

"Wow... I've actually felt the same. I never really noticed it before, but now that you mention it I feel the same way." I replied, I felt beyond overjoyed and felt as if I could do anything when I'm near Lightning. "But now that I think about it, I've felt this way before Lightning. The first time was when we faced Zubat and Koffing right after I met you."

"Yea. I still remember that day as the best day ever." Lightning said with a smile on his face. "It was the day I met you and the day I started realizing my dream."

We walked in silence for a few more minutes, reveling in the memories of us together. Then I started to see light ahead of us, meaning we were close to the exit. When we exited we found ourselves at the entrance to Beach Cave. I smiled as I remembered what happened on that day and I briefly wondered what happened to the others before dismissing that thought.

Me and Lightning walked over to the spot where Lightning found me passed out on that fateful day. We sat down and watched as the sun got steadily closer to the ocean, creating beautiful rays of light that streamed across the ocean. Then as if on cue, bubbles began to float through the sky over the ocean and beach creating a scene that Lightning and I never forgot and never will. To say it was beautiful would be an understatement in my opinion.

"Steven." Lightning said as we looked out across the ocean. "Promise me that you will be there with me through whatever we have to go through. To be by my side forever."

I looked at him and he in turn, looked at me. I could see hope in his eyes that sparkled their mint green color. I smiled at him and said, "I cannot promise you that Lightning." His ears drooped and his eyes started to water, but before he could say anything I put a paw over his mouth and said. "There will be times when we get separated and times when we are apart. But don't despair Lightning. I do promise you with my whole being and all that I am, that I, Steven Hill, will be by your side through all the hardships that I can. I promise to try to be there to comfort you when you are down. To be your closest friend forever." _'and maybe more' _I added in my head.

The tears that now spilled down his face where not ones of sadness but of pure joy. He put his fore legs around me and brought me into a hug which I gladly returned as he cried onto my shoulder and I, his. We stayed like this for a long while as we waited for our outburst of emotions to calm down. When we both finally calmed down the sun had set and the moon shone down through the bubbles creating a mystical atmosphere. We parted from our hug and looked into each others eyes and seeing only happiness.

"Come on Lightning." I said with a calm and soothing voice. "Lets go home and sleep."

He nodded and we made our way home to the cliff. We walked through the now silent town as its residents all retired for the night. We arrived at our home and saw that Erica was not there so we assumed that she had chosen to go home instead of sleeping here again. I moved my bed over to Lightning's so we could sleep together.

He laid down on his stomach and I cuddled into his fur as we both sighed in contempt before drifting off to a calm sleep.

**Yea! I finished the chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted this to be a chapter where my main characters get closer. So any ways I plan on starting the other story next week so look forward to it. And no I am not putting this story on hold. I am just going to do them both by switching off. So without further ado. Nyah!**


	9. Chapter 8 and 9: Another One and Family

**mockstevenh is back! This time I'm doing two chapters in one so doesn't keep saying I'm a chapter ahead of the actual chapter (all thanks to the prologue). I hope that makes sense. I stayed up all night writing Chapter 8 (I slept all day so don't worry) so I hope you like it! Also since I keep forgetting which people I haven't thanked for there review, I'll just say right now that I am _VERY _grateful for _all _of your guys reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Pokémon, GameFreek does. But I do own my OCs and the storyline (most of it).**

**ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 8: Another One_

I awoke with my face in Lightnings mane that acted like a pillow for my face. I quietly removed my face from his mane hopping not to wake him. Luck was on my side because he was still sound asleep. I stood up and stretched, arching my back as it popped from all the cricks in it. I sighed in contempt as I took in the calm atmosphere. I looked over at Lightning as he slept soundly in the darkness of the morning. The sun had yet to come out so I laid back down and cuddled into Lightning's warm fur. I considered just staying like this until he woke up, but I thought of something much better.

"Oh Lightning~!" I sang into his ear as I hugged him effectively waking him up.

He opened his mouth in a wide yawn with his tongue folded back before saying. "Steven? Why'd you wake me u-" He stopped to yawn again before continuing. "-p so early?"

"I was thinking we should go down to the beach to see the sun rise from there." I replied, rather excitedly. "I mean I don't really remember seeing the sun rise from there at all."

Lightning chuckled before saying, "You do realize that the sun rises from the opposite direction of the ocean right?"

My ears drooped as I blushed in embarrassment. I hadn't thought of that. But on the bright side I could keep cuddling into Lightning's soft fur. That made me happy again. So I cuddled into his underbelly fur (seeing as he was a good foot larger then me) with a small "Sorry." before we both went back to sleep.

_~Time Skip~ to Sunrise_

I awoke with Lightning no longer there so I got up and headed outside, grabbing an Oran berry along the way. When I got outside I saw Lightning sitting at the cliff's edge, his tail swishing behind him as he stared out at the ocean.

"Hey Lightning." I said, walking over to him. "You look a lot better."

"Huh. Oh yea." He replied, turning to me. "I'm just slightly sore from yesterday."

"Yea.." I replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry about that."

"Why don't we head down to the beach to see if we can find our friends." It wasn't really a question that he asked.

I replied with a simple, "K." before we began to walk threw the town in the twilight of the morning dawn. As we walked threw the town I noticed a few changes to it that had changed since I was last here. The Kecleon brothers shop now had something that looked similar to a survey. This confused me because I don't remember them ever having paper. I mentally facepawed at that thought because I remembered all the request and outlaw notices were made out of paper. Another change was that there were polls every where with banners saying: _Battle Contest. _That was all the changes that I could see before we were on the crossroads.

I was about to keep running when Lightning suddenly shoved me behind a tree to our right. I was about to say something but he put a paw on my mouth to prevent me from talking and pointed back to the crossroads. I looked and was actually very shocked at what I saw. There was Team Skull and all their sick selves. But instead of it being Zubat, Koffing, and Skuntank; there was a Golbat, and Weezing in place of the two grunts.

There were in front of two Marill who I immediately recognized as the brothers from our first time going against the outlaw Drowzee. I was about to step out and help the brothers when Lightning's paw stopped me. I looked at him and he shook his head and pointed towards them again. I looked again and saw an Absol coming out of the woods behind them and he looked _very_ angry.

"What are you doing to these two boys." The Absol growled at Team Skull. Must be a he by the sound of his voice.

"Oh us? We are just making them give us all there precious money, because they're to week to keep it." Golbat snickered. I silently facepawed at Golbat's sentence. I mean really? Three years wasn't enough to make them smarter apparently.

"I suggest you back away away from them now and leave them be." The Absol said in a deathly dark tone. I closed my eyes and gauged his aura. I was met with a bright shining blue flame that encompassed his body. I opened my eyes again and smirked as I sat down to enjoy the show.

"Now why should we do that?" Skuntank snickered. Oh they were _so_ in for it. I then realized that the two brothers were now hiding in the entrance to Spinda's Cafe.

The Absol replied by launching a Dark Pulse at Golbat and followed up with a Night Slash, knocking them all back about a foot or two. Golbat was KO'd and so was Weezing, leaving Skuntank alone and barely standing. I smiled at the sight of those nuisances being hopelessly overpowered by this Absol.

The Absol was about to use another move to knock out Skuntank when Skuntank yelled, "Stop! We give. I'll leave with my team." With those words he carefully picked up Golbat and Weezing and put them on his back and limped away to who knows where.

The Absol's aura died down and he turned to the two brothers hiding. "Are you two okay?" He said with concern.

"Y-yes. Thank you." the younger one said.

"Good." He said before he began to walk in Lightning's and mine direction. "So who are you two and how long have you been there?" He asked, It was more of a demand though.

I sighed and stepped out from behind the tree with Lightning. At this close I got a good look at him. He had all the things an Absol had, the Sickle shaped horn, the scythe like tail, and the white fur. But his eyes were different. His left eye was colored a sapphire blue while the other eye was a demonic red. I smiled at the sight and was about to say something but Lightning beat me to it.

"I'm Lightning and this is my best friend Steven." He said, gesturing to himself and then me. "And we were here since just before you came out of the woods. And before you ask, if you were going to ask that is. We were hiding here to watch you beat up Team Skull and save those two brothers."

"Team Skull? Was that who those idiotic scum were?" He asked, half to himself.

"Yes, but could you at least tell us your name?" I said, slightly miffed that he forgot to introduce himself.

"Oh sorry. It's Aaron." He replied.

That's when Lightning decided to spring the surprise. "So how long have you been in this world?" Lightning asked bluntly.

"E-excuse me?" He said, obviously taken aback by Lightning's question.

"He asked how long you've been in this world, Aaron." I said for Lightning.

"I don't know what you mean." He said.

"You don't need to hide it Aaron." Lightning said patiently. "We know your a human."

He stared at us shocked and at loss for words. Lightning and me simply smiled as we began to explain.

"The first way we knew was that you came out of that forest to help those two brothers while most Absol only come out to meet other Pokémon when they are looking for a mate or they're warning others of a natural disaster soon to come." Lightning began. "The second way is that you were abnormally strong when fighting Team Skull. And finally the last reason is your reaction when we guessed if you were human." I smirked at the last reason. "Also we don't mean any harm OK?"

He stood there staring at us for a second longer before he composed himself. "OK, I believe you. And to answer your previous question I've been here for about two weeks, but I have no memory of my human past and I've had hardly any contact with other Pokémon."

"Alright then." I said as I began to walk away towards the beach again with Lightning following me. "We are going to go train down at the beach. Care to join us?" I said over my shoulder.

He stood there contemplating before making up his mind and following us as we continued down to the beach.

_Chapter 9: Family_

We walked down to the beach with Aaron following on our tails (not literally). When we arrived we saw the rest of our team already there and training, except for Erica. Speaking of Erica, where was she? I didn't have to wait long because a White and blue blur suddenly rammed into me as I flew back with it on to the ground.

"Ow?" I said as I looked down at the Shiny Glaceon pinning me down in slight shock.

"Where have _you_ been Steven?!" She yelled into my face as her cheeks puffed out in clear irritation. "You just up and disappeared yesterday!"

"What do you mean where did I go?" I asked incredulously, my eyebrow twitching in utter irritation. "I just went to play tag with Lightning and come back. But when we got back you guys were no where to be seen."

"You played tag without me?" She said, all her anger replaced by a childish sadness. I unfortunately did not notice her sadness.

"Yes, but that-" I stopped as she started to tear up, her tears falling onto my face. I didn't understand why she was crying, so I foolishly asked her, "Erica? What's wrong?" I said in a soothing voice. _Big_ mistake on my part for asking her that.

"YOU JERK!" She screamed into my face, and then she _flew_ off. She literally _flew_ off into the forest.

Not even thinking about her flying I ran after her into the woods. While that scene had gone on between the two of us the others, Aaron, Lightning, Ray, and Victor had gone on to the beach to converse and get to know each other. When they heard Erica scream bloody murder at me they looked up and saw me running into the forest. Lightning was about to go after me when Aaron put a paw on him. Lightning looked back at him and Aaron just shook his head and said, "Just let them figure it out, Okay?" Lightning nodded but still wished he could help me and Erica.

As I ran through the forest I stopped suddenly when I heard Erica crying. I slowly approached where the sound was coming from and found her in a small grove curled in a ball as she sobbed. But the thing was, She wasn't exactly the Erica I knew. I could tell it was her because of her voice but other then that, there was no evidence that it was her. In her place was what seemed to be a small, blue cat with a long tail with a bulb at the end. I instantly recognized her as a mew. Gathering up my courage I walked into the clearing behind her and picked up and cuddled her into my furry arms as she cried into my chest. "I'm sorry Erica." I said to her as she continued to sob into my chest. "I didn't know that playing with me mattered to you so much."

She sobbed even harder as she said, "I finally get to meet you brother."

"Brother?" I said quietly. '_Why would she call me brother?'_

Her crying quieted down after a little while and she looked up at me with puffy eyes and said, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that with _Dad._" She growled slightly at the sound of his name.

"Wait. What do you mean brother? Last time I checked, I had no siblings except for Matt and Brianna, if you could call them siblings." I said, trying to make seance out of this.

"It's a bit complicated." She said simply, but then sighed. "It is also a long story so why don't we get more comfortable."

I nodded seeing as I wanted to find out why she said I was her brother and because I was genuinely curious. She floated out of my arms and sat down on the grass in front of me with her long, blue tail swishing behind her before she pulled it into her fore paws and cuddled it. I really couldn't help but smile at this sight as I sat down in front of her with my legs crossed. I leaned back and used my arms to support me as I looked at her expectantly. She drew in a large breath and began.

"When you were born I was born along side you making us twins. But soon after our mother died in the Hospital with a smile on her face as she saw us. Before she died our father and her named us respectively Erica and Steven." Her eyes slightly teared up as she said this. "After she died our father went into a depression while we stayed at the Hospital. While our father was in his depression He got himself drunk to escape the pain, thus causing his whole personality to change permanently. That is when outside forces began to come into our lives."

"Outside forces?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that." She said, before continuing. It was quite strange seeing her be so serious, but I listened to her never the less. "A voice that neither of us could explain at the time spoke to us. Even though we were young and had been born only recently, we were _very_ intelligent, but we could not yet form words with our under developed bodies. So the voice spoke inside our minds. It asked which of us should it take care of. We were confused and said we had a dad to take care of us. The voice replied by saying, "You do, but soon he will not be the kind father you remember. And I can only spare one of you from this awful fate." We were thoughtful and asked why it would do this for us and why only one of us. We also asked how our father would handle one of us disappearing. The Voice seemed to smile as it said, "You are the chosen ones that are met to save my world from a great many perils. And I shall erase the memory of one of you from this world so no one will get suspicious. Sadly though, that includes the one who stays here." While we thought you suddenly said in sad but responsible voice, "Take my sister with you. I do not wish for her to go through this awful fate you speak of. I want her to grow up to be strong with someone to love her all the way through her childhood." The Voice then said it was final before I could protest and I began to disappear. You then looked over at me with your young baby face and ever changing blue and green eyes and said with a smile that seemed to make all my worries wash away, "I love you sis. I hope you have fun in you life." And with that I disappeared, along with all memories and evidence of me."

I looked at Erica who I now knew without a doubt was my Sister. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at me and said, "Do you believe me now Steven?" I nodded and leaned over and hugged her for all that it was worth as she hugged me back with her small arms. We both cried silently as we had now been reunited.

We stayed there for a few minuets longer, enjoying each others company before parting. She then looked at me sheepishly as she said, "I'm not finished with my story now you know."

I smiled back at her as I lay down on the grass making a go on gesture. She giggled before continuing her story.

"As soon as I disappeared from our world I found myself in a void of never ending darkness. And the voice from before rang out saying, "You will not forget anything that happened here so when you meet your brother again he will know it is you." I smiled at the void and said, "Thank you." Then the voice rang out again saying, "You're very welcome. Now when you enter my world you will be a different creature called a Pokémon. What Pokémon you will be, I know not. But I am going to give you to one of the Pokémon mothers to raise you. She is a loving and caring Pokémon that will care for you no matter what, But sadly she is barren and unable to have any pups. This makes her very sad that she cannot have any pups to take care of so I will give you to her to help her. Knocking out two Pidgeys with one stone if you will." I did not quite understand what she said at the time so I simply nodded. "Oh, and one more thing. You will not remember any of this until you reach the age of 10 years old. So without further ado. Good bye." And then my world went dark."

"I awoke one a grassy plain and did what any baby would do, I cried. Soon a large cream colored fox with nine tails came running through so of the tall grass and spotted me. It stopped died in it's tracks and just stared at me. I stopped crying and looked over at it. I gave a happy yip and began to crawl towards it with my new blue body, stumbling as I made my way over to it. It just stayed there and watched me warily then as if on instinct it came up to me and wrapped its soft nine tails around me comfortably. I then said, "Memma" quietly. Before going to sleep in it's tails."

"When I awoke again I was in a small cave with my new Memma curled around me keeping me warm. I then went back o sleep as I began my new life."

"Wow." That was all I could say.

"Yeah." She said as she smiled at me. "I think we should get back. The rest of our team is probably worrying about us."

"Haha, You are probably right." I laughed. I then quickly scooped her up into my arms and began to walk back to the beach. She cuddled closer to me and I smiled down at her. "Do you think we should tell them about us and you being a Mew?" I asked offhandedly.

"Yea. We should." She replied. "And I'll just stay in my actual form so they can see me."

I nodded down at her and continued walking.

**Well I finally finished this dual chapter so I hope you like it. Also I uploaded the first chapter to the prequel so you guys/girls can read that as well if you want. Sorry for taking so long on this by the way.**

**Aaron the Absol belongs to ****Gundam-Knight-Chris.**

**So without further ado. Nyah!**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting to Know

**mockstevenh is back! First I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I got engrossed in Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness and failed to write anything for a long period of time, so technically I was being **_**lazy.**_** I hope you'll forgive me. Second, for the time being I have stopped accepting OCs. Why? You'll find out later. Finally, before I forget, I have to recommend ****Coolevilshark's**** "**_**Shadow of the Kalos**_**" **

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do this? I don't own Pokémon in any way, Game Freak does. However I do own my characters and the story plot.**

**SO ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 10: Getting to Know_

I enjoyed the company of my long lost sister as I continued to walk through the forest. We remained mostly quite as I walked, just happy to know that the other one was there. I emerged out of the forest near to the crossroads so I didn't see the team. I turned and headed down to the beach with a slight spring in my step. But due to the fact that I was holding Erica, I had to keep my excitement down so I didn't bother her. The beach started to come into view and I could see the guys facing off against each other.

Lightning was currently facing off against a Espeon who I assumed to be Victor due to the fact that he could change between the Eevee evolutions. Lightning used a Thunderbolt that landed right in the place Victor had been, who was now a foot to the right and was currently charging something in his mouth. Victor unleashed the attack that came out in three long rainbow colored ribbons which I recognized as Psybeam. Lightning smirked and ran right at it. As soon as he hit it a cloud of black smock engulfed them both. I closed my Eyes and looked at the battle through the perspective of aura. Lightning's mint green aura rushed towards a royal blue aura that I assumed to be Victor's. The aura Lightning opened his mouth and bit down on the unsuspecting Victor, emitting a loud scream from him before his aura self slid to the ground, out of Lightnings maw. Victors aura dimmed slightly as his form changed shape signaling that he had fainted. The smoke then dissipated showing my observations to be correct as Victor lay on the ground in his Eevee form fainted with a triumphant Luxray standing over him.

While this had been going on, Ray had been facing off against Aaron. Aaron had launched a Dark Pulse at Ray who dodged to the left and launched a flamethrower at him. Aaron retaliated by firing a Night Shade at him. Both the attacks passed each other harmlessly before hitting there marks dead on. Both of them cried out before falling to the ground fainted.

Me (Screw grammar, I am _not _putting an 'I' in place of 'me', it sounds way to weird. Sorry!) and Erica watched all this with a amused expression. One thought passed through our heads. _'B__**oys.'**_Erica thought to me shaking her head. I laughed causing Lightning to look over at me.

He gave me a questioning glance before noticing the blue form in my arms. I smiled at him and said, "Lightning, meet my twin sister, Erica."

Erica floated out of my arms and hovered next to me with her long tail swishing near the ground. We both smiled at each other before looking over at Lightning who was staring at us with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Me and Erica giggled at Lightning's face before I said, "You might catch a flay in there if you keep it open."

He closed his mouth with a blush from embarrassment that was slightly visible through his blue fur before he remembered why he did it in the first place. Me and Erica giggled again at his predicament as he blushed harder. I then remembered the rest of the team and said, "We'll continue this conversation later, for now though, We need to heal up the other guys."

We all nodded and Erica turned back into a Glaceon and headed off to our home to get some Oran berries before either me or Lightning could stop her. We both sighed in defeat and turned to each other. I sat down on the sand and Lightning soon followed. He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it with an unsure look on his face.

"Lightning, its alright." I said, laughing slightly. "Go ahead and ask away."

He looked at me for a moment before deciding it was okay to talk. "OK Steven." He started as I urged him to go on. "I just wanted to ask why you _think _Erica is your sister? I mean, you've only known her for like two days and in your story about your _"Family_"andyou, you did not mention that you had any sisters other then your step sister Brianna." He finished, putting extensive venom on the word _Family_.

"The reason for me not telling you earlier is because I did not know then." I replied with confidence. "I am honestly still shocked about the news. Also what's more, is that we are _Twins_."

"Twins?" He asked incredulously. "How can you be Twins? She is obviously mush younger then you."

Before he could say any more I put a paw on his lips silencing him effectively. "Lighting." I said as I looked in to his eyes so he could tell if I was lying or not. "You and I both do _not _know how old she is and we both _know _that she is a Mew, meaning that she could possibly be making herself _look _young."

Before either of us could continue this debate, we heard Erica yelling our names, still in her Glaceon form, as she rushed towards us with a giddy expression. She had a Treasure Bag strapped around her that was holding way too many berries. "I brought the Oran berries so we can wake up our friends!" She said in a sing song voice. "So lets go wake them up!" Lightning and me got up to greet her but instead she tripped right before she got to us. We both sweat dropped as she jumped back up as if nothing had happened at all. "Come on!" She said as she ran past us towards the unconscious bodies of our comrades.

"OK!" Lightning and me said together, running after her. We both grabbed a dry tasting Chesto berry and a Oran berry to wake them up and heal them. I ran over to Aaron while Lightning ran over to Victor and Erica got Ray. I put the Chesto berry in front of his nose while I crushed it slightly in my paws so he would inhale it's scent. He awoke with a start and tried to jump up but fell back down with a yelp as he felt the pain from his previous wounds. I laughed at him before I gave him the berry to eat, which he took gratefully, ignoring my laugh. After he ingested the berry the wounds on his body immediately started to close up, not even leaving slight scars, and his burnt of fur began to grow back. _'Dang, I love this world! It's so freaken awesome!' _I thought to myself.

I heard a giggle and looked to my left to see Erica giggling at me for what ever reason as she helped a slightly dazed Ray heal up. However that reason was soon answered as I heard her voice giggle in my head. _"Yup! This world __**is **__awesome and I love it too!" _I smiled at her while Aaron and Ray were left to wonder what was going on.

Once everyone was healed up, I got Lightning to gather them all together so they could listen to what me and Erica had to say. The group lined up in front of me and Erica waiting eagerly to find out what we had to say. I heard Erica start laughing next to me and I sighed. "Good one Ray!" Erica giggled. "But the answer is no." We all looked at ray who was wondering what she meant and sadly, so were we.

Before they continued with this any longer I put my paw over on Erica's mouth to keep her from saying anything else. This led to everyone else to be even more confused. I sighed and said, "Everyone." They all looked at me, eyes rapt and attentive. "Erica is my Sister." I it it sink in as they processed what I had said. Ray was the first to speak.

"Oh, I thought you guys were mates or something" He said in a apologetic tone.

"I know!" Erica burst out with a wide smile. "We did make it seem like it, didn't we!"

_'Well that explains what she was in a giggling fit earlier.' _I thought while sweat dropping. I then sent a telepathic message to Erica saying, _"You really should stop reading people's minds without their consent sis." _I thought to her, laughing slightly to myself.

"Um, okay." Ray said as everyone else sweat dropped.

"Um, okay..." I said, recovering. "Does any one question that we are brother and sister?"

"I do." Lightning said as he stepped forward slightly, with a relatively blank look on his face, but I could see a bit of resentment in it. "Please explain to _us_,_ how_ you two are siblings." His voice was harsh and that surprised me. I mean he has _never_ spoken to me that harshly.

Erica seemed to notice my unease and her face took that of a serious expression. "First off, You all need to know that me and Steven are Human turned Pokémon." She said, her voice announcing that of authority that I never knew she had in that sort time I've known her.

Ray, Victor, and Aaron all had disbelieving looks on their faces as Aaron said, "I am going to need proof if your going to be stating something as outrageous as that."

That's when I got a hold of myself and told them, "And _how _exactly is it outrageous? Last time I checked, this happened before. Lightning _and_ me know all too well seeing as we were the ones who saved time from collapsing." I cringed at the last part, remembering what had happened at that time.

"Wait, that was you guys?" Ray asked in disbelief.

Lightning then sighed saying, "Yes it was us but can we get back to the task at hand? I want to hear how and why my best friend thinks he has a sister when he clearly said to me that he did not have one in the first place." Everyone grudgingly agreed and stayed quite as they waited for me to tell them what happened.

"Okay." I sighed before launching into the story about my past and the things Erica has told me that I feel in my heart is true. Then to finish the story off I asked Erica to turn back into a Mew as that was our original plan. When Erica transformed everyone, excluding Lightning, was shocked. Not only was she a mew but she was also a _blue_ Mew. "Do you believe us _now_?" I asked exasperated.

They nodded and Lightning broke down into tears to everyone's surprise, except mine. I walked over to him and patted his back saying in a soothing voice, "It's okay Lightning. I'm not mad at you. You just thought I was being manipulated again right?" He nodded but continued crying. I hugged him, which would have been a _very_ bad idea if I had a chest spike, in order to make him feel better, if only slightly.

I noticed that the sun was setting and said to everyone, "Guys it's getting late so I think we should head off to bed, alright?" they nodded and I helped up the sniveling Luxray and began to slowly walk to the cliff with Erica following in tow. Everyone else headed off to where ever and Erica helped me walk Lightning home. Luckily the town was asleep so no one had to see Lightning in his fragile state, no doubt he will be felling guilty all night.

When we got inside our home I told Erica to use my bed because I would be sleeping with Lightning to night. She got a sly grin on her face as I settled Lightning on to his bed as she said, "Try not to be too loud tonight, after all I do need to sleep."

I blushed deeply and defended myself saying, "NO! I was not going to do-" I stopped when I saw her laughing.

"My goodness!" She said while still laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world, which it probably was to her. "I was only messing with you. I know what you meant. Now goodnight." And with that, a she plopped her self on my bed and a soft snore began to issue from her.

I sighed and hugged Lightning's sleeping form. I felt his body relax and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep next to him quietly saying, "Friends forever."

**Yea! I finished! I am soooooo sooory about the wait! Well just a recap of one thing. I recommend Coolevilshark's "_Shadow of the Kalos_"! Now without further ado. Nyah!**


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare

**I have failed you all! I was suppose to have this chapter up a _MONTH_ ago! A _MONTH!_ Reasons include school, Laziness, Mother's well being, Writers Block (big contributing factor here), and my brother. He is over in Singapore and me and my family have not seen him in a year now. Anyways on Mother's Day we got to Skype him! But mostly it was due to the stress of school. Well that's enough out of me so...**

**Disclaimer: So how many times do I have to do this? I don't own Pokémon.**

**ON TO THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 11: Nightmare_

I got up before either Lightning or Erica was up and noticed it was dark out side. I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so I wriggled my self out of Lightnings grasp and walked over to our storage of berries and pulled out a pecha berry. I was really starting to like those.

I sat down on the cliff edge in the darkness of the early morning. It was becoming a habit it of mine to sit here every morning. Clouds rolled across the sky, barely lit by the dim light. I perked up at seeing the clouds. I really don't know why, just seeing the clouds seemed to lift my mood, if only slightly.

I sighed in contempt as I laid back and gazed skyward. The sky and clouds began to ever so slowly get brighter as it drizzled slightly. The small rain drops glistened on my fur in the sun's mourning light, having not soaked into my fur. Their was a slight breeze that brought pleasantly cool air. I smiled and closed my eyes as I drifted into a small slumber.

_~Dream Scape~_

_I was back in the strange plain area that I was actually starting to hate. Nothing good **ever** happens here. It was kind of weird how I knew I was dreaming though. Either way I decided to explore it a bit since I had been coming here much more often then I used too. It was still a wide, grassy plain just like the time I had found Lightning in it. It seemed somehow... dark._

_I found a forest on the edge of the plain that seemed just as familiar as the plain. But I couldn't place where I had seen it. Being curious I walked into it._

_I walked through the forest that seemed devoid of life of any kind as I got further in. The trees turned blackened and dead as I walked and looked as if they could fall apart by simply touching it. But upon touching it, I could easily say that they were as sturdy as a regular tree._

_I continued on through the forest as I approached what seemed to be where all this... Darkness, was coming from. The trees seemed to die as I continued on and I began to feel weighed down. It was as if the gravity of the area suddenly got much stronger. The trees started to thin out, till there were none left and I was left in a blackened clearing._

"_I think you have a idea about how this happened, right?"_

_I spun around and came face to face with..._

_ME!?_

_I jumped back in shock as my human duplicate just stood there watching me with a blank expression._

"_You know why this happened, right?" He said in a monotone voice, keeping his blank expression._

_I regained my composure and replied asking, "What do you mean? Me?"_

"_Who says I'm you?" He replied his face ever blank still. He then pointed behind me saying, "It's your fault you know."_

"_My fault?" I asked turning around._

_I gasped as my stomach churned at the sight that lay before me. Lightning's body was on the ground. His eyes were bleeding holes in his head and his fur was gone in patches revealing decaying skin._

"_All your fault Steven."_

_~Sharpedo Bluff~_

I awoke with a start, gasping for breath. I closed my eyes as I waited for my heart rate to calm down. I took a minute to gather my self before I opened my eyes to look around.

I was back in my bed in the bluff and it was raining heavily outside. Erica and Lightning were gone and my fur was slightly damp from something. The rain was probably the cause. I got up and went to the inside edge of the cliff. The smell of the rain and the ocean entered my nose as I took a whiff of the air outside. It was dark outside as the rain came down upon the world. The waves crashed into the cliff far below as what seemed to be a storm raged on. However, even though it seemed to be a horrible storm outside, I was calm.

I closed my eyes as I felt the wind breeze through my fur. I smiled faintly at the surreal calmness of it all. I heard footsteps and looked over to see a thoroughly soaked Lightning come down the stairs. His spiky fur and mane somehow managed to stay the same despite the water. I stifled a laugh as my sister came down the stairs in her Mew form soaked as well.

She, unlike him, hadn't fared so well as some of her fur on her head fell down in front of her eyes making it hard to see. The rest of her fur soaked her body was like that of a cat that had been dumped into pool of water. She did not _look_ happy.

Lightning had a look of surprise on his face as he saw me. "Wow, your up?" He asked, surprise clearly evident in his voice. "You were dead to the world when we found you on the cliff. You wouldn't wake up to _anything _(he blushed when he said anything, I observed). So we had to carry you in because you were soaked from the heavy rain." He said upon seeing the curious look on my face.

"Oh... Sorry." I said as I looked down. I felt really bad for taking a nap out there now.

"It's alright big Brother!" Erica shouted, hugging my face in her arms. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Erica.." I whined, my voice muffled by her body. "We are twins, I'm not your older brother."

"I don't care!" She whined, clutching my face harder. "Big Brother is big Brother!"

I sighed in defeat as I pried her of my face. "Alright. I'm your big Brother then." I said, defeated.

I heard laughing and turned to see Lightning whistling innocently as the laughing stopped. I grinned evilly as I walked over to him. "So Lightning." I whispered in to his ear seductively with a hint of danger evident. "What did you mean by 'anything', hmm?"

He shivered as he replied nervously, "Oh, j-just blasting you w-with moves and so forth." He was blushing heavily through his cheeks that any one could see now. "N-nothing else."

"Nothing?" I whispered, tracing my paw over his stomach. _'You can't hide it from me forever Lightning~!' _I sang in my head.

"Yup!" He said a bit more confidently. "Nothing else!"

"Oh." I replied, smirking. "I was worried you might have done something _inappropriate_ with my body." He shivered but stayed quiet as his cheeks burned crimson.

"I'll tell you what he did Big Brother!" Erica shouted suddenly. I turned to look at her and saw that she had an evil smirk on her face. Lightning's eyes widened in horror as he tried to go grab Erica with his paws to stop making 'Shh' sounds. She laughed evilly as she flew out of his reach. "But curiosity killed the Skitty, Big Brother." She warned, winking slyly at me.

"No Stupidity killed the Skitty, curiosity was framed." I replied, smirking.

"Alright well he kis-!" Her mouth was covered black furred paw as she was brought down to the ground struggling by a frantic Luxray.

"It's alright Lightning." I said knowing full well what he did. "I don't really care, I was just giving you a hard time. Besides, tomorrow starts the the contest. So lets make sure we are well rested for tomorrow. K?" They both stopped and looked at me. Their eyes wide with astonishment. "You two forgot all about it didn't you?" I sighed.

They both looked down guiltily as I began to walk towards the entrance. "Come on, Let's get some training done before it's to late!" I called to them.

They both looked at each other before they scrambled after me. _'Tomorrow we will win.' _I thought before heading through the storm with Erica and Lightning in tow. _'I will protect you Lightning. Even from myself.' _I thought, remembering the horrid nightmare.

No one will hurt him.

**Ugh... That was horrible! This chapter took _FOREVER_ to write! I am sorry this chapter took so long. But the next chapter should be up a lot sooner now that I passed this part. After all. I've had the contest planned out since the beginning. Also the reason as to why I've stopped accepting OCs is because I want to reach a certain part in my story first. So without further ado, Nyah!**


	12. Chapter 12: Contest

**Before I go on with the story, I would just like to say that your guys reviews really helped me and brought tears to my eyes, literally! So thank you. Also Mr.001, Your new name is "God of the 'another good chapter' review" and I will now address you as such (If I remember). I would also like to thank Coolevilshark for helping me out of my massive Writer's Block and being a great friend. So thank you. Also, I'd like to recommend "Wishes Really Do Come True!" by _Dawnbreeze12321._**

**Disclaimer: So I really have to do this? That's depressing. Well I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak does.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 12: Contest  
_

"She's not waking up Lightning!" I said worriedly as tried shaking Erica awake. She slumbered on with a peaceful look on her face as pushed her on to back as her arms were slayed out on the floor.

"Well we better hurry up and do this together, because the contest starts in a hour and we still need to meet up with the others." Lightning said heatedly. Then he grew a devious smile as he walked towards me.

It's kind of funny, but I'm just now noticing that he's slightly taller me, excluding the spiky mane. If I was a normal person who didn't know him well I would probably be intimidated. But I am not normal and I'm proud to say that I am _weird._

Lightning got close so that his face was only about an inch or two from mine as his devious smile was plastered to his face. For some reason, despite his closeness, I didn't draw back. "Let's throw her into the ocean." He said with... Satisfaction? Was this revenge for something?

"Is this for revenge Lightning?" I asked with a unsure look, voicing my thought.

"Maybe." He said with that mischievous smile.

To be honest, I wasn't entirely against it. I mean she has been taunting us for the longest time. Now that I think about it, I'm actually all for it. I grew a smile to rival Lightning's as we both turned our gazes on the sleeping Mew.

I carefully picked up Erica and placed on Lightning's back. Careful not to wake her, we walked down to the beach where the cold morning water was coming on to the shore. The town was still asleep so we got through without problem. We walked down the beach path, as I like to call it, until we arrived at our destination; the Beach. I picked Erica up from Lightning's back and went to the waters edge and turned to look at Lightning. With our mischievous smiles plastered to our faces we nodded to each other. I looked down at Erica and almost felt bad for doing this to her. Almost. I lifted her up over my head and bent my knees a bit for a better throw and...

**SPLASH!**

As soon as that sound was heard that, Lightning and me sprinted for the road. We already knew how grumpy she gets from waking up early. We were just about there when we heard her.

"BOYS!"

My heart jumped in my chest as I put on an extra spurt of speed. I saw Lightning speeding up past me as we ran. _'Dang Quadrupeds.'_ I thought. The Cross Roads came into view as we ran with Lightning gaining more distance between him and me. The only actual thought that was running through my head at this moment was that I needed to put as much distance between me and Erica.

It happened so fast I still don't know if I caught it all.

I was launched towards and past Lightning by an beam of psychic energy and into a tree. Unfortunately, as I slid down the bark of the tree getting some of it stuck in my fur, the tree didn't fare as well as I did and soon snapped and fell over IN MY DIRECTION! I rolled over and out of the way as the main trunk of the tree smashed down where I was. I stabbed my wrist spike into the ground and spun around before shoving off of the ground spinning to face my enemy.

Erica was blasting down the road toward me with a dark red aura surrounding her. She was soaked from head to tail tip with sea water and I knew how much of a pain in the but it was to get that stuff out of your fur. Her face was full of pure murder that would make anyone regret their decision. Not me. This both excited and scared me. But really all I was thinking was, _'It's been a good life.' _

Then the thought hit me about where Lightning went off to. My question was answered immediately by being smashed to the ground by a falling Luxray. I groaned as Lightning got off me, after all, being smashed into a tree and then smashed once again into the ground is not something that feels like marshmallow bullets.

We both stood up and looked forward to where I last saw Erica. I probably jumped a foot I the air when I saw she was only an inch from my face with a look pure murder. A yelp told me that Lightning had also freaked out. On the bright side she wasn't soaked anymore.

"**Would you mind telling me _why_ you threw me into the ocean _and_ which one of you thought of doing this?" **She said, her voice deadly quiet and full of murderous intent. Her dark aura surrounded her making the fun-loving cat like Pokemon look truly evil and menacing.

"W-well you see, um," I started shakily. "You wouldn't wake up no matter what we did so I had the idea to throw you into the ocean to wake you." I continued, lying about it being Lightning's idea. I knew she would go easier on me then Lightning, She'd probably mortally wound him. "We had to wake you up because the contest was in a hour." I finished with Lightning nodding along with me.

She squinted her eyes at me and Lightning then smiled. But it didn't seem genuine. Her next words proved that.

"Thank you boys!" She said, her voice switching back to normal and her usual playfulness returning. "But I'm afraid _you_ two will be to injured to participate in it though." She finished with the spine-chillingly sweet voice, her dark aura blazing up.

_~Third Person PoV~_

Bloodcurdling screams were heard throughout the village as it woke up, terrifying the inhabitants with in. Young Pokémon clung to their parents in fear and all looked down toward the base of the town where the Crossroads lie and where the sound of the screams came from. The screams stopped and a small figure appeared. The figure transformed into two more as they got ever closer. The strange thing about them was that they seemed to float as they moved towards the village.

The adult Pokémon gasped at what they saw when the three figures became identifiable. A blue mew was carrying what seemed to be the two lifeless bodies of a Lucario and Luxray with psychic. The bodies were bruised, battered and seemed to be broken. But they weren't bleeding in any way. She was smiling as she floated through the town creeping any who saw her out thoroughly.

She stopped and looked around at all the Pokémon's horrified gazes. She smiled even wider as she sent them all a telepathic message.

"_Don't worry, their not dead." _She said to them telepathically with her childish nature clear to them all._ "They just fainted after I punished them. I'm taking them back home to get healed up so no need to worry!"_

She giggled lightly to herself before continuing on her way.

_~Steven's PoV~_

I groaned as I tried to get up but fell back down on to my bed. My body was aching all over and I couldn't seem to remember what happened. My throat felt dry so I pulled myself over to the small spring of water and took some gulps of water directly out of it. I pushed my self into a siting position and looked around.

I was in our house inside the cliff and it seemed to be a little after morning. I saw Lightning laying in his bed with bandages all over his body. This made me pause to look down at myself. I was also covered in bandages that seemed to restrain my movement. I am kind of surprised I didn't notice this earlier. I must have been half-asleep if I didn't notice this.

I sighed at my own stupidity and went over to go check on Lightning. He was sleeping peacefully and seemed to be having a good dream by the look of that smile on his muzzle. I smiled as I looked at his sleeping face. I pulled myself over to sit by him as he slept. I glided my paw across his back as I tried to remember where we got these injuries.

Lightning moaned in his sleep as I pet him. _'Probably feeling pain from his injuries.' _I thought silently, feeling a pang of guilt at not being able to comfort him.

I sighed in contempt at just being able to sit with lightning like this, as I looked over to the mouth of the cave that opened to the Ocean. I smiled as I thought about how lucky I was to be able to see and live in this beautiful world full of many mysteries and unexplored places. I then looked over to the entrance of the cave and saw what looked to be a piece of paper. I crawled over to it and picked it up in my paw and read.

**Dear idiots,**

**I know you guys just wanted to wake me up, but throwing me into the Ocean was not the way to do so. I've already punished you enough so I won't punish you anymore. When you both wake up just use telepathy towards me and I'll teleport you to the stands so you two can at least _watch_ the contest.**

**Sincerely,  
Your loving sister and friend,  
Erica**

I put down the note as the memories of what happened this morning made there way into my head. I shivered as I remembered Erica's murderous rage. I crawled back over to Lightning and gently shook him awake. He groaned and mumbled something inaudible, I shook him a bit harder as he continued to mumble. Finally I got annoyed and put my muzzle right next to his ear before yelling,

"WAKE UP LIGHTNING!"

Needless to say, he jumped about a foot into the air as he woke with a start. I giggled as he landed roughly and painfully, groaning, making my giggling stop as I cringed. I went to help him into a sitting position as he groaned in pain.

"Why would you do that?" he asked in a pained voice.

"You wouldn't wake up so that's why." I said simply before frowning. "Sorry about getting you hurt though."

"I guess it's alright." He said with a sigh. "I will just have to get you back later for it." He added, grinning."

"Yeah," I replied, ginning too. "I guess you will."

"Alright, now." He said his grin fading into a serious one. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Oh," I said as my grin faded too. "That's because we have to hurry if we want to watch the contest. Erika will teleport us to the stands."

He frowned as he said, "The contest...? OH! That's right. We're late aren't we?"

"We will be if you don't get up right now." I said exasperated.

He quickly got up as I sent out a telepathic message to Erica so she could teleport us. I heard a groan and looked back to find Lightning collapsed on the ground. I sighed as I pushed him into a sitting position. He said a silent thank you when all the sudden I got dizzy. My vision flashed white and I found myself in a large arena like area.

There were stands with Pokemon on it and I could see myself on it along with Lightning. We were both covered in bandages so I deduced that this was a dimensional scream of the very near future. Everyone's faces in the crowd were pictures of horror, most of all, mine. I looked around the arena and saw the fainted forms of Aaron, Victor and Ray. I looked at the other side and saw and saw a fainted Zebstrika, Ariados, and Floatzel. The ground of the arena was completely torn up with the ground split apart and pieces of the ground pointing up. It looked like someone had used earthquake several times.

When I turned around I felt fear seep into me. Erica was beat up and tired looking in her Glaceon form. She was looking at the figure before her with fear. That figure was a Tyranitar with a devilish glint in it's eyes. It almost looked possessed. It was charging up a dark looking Hyper Beam and was just about to fire it directly at her.

I gasped as my vision of the real world returned and I found my self siting on the stands with Lightning looking worriedly at me. I looked at him after a second of catching my breath.

"Steven," He said worriedly. "What did you see? You never gasp after having a dimensional scream."

"I-I," I whispered to him as I shook from the Vision. "I saw something unbelievable and horrifying."

"Like what?" He asked with great concern in his voice.

I looked directly in to his eyes and said in a deadly quite voice, "Like Erica about to get killed."

His eyes widened as his face lit up in horror before hardening a moment later. He looked me in the eyes with cold, hard determination and nodded. We were going to have to change the future or at least adjust it slightly.

I told him everything I had seen in the Scream as we then formed a plan to stop the Tyranitar. We both knew we would be at a severe disadvantage because of it's Ground Typing and the fact that my Steel and Lightning's Electric Typing were week to it. But there was also the fact that we were both injured. This would be a very hard battle for us.

The announcer, who just so happened to be the Guild's very own Loudred, began to announce the team's as they came into the arena, snapping me and Lightning out of our serious mood. We changed our expression so as to not worry the rest of the team. I saw Erica in her Glaceon form along with Victor, Ray, and Aaron line up looking nervous but determined. They all looked around at the crowds until they saw me and Lightning covered in bandages. They held questioning looks until they turned and looked at Erica who was smiling smugly. Their expressions went from questioning to shocked to downright horrified. _'Yup, they knew what happened to us alright.' _I thought with a small giggle.

The teams were finished being announced and the order was announced with our team going last. The contest worked like this, first there would be a round where every team demonstrated their teamwork as they fought off five monster houses worth of volunteer Pokémon from the Dojo. They had fight off at least 30 volunteer Pokémon in order to go on. If any members fainted then they would lose the right to go on to next round.

The rest of the contest would be held in a tournament like fashion where each team would square off against each other. Depending on the number of teams left the battles would either be three teams against each other or two. The remaining team would be the victor.

Lightning and me got settled in a comfortable position in a effort to recover or strength faster so we'd be prepared for the battle ahead. But for now we'd watch the contest to see how it went, after all, it could have just been teleportation sickness. When someone who is not used to teleportation teleports suddenly, they can get anywhere from simply dizzy to nauseated to fainting. So I might have just fainted and had a nightmare because I haven't teleported in years.

The first team had only two members which comprised of a Mudkip and a Torchic who fire burning in the eyes (not literally mind you). They stood valiantly against the hoard of Pokémon staying back to back. They nodded to each other before turning and using Ember and Watergun on each others moves creating a cloud mist obscuring the enemy Pokémon's vision.

I had to hand it to them, they were good at tactics. But doing that is a double-edged sword. You were not only obscuring the enemies view, but yours as well. The grunts I was hearing in the mist told me otherwise. I focused my aura vision and could make out their forms dashing through the mist and taking out their enemies with ease. Pretty soon all their enemies were down and the mist started to lift as I went back to my normal vision.

Their was a audible gasp from the crowd when the mist lifted to reveal them standing over the unconscious forms of the volunteers. I smirked as they exited the arena and the healers came into help the volunteers for the next round. They would be a challenge, that's for sure.

When the volunteers were back up they got out of the arena to wait for the next team. The next team comprised of a single Pokémon, a Alakazam. I knew from experience how strong Alakazam could be. So all I really thought about him was that he was _way_ too cocky if he thought he could win in this contest against everyone. I knew he could fight off the volunteers, but I highly doubted that he could fight off the other teams. But Alakazam were known for their smarts so... Maybe he had an ulterior objective.

I didn't bother watching the match because I knew what would happen. So instead I laid my head on Lightning's back and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes at Lightning's jostling, as he pointed at Erica and crew getting ready for their match against the Volunteers. I must of fallen asleep so I missed most of the teams' fights. I mentally scolded myself before asking Lightning if I missed anything important.

"No, nothing really happened," He answered turning to look at me with a grin on his face. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah," I said with a bit of resentment. "You are _way_ too comfortable, did you know that?"

He laughed lightly before saying, "Well it does help when I go to bed."

I grumbled before turning back to the contest. Our group was fighting off the Volunteers without a flaw in their position. They were in a diamond formation so they could get all around them as well as being able to back up each other when needed. Soon they were finished fending off the remaining Volunteers and could move on to the next round.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding as they walked back out of the arena. I heard Lightning laugh a little so I turned to look at him giving him a questioning look. He was looking at me with a smile on his face before saying, "Sorry, it's just that we both let out a breath at the same time when the rest of the team exited the arena."

Now it was my turn to laugh lightly as I replied with, "I guess we were both worried about them."

We both exchanged laughs until it rose into full blown laughter. I honestly had no idea what was so funny and neither did anyone around us. But the laughter seemed to spread as if it was contagious and soon everyone in the stands were laughing. The only thing that could make this more unreal would be if someone started singing just like in Disney movies. When the laughter died down the announcer, Loudred, started asking (yelling really) why everyone was laughing. All that happened in response was a lot of shrugging.

"WELL MOVING ON!" He yelled in a attempt to get on to the tournament part.

He announced the teams that would be going against each other. What Surprised me though was that there was only four teams. I looked at Lightning and asked, "Nothing really happened? Why are there only four teams left?"

He grinned at me sheepishly before saying, "Well a lot of the teams either forfeited after seeing the first two teams or just lost to the volunteers."

"They forfeited simply because they didn't feel like fighting a lone Alakazam or a Mudkip and Torchic?" I asked incredulously, forgetting all my annoyance towards Lightning.

"Yeah," He answered, unsure if he was absolutely correct. "The Guild master got a bit upset so they had to go and calm him down."

"Wow." I whispered. "I didn't know Pokémon had become such cowards as of late."

"Hey." Lightning said looking slightly hurt. "I'm not a coward anymore."

I looked back at him and smiled as I said, "I know your not Lightning. I was just talking about the recent teams."

"I know." He said, now looking a bit down. "It's just while you were gone I felt so alone and began to get cowardly again. But know that your back I feel like I can do anything again."

I smiled at him and gave him a hug before returning my attention to the contest. The Alakazam walked, err... floated in with his legs crossed and with every Alakazam's favorite twisted spoons. On the other side was the Torchic and Mudkip looking at the Alakazam with cold, hard determination. Loudred announced the rules of the second round again before starting the count down for the match.

"3.." He boomed with his voice. "2.. 1.. START!"

The Torchic Dashed at the Alakazam while the Mudkip followed close behind. The Alakazam's didn't move an inch. The Torchic fired a slow and weak looking ember at the Alakazam before jumping into the air as the Mudkip fired a much faster Watergun directly at the Ember. The Fire and water dissolved into mist midway and and blasted right into the Alakazam's face temporarily blinding him. They both split up and hit the twisted spoons out of his hands as they both flew past him. They both turned only to be risen into the air by what looked like Psychic. The mist around the Alakazam's face dissipated to reveal him smirking as he threw them both into opposite walls creating body shaped indentations in them.

They both fell to the ground before getting unsteadily up to their feet. They both eyed each from across the stadium and nodded. The Torchic was surrounded with a fiery red aura while the Mudkip was surrounded with a blue aura. Their abilities Blaze and Torrent had activated. They both ran towards the Alakazam and fired what looked like a Hydro Pump and a Flamethrower. While were they ran towards him he fired what looked like two Psybeams from both of his hands. All four attacks hit their mark creating a cloud of dust over the arena.

When the dust settle it revealed three Pokémon who were all smirking. Then their eyes glazed over and they all fell down simultaneously leaving the arena with three unconscious Pokémon. The match had been a tie.

I smiled as I saw this, finally figuring out why the Alakazam entered by himself. He wanted to challenge those two by himself. He never intended to finish the contest. The look on their faces told me this much but beyond that, I knew nothing else. I closed my eyes and layed my head back down on Lightning's back. I felt him shift under my head and opened my eyes to find him looking at me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, confused as to why he was smirking.

He giggled a bit before saying with his smirk never leaving his face, "You just couldn't resist my amazing charm could you?"

I felt my face heat up as I sat back up, but not before delivering a good hit to his head. "Ow." He whined as he rubbed the bump forming on his head with his fore paw.

I giggled a bit and returned my attention to the arena. I saw the crew come out of their side looking like their were pumped up for battle. When I turned my attention to the other side, my blood ran cold. There was that Tyranitar with the evil and possessed look in his eye. His aura was giving off pure malice; and that scared me more then the Legends. The rest of his team was looking up at him in concern. I turned back to Lightning and saw his face having utter confusion written all over it.

"Wha... But why.." He mumbled to himself before turning his attention to me. "Steven, You need to warn Erica."

I nodded before casting out my telepathy to her. _'Erica! Can you hear me?!'_

Her head turned in my direction with a look of confusion on it. _'What's wrong? Why are you so panicky?'_

_'I'm panicky because that Tyranitar was in my most recent Dimensional Scream!' _I thought back to her desperately._ 'And I think he's been possessed!'_

She gave me a look of doubt before shaking her head like I was crazy and cutting off the connection making me all the more frightened. I turned to look at Lightning and saw worry written all over it. Before I could say anything a tremor followed by two more knocked me off my seat. I looked down at the arena and saw it completely destroyed. It was just like in the scream. Everyone one was down except for Erica and the Tyranitar. She looked up at the Tyranitar in shock before fury was all that defined her facial futures as she looked her and his fallen comrades.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN TEAMMATES?!" She yelled at him before firing a Ice Beam at his face pushing him back about a foot.

He came out of it perfectly fine and grinned down devilishly at her before saying in a eerily familiar voice, **"Teammates? I don't know what your talking about child, they are just _pawns_ necessary to get to you." **He charged and fired a dark looking Hyper Beam at her.

She dodged to the left but was blown away by the blast. She landed hard and struggled to get up but just fell back onto her stomach. The Tyranitar approached her as fear grew on her face. He then began charging another dark Hyper Beam and time seemed to freeze for me. I had fear as such I've never known grip me. But beneath it was a boiling anger. I was not going to let fear win or let that Tyranitar kill my only true sister and family I have left.

I felt power surge through me as I dashed forward with Time seeming to stand still I grabbed Erica and dived out of the way in time to avoid the beam and the blast. A cloud of dirt covered the area as I heard maniacal laughing. The dirt settled to show me holding a unconscious shiny Mew in my arms. I don't know what I looked like, but apparently it terrified the Tyranitar because his face held terror.

"**Y-Your not suppose to be here!" **He said, his terror evident in his voice.

I growled at him just like a feral wolf before saying in a threatening voice, "Who do you think you are to kill Pokémon? The god of all? Don't make me laugh. Their is no mortal who can truly justify killing. Now, I don't know who you are, but you better get out of that Tyranitar and leave unless you want me to fight you."

He seemed to regain his composure as he grew angry and said, **"You are not the boss of me! I'll ri-" **he didn't finish his sentence as he was whacked in the head from behind by none other then Lightning.

Lightning landed swiftly as the huge brute fell down before taking his place by me and going into a battle pose. We both glared at the Tyranitar as he got up, looking more angry then ever, but when he saw us glaring at him He shrunk down before fainting. A black shadow dashed away from his body and out of sight.

Both me and Lightning calmed down before turning our attention to Erica. She was beat up but she'd be okay. I placed her on Lightning's back as I said, "Go and take her to the bluff and let her sleep. Make sure you watch her." He nodded and dashed off as I went to check on the crew.

Ray was the most beat up but he'd be okay. I was about to go check on the other Team when I heard the all to familiar voice of Guild master Wigglytuff.

"Hiya Steven!" He said in his usual upbeat tone. "I'm glad to see your back from your journey!"

"Journey?" I asked confused as to what he meant. "But I-" I stopped short as he shot me a look that clearly said 'Shut up.'

"Well good job on saving the contestants!" He said trying to keep everyone calm. "We'll take care of the rest of them so why don't you go back to see Lightning!"

I sweat dropped as I said, "Uh.. Okay.."

And with that I dashed to bluff leaving everyone else behind. I used Extreme Speed to get there faster and before I knew it I was at the stair case leading down. I walked down slowly and was met with Erica sleeping peacefully on her bed and Lightning laying on his watching her. I walked in and Lightning looked at me questioningly.

"Wigglytuff said he'd take care of everyone else and told me to come help you." I explained. He gave a look that said, 'Ohh..'

I laid down on my bed and looked over at Lightning. "Let's just go to bed for now, we'll talk about it in the morning." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I thought one last thing before drifting back off two a dreamless sleep. _'That voice, who's was it? And why dose it sound so familiar?'_

**Yeah! I finally finished it! That took WAY too long. I'm sorry for taking so long and I hope you can forgive me. A month and a half is too long of a wait. I am putting my other story on hold for the time being, but I am not dropping it. Well that's all I hoped you guys or girls liked it! So without further ado, Nyah!**


	13. Chapter 13: Information

**BOO! Haha I scared no one! Anyways, sorry for the wait but this chapter is here and it marks the TRUE beginning of my story! Now the real story starts. Oh and I'm now accepting any kind of OC, meaning I accept human OCs too just keep that in mind. Also for the guest **_**searchingshinluc, **_**TMI (Too Much Information) dude. Just PM me stuff like that. And while I'm at it I may as well say that I get so many reviews from you guys that it always gives me the drive to write more! So thank you! One other thing, I would like to recommend "For What's Right" by **_**SUP3RRAY**_**. **

**That Guest that reviewed last: I have taking those things into consideration I also didn't think that the plot was bouncing around (Funny analogy by the way) I was pretty sure I was sticking to my own plot. I haven't strayed from it one bit and all the previous chapters were just in preparation for the real start of the Story. This chapter marks where I begin to start the story I had planned from the very beginning. Nyah!**

**Disclaimer: Would I get in trouble if I didn't add this every chapter? Maybe, but I'm not taking any risks so. I do not own any of the Pokémon franchise nor do I think I do. It is all owned by Game Freak. I however own my OCs (please note that I consider all OCs that I accept to be their original owner's).**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! Nyah!**

"_Sometimes you can't protect the things you love most. For that reason we all strive to prove that we can protect those cherished things."_

_Chapter 13: Information_

The sun shone on my face as I scrunched my eyes to block it out more. I laid there for a moment longer enjoying the lingering tiredness before giving up and getting up. I looked over at Lightning and let out a sigh. Every morning I always worry I'll wake up to find it all just a dream. A long and wonderful dream.

I then turned to look at Erica's sleeping form. She was laying on her back, her arms and legs spread out with her tail wrapped around her as a blanket, and her chest rising and falling with her breathing. I smiled knowing she was alive and safe, after all, she is the only family I had left.

I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to the mouth of the cave that dropped off into the Ocean. I felt a breeze of ocean air ruffle my fur as it flowed into the cave before coming back out. I felt as if something big was about to happen but I didn't know what. I recall having felt this back when I first came to this world. I sighed as I was drowned in nostalgia.

I emembered yesterday so vividly that it kind of scared me. The murderous look on Erica's face after we threw her in to the Ocean, the beating soon after and the tournament of the part contest. I also remembered the voice of the possessed Tyranitar. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't place where I'd heard it. I'd already ruled out Darkrai since I already new his voice plenty well. But that only irked me more. How come I couldn't place where I'd heard this voice?

I noticed a small glimmer from the corner of my eye and turned to find out what it was. It was buried underneath some bedding in the corner of the room so I couldn't make out what it was. I walked over to it and stuck my paw in to it and grasped a hold of something. I pulled out my hand and my heart stopped at what I looked upon. It... It was Lightning's and I's Exploration Team Badge.

The main part of the Badge was a circular medal with the top being red while the bottom was silver witch contained magical properties that teleported the fainted team out of a dungeon or the lost and/or wounded Pokémon. In the center of the badge was a mint colored gem. The gem corresponds to the color of the users aura. On either side of the main part of the badge were two white wings that told the team that there is no limit.

I felt tears slid down my furred cheeks as memories of the past flowed into me. I hugged the Badge to my chest as I began to silently weep. These were memories both cherished and hated, memories of friendship, memories of youth, memories of pain, and memories of trial. The things me and Lightning faced seemed nearly endless. I know one thing though. If Lighting and I hadn't faced all that we wouldn't be who we were now.

I turned back to my bed and walked over to it, Badge in paw. I then remembered the look that Wigglytuff gave me and instead turned for the stairs. I stopped just short of them and looked back up at Erica and Lighting. They were sleeping as soundly as ever but I felt uneasy when I watched them. It was like the foreshadowing of the future, but I don't know what I felt uneasy about. I sighed and walked up the stairs making next to no noise as I went up them, holding tight to the Badge. When I reached the top I looked up to see that the sun had just finished reaching the top of the mountains and was now levitating a few inches above it.

I walked into the town seeing it still quiet with the morning. Everyone was probably tired from the Contest yesterday and went to sleep late. I walked through it without incident and reached the crossroads. I tuned and looked up the stairs leading to the guild. I felt like crying right then, but I held it back. This place held so many memories for me. Memories of happiness, anger, sadness, and most of all excitement. It was where me and Lightning began our team. It was where we shared so many adventures. It was my second home almost.

I shook my head and walked up the stairs until I reached the grate, I always hated that thing. I steeled my self and walked on to the grate and stood still until...

"FOOTPRINT DETECTED!" I heard Diglett yell from down below. "FOOTPRINT DETECTED! WHOSE FOOTPRINT! WHOSE FOOTPRINT! THE FOOTPRINT IS uh.. Maybe Lucario?"

"What! Don't tell me you don't know this footprint!" I heard Loudred voice yell in frustration causing me to giggle slightly as I remembered this happened the first time I stepped this thing.

"Don't worry!" I yelled down to Diglett. "You got it right!"

"Oh um, thanks!" He replied. The gate in front of the door opened revealing a ladder leading down. "You are free to enter!"

"Thanks!" I yelled before walking off that horrible grate and beginning my descent down the ladder.

I came to a room that was empty of life and seemingly devoid of any recent activity. There were boards up with jobs on them but there seemed to be fewer then usual. There were two hallways that went into different rooms containing small shops for explores and extra jobs. In the both corners of the room was a window that opened up to the sky, seeing as the guild was built in a cliff. There was grass on the ground as well as many other plant life growing on the walls an such. Right next to me was another ladder leading down so down I went.

This room was the for main guild members (that didn't graduate). This room also had the grass floor and plant life growing. Nearby to the right when you entered the room was Croagunk's shop. You traded Exclusive Items to him to get better ones. Past that was the hall that led to the Dinning room. Farther past Croagunk's shop was a pit with a vine leading down, this led to the spot underneath the grate I was at so if Diglett had to be somewhere then someone else could do his job for him, I really hated his Job. To the left was a door that led in to Guild Master Wigglytuff's Room. Past his room was another hallway that led into the guild members sleeping rooms.

I walked left and up to Wigglytuff's door and knocked three times. I heard a jingle like sound and opened the door and walked in. As every other room in the guild it had lots of plant growth. On both sides of the room there was a chest full of treasure and a window directly behind it. Wigglytuff was sitting on a mat staring at me with his eyes wide open. Chatot, Second in command in the guild and also Wigglytuff's best friend, was sitting on a perch by Wigglytuff looking down at me with disbelieving eyes.

"Steven? Is that you?" Chatot asked, his eyes unsure.

I decided to play with him and replied, "I'm sorry but I came to addition for the play?"

_'Wow Steven, that's all you could think of?' _I thought.

He shook his head before saying, "Yeah, It's defiantly you."

I rubbed the back of my head, grinning, before looking over at Wigglytuff. "Guild Master Wigglytuff. I need to know what you know about Humans and me." I said with complete seriousness.

He continued to stare blankly at me while Chatot look at me in relative shock. I sighed and said to Chatot, "Could you please wake him up?"

Chatot regained his composer and looked over at Wigglytuff only to sweat drop. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak when..

"HIYA! How you doing Steven?" Wigglytuff suddenly said, making Chatot fall of his perch while I giggled slightly.

"I'm doing great Wigglytuff." I said smiling as Chatot flew back up to his perch. "But I need to know what you know about Humans and me."

He frowned as he looked at me. "Why would I know anything about that?" He replied looking completely lost. I however could tell he was lying thanks to my Aura Sensory.

It's kind of hard to explain the Aura Sensory. When you look at someone with Aura Sensory you will see a outline of them that is a certain color, this is called the Aura Flame. When someone lies or is conflict with themselves their Aura Flame flickers. Before I get into that you must first know about the Aura Flame. The Aura Flame is the indication of life. You would see the Aura Flame of a Pokémon or Human dim if they were close to death. Each person's Aura Flame is a certain Color. This is a way of identifying different people or Pokémon. Very rarely will you find two people or Pokémon with the same Color. If you do it would usually mean that they are meant for each other. If the Aura Flame is Bright it means the have a immense amount of willpower.

"Wigglytuff I need to know. You already know that I'm human. And I think you know what happened to me four years ago." I said with my eyes locking on to his. "I will know if you lie Wigglytuff."

His bright pink Aura Flame flickered for a moment, meaning he was in conflict with himself. Chatot knew this was a important conversation so he probably wasn't going to butt in, hopefully. Wigglytuff smiled at me as his Aura Flame ceased to flicker.

"One question before I answer you Steven." He said in his usual cheerful voice. "What is it you told me before you left for your last mission?"

"Last mission?" I replied as I tried to remember.

_~Flashback!~_

_Two figures stood in the Guild Master's room. One was tall and Pink while the other was small, and blue and black. The pink one resembled a fat bunny _**(A.N: Sorry but it's kind of true for him.) w**_hile the other looked like a Canine standing on two legs._

_The Blue one spoke first, "Wigglytuff, I finally regained all my memories and I need to tell you where I'm from."_

_The Pink one named Wigglytuff did nothing but seemed to be listening intently._

"_You see I come from a world without Pokémon where only Humans dwell." The blue one continued. "Pokemon were only these creatures you so in a little game device run by electricity. Humans live by this electricity. They use it for light, cleaning,_**(A.N: Bla bla, non-important stuff) **_and that is what my world is like. But the reason I'm telling you this because I have already lost my memory once and I might lose it again. So if I ever lose my memory again and want to return to my own world without knowing what it is really like, I want you to tell me these things. I know it is selfish but I desperately don't want to go back to the Hell that was my world. That is all, thank you Wigglytuff."_

_With that the Blue one left the room leaving the pink one to ponder what he said._

_~End Flashback~_

"Oh, right." I said, before becoming a bit sheepish. "I feel like I was making that too dramatic then, and yes I do. I told you about my world and then I told you to help influence my decisions if I lost my memory again."

"Yup!" He replied his voice seeming higher then usual. "But I still don't know what your talking about!"

I sweat dropped while Chatot fell off his perch. I regained my composer and looked over at Chatot who was groaning on the ground. "Please Wigglytuff!" I half yelled, getting fed up. "Please I need yo-" I stopped as I realized why he wouldn't tell me. I shook my head at my own stupidity, He didn't want Chatot to know. I should have just used telepathy from the beginning.

_'Wigglytuff.' _I told him via telepathy. _'Can you tell me through telepathy?' _

_'I'm a bit surprised you learned telepathy.' _He replied, his voice ringing through my head. _'And yes I can. Chatot can't know this, okay?'_

_'Yes sir.' _I said, maintaining at least a bit of respect for the Guild Master.

_'Alright.' _He started, beginning his explanation. _'You see there is a lot more to this world then just this area of land. We have never named this land and have never gone past the limits of the wonder map. There is actually a whole other world out there. But since ancient times, Pokémon have avoided going out of this region. In some ancient scripts I read, it was said that if a Pokémon was to leave this region, then they would lose the protection they had from the Legends.'_

_'From what the Legends were keeping us safe from, I do not know. But further on in the script it said that there were two groups of humans. The ones who wished to live peacefully with Pokémon, and the ones who wish to take there power for their own. They began to fight amongst each other, the Humans who wished for power were driven back and fled across the ocean. When the power hungry humans left, Mew, one of the legends, sent many of the humans to hopefully change the ways of the other humans. They never returned.'_

_'The scripts said that soon after they left a calamity fell upon this unnamed region. This calamity killed off many of the humans remaining here as well as many other Pokémon. It never fully described the calamity, only saying, "The calamity fell upon us as Great Dark clouds." The legends, fearing the safety of the region, then cut off this region from the rest of the world. There is no details in what they did.'_

_'It goes farther saying that this world is far more vast then the average human or Pokémon mind can comprehend. Sadly that's where it stopped. I have no more information for you. Please tell Lightning that we are are happy he got his friend back.' _He finished.

While we had been using telepathy, we had just stared at each other not moving or making expressions, leaving Chatot thinking we were just having a staring contest or something, a very long one. I gave a swift bow to Wigglytuff saying, "Thank you for your time Wigglytuff, I will now take my leave." And with that I left heading slowly back to The Bluff.

_**I**_arrived without a problem with the sun now high in the sky telling me that about half the day was over. I walked down the stairs leading me into the interior and saw both Lightning and Erica still asleep. I sighed, how could they sleep this long? I went over to wake them up and began shaking Lightning. I frowned, Lightning was usually a early bird and hated waking up late. We didn't do much yesterday so he shouldn't be overly tired too the point where nothing would wake him.

I then looked at his face and saw it scrunched up, like he was having a Night Terror or something. I started shaking him even harder and saying his name. Getting fed up with him I got up and grinned mischievously.

I backed up as I charged up a Aura Sphere in my paw and bellowed, "WAKE UP LIGHTNING!" I then launched the sphere at him creating a small explosion and launching him straight it the wall.

He slid down the wall and was once again in a sleeping position. Needless to say, I was shocked (no pun intended) that he could remain sleeping after that. This actually made me grow frightened, instead of annoyed. I then rushed over to over to Erica's sleeping form and began to shake her violently.

She didn't wake.

Panicking, I ran over to our hoard of berries and search through then until I found what I was looking for, a Chesto berry. I quickly crushed the berry with a weak force palm making it soak into the fur on my paw, and then ran over to Lightning. I opened his mouth and stuck my berry soaked paw on his tongue trying to get as much of the berry juice as I can on to his tongue. I then quickly removed my paw and closed his mouth. Not waiting to see if it worked I ran over to Erica and repeated the process.

I heard some coughing behind me and turned to see Lightning sticking his tongue out ant pawing at it. I giggled as I soon heard Erica coughing as she got up and doing the same thing. I thought they were going to shoot me a glare or hit me or something, for some reason they didn't though. Lightning shocked me by beginning to cry before tackling me to the ground. Erica cried as well, coming and hugging Lightning and me who were on the ground. I was now stuck on the ground between two obviously distraught Pokémon who crying their hearts out and cling to me like I was their life line.

I said nothing as I used my paws to rub both of their heads reassuringly, my berry soaked paw on Erica's head. We all stayed there for a few minutes with the only sound being that of their sniffling and the ocean outside. Lightning was the first to get up and look at me with puffy red eyes. I was scared seeing how much fear was in his eyes. Shaking it off I looked at him and asked my long awaited question.

"What's wrong?"

He stared at me for a few more seconds with Erica now doing the same. They both looked at each other and then back to me. Lightning spoke first.

"We were attacked by something." He said, somewhat vaguely. "All I can say about it was that it looked like a bunch of dark mist with red glowing eyes."

Erica then spoke up, "When we woke up we noticed you weren't here and were about to go look for you, but this mist rose up from the ground in front of the door. It had looked like was looking for something. I don't really know what happened other then that and the fact that I couldn't move."

"Yeah." Lightning said. "It was really weird. Then when we noticed it, it grew what looked like arms and then pointed at us and said one thing, 'Dream'."

We all grew silent. It isn't unreasonable to think that this 'Mist' is the same thing that possessed the Tyranitar yesterday. Something had hurt my best friend and sister and it made me pissed. I was going to get back at them one way or another. No one touches my friend's.

**I finally finished! I have never had such a hard time on a chapter. This not only took me a long time but I had to rewrite it two times all because I went off the path I've made for it! Ugh. I would also like to apologize for the fact that the story has really only had Those three taking up the spotlight. That's it. So without further ado. Nyah!**


	14. Chapter 14:The Start of a New Adventure!

**Nyah! I'd Like to thank everyone of my reviewers for staying with me in this story! It really means a lot to me! I can't thank you guys enough! Also I recently went back to some of my first chapters and I was amazed at how bad some of the spelling was! So I went back and fixed it! Also I have a surprise at the end of this Chapter in the author's note for you guys! So I hope you like it! Recommendation time! I recommend "Love and Understanding" by _28nstillkicking._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but we already know that so lets get on to the story.**

**ON TO THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 14: The Start of a New Adventure!_

Lightning and Erica finally calmed down after about 10 minutes of them shaking in fear. Unfortunately, I haven't many clues as to why they where shaking and they didn't seem to eager to tell me. My guess was that they while they were asleep they had what some call Night Terrors.

From what I understand, Night Terrors are a terribly (no pun intended) realistic dreams where your deepest fears come true. It reminded me of Darkrai how could force Pokémon into these Night Terrors. I remember the one time he had done that to me and I had nearly gotten me and Lightning killed because of it. I shook my head and returned my attention to Lightning an Erica.

I tried to say something to see if they were okay but all that came out was, "Are you two hungry?" I mentally slapped myself, but decided to go through with it anyways.

They didn't say any thing but they really didn't need to. Lightning opened his mouth but before a word came out a grumbling sound was heard. Lightning blushed so hard even through his fur you could see it. Erica and I giggled but we were quickly interrupted by a loud growl, much louder then Lightning's stomach. Lightning and I looked around until our eyes came to rest on Erica who was now blushing as hard, if not harder then Lightning. It was then Lightning's and my turn to laugh with Erica soon joining in the contagious laughing.

I calmed down and went over to get them a few berries each. They were still laughing as I got the berries. I smiled to myself happy that they were feeling a bit better, as I took the time too first wash out the Chesto berry juice that was still soaked into my paw into the little spring. I then grabbed six berries and walked back over to them as they started gasping for breath. I rolled my eyes at them and put three berries in front of both of them.

They regained their breath and noticed the berries at their feet. They gave e a quick thank you before eating the berries I got out for them. When they finished I sat crossed legged in front of them and asked, "Do you guys feel ready to tell me what made you two freak out when you woke up?"

Erica shook her head while Lightning nodded cautiously before he began, "In my dream I was walking through a forest that resembled the Foggy Forest because I could barely see in front of me due to the fog. But despite that it looked like the Foggy Forest it was not. Everything seemed somehow dry and devoid of life. But I'm getting off track here so I'll continue on."

_~Dream/Lightnings PoV~_

As I walked through it, the forest began to clear out but the fog did not. Only being able to see about a foot in front of me I noticed the forest floor became a paved dirt road. As I followed it I noticed some parts of it seemed get darker as if it was wet. I took it as only rain falling from above the fog cover. I continued to walk until I came to what seemed to be a crossroads. It looked familiar until I figured out that it was the Crossroads outside Treasure town. As I looked at the road though, I noticed that the dark spots did not go down two of the ways. As I looked towards where the dark spots led the fog began to clear.

It started to reveal stairs that I thought led to the guild. I wish so badly that I had been wrong. The fog revealed more of the stairs showing tat they were painted a dark red. In actuality, it was the blood of all the guild members that were strewn across the stairs. The corpses of the guild members that Steven and I had come to know and love were all there. I didn't believe it. I looked at the top of the stairs to see I shadowy figure holding something round in it's outstretched hand. It dropped the object and it bounced down the stairs and stopped as it rolled and hit my leg. It was the severed head of Guild Master Wigglytuff.

My whole body began to shake as I looked at Wigglytuff's head. 'That _**Bastered **_had killed all of them!' I was overcome with anger and all I wanted was to rip him to pieces for what he had done. Then to add insult to the wound, he _laughed._ He laughed long and hard in a dry voice that crack with each breath.

I wanted so badly to kill him, but I couldn't move. No matter what I did or how hard I struggled, I could not move from my position. I could only watch as he came down the stairs. He stopped short of me and took his hand and put under my chin and looked me straight in the eyes with a smile on his face. And he said in his cracked voice, "My, my. Your kind of cute. No wonder Steven likes you so much." I still couldn't move as he moved his lips to mine and shoved his Mew-forsaken tongue in. He began to explore my mouth as I could not move. I wanted to bite off his tongue but I still could not move!

I wanted to move so badly, to get away from him. I didn't care about anything other then getting away from him. Then he stopped and took his mouth away from mine and said, "That was tasty." he stopped as he looked into my eyes as I stared at him in a mixture blinding fury and fear. "I love those eyes of yours, so overcome with anger and fear! It just drives me wild!" He laughed his cracked laugh once again and I suddenly felt a weight lifted off me that I didn't know was there. Not thinking about it I tried to whip him with a Iron Tail and to my surprise, it worked. I sent him flying in to the stairs and there was a awful cracking sound as his back connected with the stone stairs.

The darkness started to disappear and fade away, but it left something that made my blood run cold. "Steven?" I asked slowly walking towards the blue and black furred body on the stairs. "Steven?"

"Steven!?" I ran towards the body and sure enough it was a Lucario with out a chest spike. "STEVEN!" I put both my paws on the side of his face and looked into his eyes that were open and staring into space. I looked straight into his eyes as I started to cry. His mint green eyes were glazed over as his mouth hung open ever so slightly. He was dead.

"Oh my." I heard from behind me. It was the voice of that shadow. "I didn't expect you to kill your best friend. To bad, he was just a fool who thought he could have a good and pleasant life."

I didn't move, I was in shock and I couldn't think of anything as I looked into Steven's soulless eyes. "No one can have a pleasant life." The shadow said. "We must all live and die with lives overflowing with strife, pain, and rejection. We all live just to die. So there for you have to die as well Lightning."

I heard what sounded to be footsteps, but I did nothing. I heard the steps stop right behind me but I did nothing as I continued to stare into Steven's lifeless eyes. "And I thought you two were the saviors of this world! What a joke. You two are nothing more then two foolish children. I will be happy to end your pitiful existence Lightning."

My name rang through my mind as he said it. It kept bouncing around as I stood there still doing nothing. _"Live_ _Lightning. Make sure nothing like this happens again. Because this world. This world of vast mysteries and adventures is your home. No, __**our**__ home. Because life goes on. And my life goes on in you."_

I whipped around and launch a point blank Thunderbolt into the shadow that had a looked like Steven but was completely black. He was launched back and into a tree right behind him at the sheer power of my Thunderbolt. I continued to use it as he was pushed further into the tree. "YOU ARE THE FOOLISH ONE! LIFE IS FULL OF BEAUTY IN EVEN THE DARKEST OF PLACES!" I screamed at him.

**CRACK**

The tree snapped and the shadow vanished with a demonic scream. I panted as I turned around to look at Steven's corpse. He lay there dead as I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Steven.."

_~Dream End/ PoV Lightning End~_

Lightning was crying as he finished telling me his dream and I went over and hugged him to let him know that I was still there. He cried into my shoulder and put his arms around me, making sure I was still there.

Erica watched us but did not attempt to move. She just watched silently as Lightning cried into my shoulder. Because I knew Lightning would be like this for awhile I Sent a telepathic message to Erica.

_'Is something wrong? Is it the dream?' _I asked.

_'Huh?' _Erica's ears perked up as she heard my voice. She quickly made Eye contact with me and answered. _'Oh, No it is just... Yea.. I don't want to relive that dream.. is that okay with you?' _When she finished her ears lowered and she looked at the ground awaiting my answer.

_'Yea, it's alright. You don't have to tell me. But just know that I am here if you need comfort, okay?' _I said after a little thinking.

_'Thanks, and I'll remember you said that.' _She said as she lifted her head back up to look at me with a small smile, giving a halfhearted chuckle at the end.

I smiled back at her and then returned my attention to Lightning who was now simply sniffiling now. He then removed his face from my shoulder and unwrapped his forelegs around me then preceded to back up and look at the ground. He uttered a small 'thank you' as he continued looking at the ground.

Felling the tense atmosphere I decided that we should go down to the beach to at least walk off a bit of the dreams. "Hey, how about we go down to the beach?" They both nodded, both seeming quite happy about going out and doing something.

_~Time Skip~_

We arrived at the Crossroads without incident even though the town was bustling with activity. I sighed in relief as we stepped into the middle of the Crossroads. I thought we would never make it out of the town. I was about to continue when I heard whimpering from behind. I turned around with a questioning face, but it soon turned to shock as I saw the source of the whimpering.

Lightning was on the ground, hiding his face with his paws. Now why did this shock me? Well because my best friend is acting like a scared little pup, and he's not even a canine! I shook my head and went over to him, while Erica continued on down the path to the Beach. She was too deep in thought to know what was happening.

I put a paw on Lightning's head and he looked up at me with fearful eyes. I gently smiled at him in a effort to cheer him up. He couldn't help but smile as he watched me smile at him. He got back up and we continued on our way seeing Erica ahead of us. I sighed. _'Looks like it's going to be awhile until there back to normal.' _I thought sadly to myself.

_~Time Skip~ (AN: Another line break! Aren't they fun?)_

We all sat on the sand watching the waves rolling on to shore. Lightning was actually lying down, on the sand having calmed down significantly and had started sleeping peacefully. Erica sat on her haunches to my right, still lost in thought. I sighed as I looked from one to the other, it was going to take a while before they fully recovered. As I was just about to get up to tell them it was time to go back, I heard my name called.

"Steven!" I turned and saw Aaron running towards us from the Beach path. Farther behind him was Victor and Ray who were making no attempt to hurry. I got up and turned to face Aaron as he stopped in front of me with a happy look on his face.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" He said as if something had happened to me. casting a worried glance at Erica who was _still_ in deep in thought and staring at the waves. "We were worried you guys wouldn't be okay. Last time we saw you and Lightning, you two were covered in bandages watching the contest."

Ray and Victor then arrived with Ray speaking. "No offense, but your sister, Erica, is flipping scary." He said in a hushed tone as if to make sure that said Pokémon would not hear. As luck would have it Erica was still lost in thought.

"No offense taken by me, but be happy that Erica is um.. not really here at the moment." Seeing the look of confusion on there faces I continued, "I'll tell you guys later."

"Okay then..." Ray said, unsure of the situation.

"Well anyways Steven, I want to know what happened after the contest." Victor cut in before anyone else could say anything. "Because didn't we lose?"

They all focused their attention on me making me sigh. It looked like there was no way around this. I began to explain to them the events that took place after they fainted. I told them about the Tyranitar and about what happened the following evening. I left out the part where I went and talked to Wigglytuff. No one need to know that just yet. When I finished a thought hit me, well more like two.

"Wait... Why did you ask me? Didn't the other Pokémon tell you?" I asked curiously. "And how did you find us?"

Aaron and Ray looked at Victor who just sighed and said, "I was the first to wake up. So I looked around and saw Chancy from the incubation stall walking towards me. I asked what happened and she told me it was not for her to say and that I should ask the Lucario with the missing chest spike. And that Lucario was obviously you."

"I really stick out don't I?" I said with a sigh. I was trying to be relatively discreet, but I guess that is kind of hard when you jump into a contest and stop a raging Tyranitar. "But that is besides the point. _How _did you find us?"

I knew the answer the moment it left my mouth, but Aaron told me anyways. "Well asked some Pokémon around town and they said they saw you guys walking down to the beach!" He said with a joyful voice. _'I wonder why he is so happy?'_ I thought questionably.

"So Steven.." Said a dark voice behind me, making my skin crawl underneath my fur. "When are you going to tell us about your talk with Wigglytuff?"

The three guys in front of me went from happy, annoyed, and curious to downright terrified. I slowly, _very_ slowly turned around and came face to face with a furious looking Erica. The glare she gave me made me want to curl up and cry like a infant. Then realizing that she had asked me a question I answered as clearly as possible.

"Right now?" I said unsure, not wanting her to get any more up set the she already was. She nodded and just as I was about to start the long explanation, I thought of something to gather thoughts. "Alright then, first off, let's get comfortable because I need to talk to all of you."

Erica's face softened and she nodded along with the other three terrified team members. The four of them sat down in front of me as we listened to the Ocean waves. I felt as if we were missing something but I couldn't place my finger, err... paw on it. "Do you guys feel like we're missing something?" I asked in a attempt to figure out what it was.

The three guys looked completely clueless while Erica looked like she was trying not to laugh. Apparently she couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing making all of us look at her strangely.

"What is it Erica?" I asked, completely lost as to what she thought was so funny.

"You-Haha! You really don't know?" She asked between laughs.

I shook my head, but that only made her laugh harder. I would have gotten annoyed and told her off, but I preferred her this way and she would just get mad. I began ignoring her as I pondered what was missing. That is until 'it' answered for me.

"Hey... *Yawn* What are you guys doing?"

I Turned around and saw Lightning looking at us with sleepy eyes. Erica was still laughing as she clutched her stomach. I saw nothing funny about this.

"Oh hi Ray, Victor, Aaron." He said as he noticed them, looking at each of them as he said their name. The all nodded at him before returning their attention to the slightly crazy Mew.

"Sorry Lightning," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I forgot you were sleeping."

"Hmm..." He said, still being half asleep. "Oh.. Alright.. What are you doing?"

"I was about to tell everyone about my conversation with Guild Master Wigglytuff." This seemed to snap him right out of his sleepiness as he rushed over to sit by the Mew who was finally starting to calm down.

Now with all of my team in front of me I began to tell them of my conversation with Wigglytuff. The listened intently and did not interrupt. They faces each showed shock when I told them that there were other places beyond this region. As soon as I had said that there were places that could be explored beyond this region they all instantly said something at the same time.

Due to not being able to understand them I put my paw up in the air, silencing them instantly. I pointed to Ray who was on the right side of Erica to let him talk.

"I think we should go Explore beyond this region!" He said with great enthusiasm. Everyone else nodded at the statement.

"Before we do that you must know that there is a chance that we won't be able to come back here." I stated. "If we just left, it's possible that none of you would be able to see any of your friends or family here again. Is that really what you guys want?"

They all looked down or away from each other (With the exception of Erica who was looking directly at me). "Don't you guys have family that will miss you if you leave?" I asked, my voice revealing none of my anxiousness.

"I don't really want to talk about that." Ray said with a slight anger underlying his tone.. "I want to get away from this region, that's all you need to know." Before I could even show a reaction to that, Victor spoke up.

"I hate this region and me and Ray are just trying to get away from it okay?" He said with a bit of venom.

Once again I did no get to react as Aaron spoke up. "I have no friends or family that I can remember and everyone I've talked to in this region did not know me. So I'm hoping to find answers elsewhere." He said with no remorse or anything, just seeming like he was stating a fact.

I didn't bother to try and say anything this time and looked over at Lightning. "I don't really want to talk about my family right now Steven..." He said with shame clearly evident in his voice. "But I want to go regardless of the consequences!"

I looked at Erica just to be sure but before I could ask her she just simply said, "I'm going wherever you go brother."

I sighed and looked them all in the eye. "Okay, then we need a ship to travel right now because we are not going to wait til tomorrow." I said with complete seriousness.

They all nodded, not bothering to ask for a answer. "Good." I said upon seeing the confident look on all there faces. "Because there is no ship's in Treasure town we are going to make what we can from the surrounding trees and from our powers. We need to have this done by nightfall. We leave as soon as it is accomplished. Any questions?"

They all stood still and did not move. "Good. First off we need to cut some trees down for the base of the boat. Victor, while we gather wood I need you to transform into Leafeon and make some sheets made out of vines. Erica, I need you to go and get food and water for the journey, but don't stress yourself to much because we are going to need your help putting the ship together. I'll draw out the blueprints for it. Everyone else, gets lumber. Let's do this!"

"YEAH!" They all yelled before we all got to work.

_~Time Skip~ 5 minuets til nightfall_

We all stood (well some of us) looking at our creation before us with pride. Erica went over and picked up the ship in her paw. "Don't you think this is a bit small?" She said with a straight face as she held the model up. We all laughed as she grinned in triumph.

We then went over to the real ship that Erica had stuck in the water. I was a one masted ship with two floors. The top deck and the lower floor that held a bathroom and our room with three beds and the food and water. We only had three beds because we needed three or more Pokémon on deck to make sure everything ran smoothly. There were several green ropes that kept things in place and the Mast held up a large green curtain to catch the wind.

Erica lifted us all on to the boat and made the ship start moving. We were now on our way to explore the world. I had Erica and Victor go to bed below deck to get some rest once we were far enough out. They gratefully accepted I asked if any one else was tired and needed to rest. Ray held up his paw and I sent him down as well. Near the back of the boat was the steering wheel for the boat in which I took my place behind. I then had Aaron and Lightning watch for any obstacles just in case.

We met with no resistance and continued on quietly into the vast ocean with no regrets. I few hours latter I spotted what seemed to be a wall of clouds in the distance. When we got closer I found that that was exactly what it was. A wall of clouds that reached up higher then imaginable. I Told Lightning to go wake up the others so they could see this. When they came up they let out a audible gasp. From what I could tell this was the barrier that surrounded the region.

"Are you guys ready to enter the unknown?" I asked.

No one said a word, they all just nodded. And so we entered. If only we knew of the horrors that awaited us.

**All done! What do you guys think? I spent a lot of thought on this chapter and now it's finally finished! Now you guys/girls are probably wondering what this 'surprise' is! Well the next chapter is going to be a Halloween special as you might have guessed from the last words of this chapter. Before I go though I would just like to say that I'd love it if you guys would tell me if something seems off to you in any way about my story. That's all! So without further ado, Nyah!**


	15. Chapter 15: City of

**Hey everyone! Huh? Where did you all go? Must have scared them off. *Looks in mirror* EEEK! Who's that sexy beast? Oh, that's me. Whoops! I meant have this done much, _much,_ earlier but I got behind on homework and was not allowed to write until I had caught up. And thank you for the reviews my faithful readers! Their all very much appreciated! Alright, this chapter's recommendation is any story by _A1eXtheWr1Ter._**

**A few things you need to know about this chapter. It will switch PoV (Point of View) often so it may be a bit confusing. The second is that this chapter will give a bit of insight on some of the characters and their back stories, so pay attention as best as you can! Third is that if things get overly graphic I'll warn you ahead of time.**

**Also just in case some people get confused I'll start putting which character is what at the end of the chapters. For this chapter I'll put them right here.**

**Steven~Lucario  
Lightning~Luxray  
Erica~Shiny Mew  
Ray~Quilava  
Aaron~Absol  
Victor~Eevee**

**Disclaimer: I just asked my parents and they said I do not own Pokémon!**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 15: City of..._

We slowly entered the cloud barrier, encountering no resistance what so ever. It became very hard to see more than 20 feet in front of me as we fully entered the cloud barrier. I had Erica and Victor (who was now an Espeon) be ready to use Psychic and stop the boat or lift it in case we were about to hit a rock or something. Lightning was on watch because he could see better due to his natural X-ray vision.

"We are fine for now Steven!" Lightning yelled over to me from the front of the boat, his voice echoing through the foggy air eerily. "There is nothing sticking out of the water for a mile or so!"

"Alright!" I yelled back, my voice also echoing through the silence. It was like one of those pirate movies I saw Matt and Briana watching back in my world.

We continued on in silence for an unidentifiable amount of time. My internal clock said that it had been about two hours. Too bad I have a horrible sense of time...

Erica and Victor relaxed on the floor of the deck near the edges having stopped standing awhile ago. Lightning was on his hind legs with his fore paws on the front railing watching out just in case. Ray was down in the bathroom which is basically a hole to the bottom of the boat. Aaron sat by me watching the ocean as fog drifted over it.

More time passed and still no sign of anything. I had Ray go down and bring food up so we could all eat. He came back up a moment later with an armful of berries and one in his mouth. I asked Lightning if he saw anything. When he said no I called everyone over so we could all eat.

We all grabbed a bunch of berries from Ray leaving him with nothing but the berry in his mouth. Unfortunately, that berry was then snatched by Erica. She floated up to the top of the mast with the berry in hand giggling all the way.

"Hey!" Ray yelled to her once he realized he had been berry snatched. "Erica! That was mine!"

"I don't know what you're talking about my dear Ray." She said innocently, hiding the berry behind her. "I've had this berry the whole time."

He growled at her, but before it could get any worse I stepped in. "Here Ray," I said handing him a pink heart-shaped berry. "It was a Pecha berry right?"

He frowned as he looked from the berry to me. "But, this I your Pecha berry."

I smiled at him. "It's fine, I have other berries. Besides you seem to really like Pecha berries."

He grinned before taking the berry. "Thanks man."

"No problem." I replied with a pleasant smile. I then sat down with my berry pile and began to eat.

After we had all eaten we each returned to what we were doing and time dragged on once again... Hours maybe even minutes passed sluggishly. We entertained ourselves by playing with our tails or talking to each other.

"Guys I see something!" Lightning's voice rang through the annoying silence.

We all stopped what we were doing and immediately looked in front of the boat. There was a slight darkness in front of us through the fog and it only got darker and bigger as we got closer. It stopped after a bit and revealed a wooden bridge that just dropped off into the water. After a second of looking at it I realized it was a dock.

"Whoa!" Lightning exclaimed looking past the dock into the fog. I followed where he was looking and saw that the dock led right to it, whatever 'it' was. "There is a whole town over there guys! But I don't see anyone... Odd..."

"Alright who wants to explore?" I asked everyone. Erica's and Ray's paws shot up while Aaron, Victor, and Lightning just simply said "Me." or "I do."

"Looks like it's unanimous." I stated, "We will all Explore!"

"Yeah!"

Too bad we didn't have fear in our hearts...

_~Time Skip and PoV Switch~ Aaron_

We reached the town Lightning spoke of mere moments after we set off, but we did not find any life here. It was desolate and eerie. The town did not look damaged, nor did it look like any building I've seen a Pokémon make. Buildings with triangular tops were all around us. Farther past the buildings were cliffs that I could not see the top of. But it seemed that they acted as a barrier to protect the town.

We walked into the town on a paved dirt road just like the ones at treasure town. We walked down the road between the "houses" hoping to find someone, but the town was empty, and it looked like it was still inhabited. The fog only made everything all the more eerie making me wonder why the heck it was so foggy.

We came to a crossroad and stopped in the middle. I looked at the other three ways and then back the way we came. They all looked the same!

"We are going to need to place a marker here so we can find our way back everyone." Steven told us in a slightly hushed voice. "Any ideas?"

"We could light a fire here." Ray said in an equally hushed voice. Apparently everyone could feel the strange atmosphere.

"That might work Ray," Steven replied. "But a few problems. One, what are we going to use as fuel and two, What if it goes out?"

Ray opened his mouth as if to tell Steven how it would work, but then re-closed his mouth as he realized his idea would not work. His ears lowered and looked down at the ground and muttered, "It _seemed _like a good idea..."

Steven put his paw under his chin as his face took on a look of being deep in thought. Lightning walked up to Steven and tapped his shoulder with his own tail. Steven looked back at him and Lightning nodded. Steven had a look of questioning on his face which soon turned to realization.

"Okay everyone back up!" Steven said suddenly.

We all backed up and Steven closed his eyes. His paws began to glow with mint green energy and he suddenly jumped into the air and vanished in the fog. A few seconds later he came blasting back through the fog heading to the ground head first. He hit the ground with a boom and earth shot everywhere. I covered my eyes with a paw as I squinted for a sign of Steven. The dust settled and Steven was standing in a small crater in the center of the crossroad. He was perfectly fine and seemed to be smiling at what he had done.

"There!" He said triumphantly. "Now we have a marker!"

"Steven…" I heard Erica say quietly, her voice vibrating with anger. But he seemed to hear and turned to look at her fearfully. "You know you could have _asked me _to make a marker instead of spraying dirt all over us."

"Um…" He said nervously. "I was trying to make something that was completely obvious and I knew it would be a bit hard for you to tear some earth out of the ground."

"Fine." She said seeming to forgive him. "But don't do it again unless you want to have a repeat of last time."

"Yes!" He said saluting her. No one laughed at this seeing as we all knew how scary Erica could be when angered.

"Not to butt in or anything," I said slightly impatiently. "But what now?"

"Oh!" Steven said relived for the change of subject. "Well we are going to split up into groups of two. Because Ray and Victor get along well you two will be in one group and take the right path." They both nodded and set off down the path and disappeared into the mist.

"Aaron, you will be with Erica and take the left path." He said looking pleadingly at Erica. She nodded and he continued. "Lightning and I will take the front path."

He finished there and we set off in our directions. I walked by Erica who looked down at me querulously as she flew around. I looked up at her slightly annoyed by her antics but stayed calm never the less.

"So…" She started, but I cut her off.

"If you are going to ask about my past, don't." I said as nicely as I could. "I have no memory of it."

"Really?" She asked interestedly. "I think I might be able to help."

I was about to reply to her when an unearthly screech sounded throughout the village. I couldn't pinpoint the direction it came from and it made my fur stand on end making me look slightly fluffy.

"Stay here I'm going to check on the others really quick!" She commanded and floated in place with her eyes closed.

"Um…" I said after she floated in midair for awhile doing nothing. "Not to burst your bubble but what are you doing?"

"Huh?" She said opening her eyes. "Why am I still here? I should have teleported…"

She looked around at the village around us before her eyes took on a look of horror. "Crap!" She said looking very scared. "We need to get out of here _now_!"

"Why what's wrong?" I asked totally lost.

She never got to answer because in the next second she had vanished a long with everything else around me. I felt that I was falling all of the sudden as everything around me turned white.

_~Location - Unknown~_

I kept falling and falling until I landed on what I assumed to be a floor. I looked down at the ground and was met with the sight of two pale humans walking in a forest.

One of them had short white hair and two eyes that were different colors. His left eye was blue while his right eye was crimson red. He wore a white zip-up jacket that was left unzipped to reveal his black shirt. For lower garments he wore black jeans with some blue and red running shoes. He wore a medium sized sword on his back.

The other one who was in front of him had long white hair and had blue eyes. She wore a gold sweater and some baggy black jeans a long with some blue running shoes. She wore a bow and a quiver that was fully stocked.

"Hey sis?" The male said with worry in her voice "What are we going to do if we can't find Dad?"

"Oh don't worry about it!" She said confidently, but worry still shone in her eyes. "I'm sure he'll be fine! It is Dad after all."

"Okay."

They continued walking for a little while before the brother held out an arm for her to stop. He pointed into a grove of trees and they both sneaked up to get a better look.

"Pokémon…" The brother whispered. She nodded and they both proceeded to sneak around the grove. The brother drew his sword and his sister drew her bow and notched an arrow. The brother ad a scythe like appendage on the hilt of his sword and the sister had blades on the ends of her bow. They both kept sneaking around the grove until they made it past and continued walking. They had only made it about a foot when they heard a growl. They both looked around and saw a Mightyena come out of the brush in front of them along with five others. The Mightyena slowly walked towards them and the sis trained an arrow at the leader. They kept walking towards them and they in turn walked slowly backwards into the grove.

They came into the grove with the Mightyena and them not making any moves to attack the other. The brother then looked around the grove and saw that there was a man behind them. He elbowed his sister lightly and they looked between the Man and the Mightyena who had converged around the man and were growling at them.

The man had his face hidden in a hood that he wore and the darkness of the forest only aided him. He wore a cloak that hid the rest of his body making it impossible to know who he is. Then the man began to laugh. It was a high pitched, maniacal laugh that set your hairs on end. The man then said five words that swept any thought of running away from this man.

**WARNING! MILD GORE AHEAD!**

"So you are his Children." He said in a happy voice, as if it was his birthday.

Without thinking the sister immediately demanded, "What did you do with our father?!"

"The man seemed to become happier at her question as he replied in in a overly joyful tone, "Oh I killed him! It was quite great actually, he kept pleading for mercy saying he had to take care of his two children. But alas, I had my digs rip out his guts and before he could die I-" He stopped suddenly upon seeing the angry looks we gave him.

"Oh! I see I've mad you angry haven't I?" He said in a condensing tone. "But little children are not allowed to be angry with their elders, I think I'll have to punish you."

The boy and girl both looked at him menacingly as the man raised his right arm. The girl Shot her arrow at the man but one of the Mightyena jumped in the way and and took the shoot right through the head killing it instantly. The man fidgeted, seeming to stare at the body of the Mightyena, before bursting out saying, "YOU KILLED MY PET! I'LL-" But what ever he was going to say next was cut off as another arrow pierced his neck. He clutched his neck as blood poured freely from the pierced artery before falling on the ground and bleeding out.

A silence fell throughout the area before howls ripped through it. The howls came from the Mightyena that surrounded the siblings. The howls then changed to low growls as they stalked towards the siblings. The sister pulled out another arrow and trained on the nearest Mightyena as the brother got into a fighting stance. Then the battle for survival began.

The brother slashed the first Mightyena to jump at him clean in half and followed up by reliving another of it's head. I could only see through the Brother's eyes as he slew each Mightyena. Another Mightyena was smarter than the ones who now lay dead at the brother's feet at stood a good distance away and charged up a **Shadow Ball **and launched it at him. He flipped his sword around so he was using the Scythe part the stabbed the nearest body and put it between him and the ghostly ball. The body was obliterated and he dashed through the resulting smoke and stabbed his scythe through the Mightyena's skull.

He heard a scream from behind him and quickly turned around. His sister had her back against the tree and was clutching her stomach as blood oozed from three claw wounds. Her bow was in two pieces behind the last Mightyena which was closing in on her. He quickly dash over and stabbed the scythe through the Mightyena's spine. It screeched in pain before he silenced it by pulling the scythe and cutting it in half.

Seeing that all the Mightyena were dead he looked back to his sister who was now on the ground with blood pooling around her. "SILICA!" He screamed as he dashed over to her and lifted her up into his arms and looked onto her pained face.

"Aaron... I'm sorry..." She croaked as as her eyes began to dim.

"No, it's alright your going to be fine." He said as tears streamed down his eyes. He knew perfectly well that he was lying to himself, she had suffered a fatal wound.

"I'm s...sor...ry..." Her eyes lost their shine and her body fell limp. I held her in my arms as I began to cry fully now. I had finally lost everything.

I put my hand to her face as if this would somehow make her come back. I put her back down and stood up, I had to get stronger so I would not lose anything ever again. Everything around me went blank and I feel into darkness once more. But as quickly as the darkness had come, it disappeared. I stood up on my four legs and looked around at the forest. I had only one thought in my head. To get stronger.

_~Real World~_

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back at the check point we made! I then remembered what had happened.

"Erica!?" I yelled suddenly. "Where are you!?"

_~Time Backtrack~ Erica_

"_The silence is killing me!" _I thought as we walked through the fog with me floating around looking at Aaron. "_Maybe I could ask him about his past?"_

"So..." I started, trying to find the right words but he cut me off, seeming to have guessed my unspoken question.

"If you are going to ask about my past, don't." He said seeming to struggle with being polite. "I have no memory of it."

"Really?" I asked interestedly, thinking of my Physic powers. "I think I might be able to help."

he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by an unearthly screech that resounded throughout the village. I instantly became worried for my brother. I didn't want to lose him when I only recently found him!

"Stay here I'm going to check on the others really quick!" I commanded Aaron before concentrating on appearing by Steven.

"Um…" I heard Aaron say after awhile. "Not to burst your bubble but what are you doing?"

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes. "Why am I still here? I should have teleported…"

I felt fear grip me all the sudden as I looked around at the Village. Then it hit me like a **Watergun** to the face. _"How could I have not noticed before!"_ I thought, reprimanding myself.

"Crap!" I said turning to Aaron, failing to see the Shadow coming towards Aaron. "We need to get out of here _now_!"

"Why what's wrong?" He asked in total bewilderment. But before I could answer him the shadow swallowed him up and sank into the ground.

"AARON!" I screamed lunging in vain at the shadow. It sunk fully into the ground and disappeared with me crashing into the spot where Aaron had once stood.

I slammed my fist into the ground where Aaron had once been. "DANG IT!" I screeched, slamming my fist once more into the ground but not making the slightest difference.

I felt a presence behind me and I quickly flew up to avoid it. I turned as I flew up and saw a shadow just like the one that had taken Aaron. Overcome with anger towards it, I thrust out my paw and launched a extremely focused beam of Dark energy at it. It cut threw it instantly causing the shadow to fade away. But I had no time to rest as a screech echoed all around me. I tensed but it became dead silent once more.

The fog thickened to the point that I could no longer see anything other then myself. I felt fear grip me as the world around me become unnaturally cold. The dread flowed irrationally through my veins as I began to panic. I felt as if I was about to die even though there was no sing of danger._"Steven!" _I thought desperately. _"Save me!"_

But no help would come. Perhaps I already knew that, but it didn't make these next moments become any less terrifying. Everything was quiet. No one was here, I was alone.

I felt tears escape the confines of my eyes and slide slowly down the fur of my cheeks. I was alone again, and I knew it. I curled into a small ball trying to make myself small and insignificant as I drifted on to the dirt road sobbing.

Then out of the fog came a crème colored fox with many tails. I only vaguely noticed this as I was too consumed in my fear. I felt something soft, warm, and welcoming curl around me silently telling me that it was okay.

"_It's okay Erica,"_ I heard in my ear. _"Because I'm always with you..."_

And is soon as it had come it was gone. The warmth, the soothing voice, the fur, my Pokémon mother. It sat up, tears no longer falling down my blue furred cheeks, and looked around. Not a soul was in sight, and yet, I felt as if something, something full of love, was watching over me, keeping me safe. Hardening my resolve I began to float once again down the path, to find Aaron...

_~Time Backtrack~ Victor_

"Stupid fog," My companion grumbled, trying to keep the blue flame on his back lit. "Why can't it just disappear..."

"Well my loyal pup." I said in a snide voice, eager to get back at him for his constant grumbling.

"I'm not a -" He began, looking at me with anger in his eyes, but I cut him off.

"Tut tut," I said grinning widely, perhaps I had a slight sadistic streak? "You mustn't interrupt your _companion_."

He grumbled something inaudible that sounded oddly like, "Your never like this with Steven..." But I continued on, as if I could not hear him.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted, you should just keep it out. It's not like it's going to do us any good with you keeping it lit."

"Fine!" He yelled his flame going out instantly. We continued to walk in silence for a few moments before we said anything.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, feeling guilty for treating my friend like that. "I was just annoyed at you for grumbling so much."

"It's alright," He replied, accepting my apology. "I know you weren't acting yourself."

**WARNING! SLIGHT GORE AHEAD!**

I opened my mouth to reply but then a... creature appeared in front of us. It was a quadrupedal... thing, that had no eyes, only bloody sockets. It looked skeletal with black leathery skin that stretched unnaturally on it. It had paws with great large claws that did not match it's unholy body. It stood about a foot higher then both me and Ray combined. I would have liked to say that it had horns with how it looked like a monster from the Distortion World, but it did not.

Not even attempting to conceal it, I shook in fear. This was not something we could beat on our own. Transforming into my Espeon form I sent a telepathic message to Ray as he stood paralyzed next to me. I did not once take my eyes of this creature in case it tried to attack.

We both took one step back (with me pulling Ray) and the creature took a step towards us. With that one step, it sent a truly horrible sound at us. It had the sound of a infant in horrible pain mixed in with the sound of cracking of bones causing us to cringe. With a shock I realized that the sounds came from two different locations. One came not from the creatures mouth, which remained closed, but from its body. The second came from everywhere else. It was like we were amidst the tortured souls of the Distortion World.

Thinking quickly, I transformed into Umbreon and focused my anger. I let the feeling of rippling electricity spread through my body before jumping above Ray and launch the **Dark Pulse** in every direction. The sounds of more wailing told me it hit. Using this moment of confusing a latched on to Ray with my mouth and pulled him back the way we came. Getting the message he turned allowing me to let go as we both began to run. In order to go faster, he got on both paws and began sprinting.

With both of us running for our lives, we had very little time to check for any enemies. But then again, we didn't have to. The sound of running could be heard behind us I felt intense heat next to me telling me that Ray had sent a fire attack behind us. Following his example, I sent **Shadow Ball **behind me, not really aiming, just hoping to confuse the enemy. It must have worked because the sounds behind us ceased after a resounding boom.

Knowing that it would only occupy those things for a short while and upon noticing that Ray was way ahead of me, I picked up the speed. As soon as I caught up with him we burst through the fog and in to the checkpoint.

_~Time Backtrack~ Ray_

"Stupid fog," I grumbled for the umpteenth time. It was _really_ making it hard to keep my flame lit. "Why can't it just disappear..."

"Well my loyal pup." Victor said in a snide voice as he walked by me.

"I'm not a -" I began, feeling anger surge through my body as I looked at him.

"Tut tut," He interrupted me, thus irritating me farther. "You mustn't interrupt your _companion_."

"Your never like this with Steven..." I grumbled quietly, feeling distinctly pissed, but at least it was keeping my flame lit.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted, you should just keep it out. It's not like it's going to do us any good with you keeping it lit." He continued on, seeming not to have heard my comment.

"Fine!" I yelled at him, allowing my flame to go out. I allowed the silence that came afterward to continue without interruption, using it to calm down.

"I'm sorry," He apologized suddenly, looking at me guiltily. He must have not been annoyed to the point that he didn't listen to reason. "I was just annoyed at you for grumbling so much."

"It's alright," I said calmly, feeling much better that he hadn't meant to be so mean. "I know you weren't acting yourself."

**WARNING! SLIGHT GORE AHEAD!**

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped abruptly, staring directly in front of us with a look of fear. I turned around to find myself looking into the bloody sockets of a spawn from the distortion world.

I could only guess that Victor was seeing the same thing. My body seemed to freeze up and my senses were barely useable. _"Ray, get ready to run." _I heard in my head, but did not really register that it was Victor's voice. I felt a sharp pain pierce my paw as I was tugged back a step. Then the sound of screaming awoke me from my stupor and I noticed that waves of dark energy were being sent in every direction above me. I felt a sharp pain once again in my paw as I was tugged backward, away from the spawn. Getting the massage I began to run away from the spawn. Pain dulled slightly in my paw but I did not stop to check.

I only vaguely noticed that I was running beside a Umbreon, but that did nothing to hamper my progress. Taking the chance, I turned my head and shot a white hot **Flamethrower** pursuingcreature. Not checking to see if it hit I turned and ran harder. A loud boom broke through the air behind me and I felt the presence of the Umbreon beside me once again. I heard what sounded like a voice calling for someone named "Erica". But who she was I did not know at the moment because I saw the familiar sight of the checkpoint in front of me.

_~Time Backtrack~ Lightning_

We had just gone through the front path and instantly the Fog closed in around us like a blanket. Knowing that the fog was just water in gas form, I had to keep my electricity down. I had been looking for a good chance to talk to Steven alone for awhile and now was as good a time as any.

"Hey Steven, about that nightmare I had back at the bluff..." I said nervously, trying not to seem scared in any way. "Do you think that something like that could happen?"

He stayed quiet for a second, seeming to ponder my question. "Well let me answer you with another question." He said seriously. "What makes you think that it couldn't happen?"

The question momentarily stunned me before I pondered it and answered, "Well you could be possessed by a ghost of some kind, but I don't think I would end up having to kill you because of it."

"Exactly." He said with a smile. "I definitely _could_ be taken over, but what's to say you won't be able to free me?"

Before I could answer Steven continued, "The reason that you would be able to free me would be because of our friendship. _I _believe that you could free me, Lightning. Nothing will ever change the fact that you are my best and closest friend."

My mouth open as I stood rooted to the spot, stunned. Shaking my head I ran to catch back up with Steven who was chuckling lightly. I guessed that my face had amused him.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something, even though I already did." He said with another chuckle before continuing on and resuming his serious demeanor. "What happened to your parents Lightning?"

I felt as if I had been drenched in ice cold water when that question reached my ears. I looked at the ground, I had been hoping not to tell him this as it would only bring back that sense of abandonment.

Noticing my sudden change in mood, Steven quickly said, "You don't have to tell me, I know that it is a touchy subject."

"No," I said, realizing I would feel much better in confiding in my best friend. "I want tell you, no _need_ to tell you."

He stayed silent as I gathered my resolve to go back to those painful memories. "Two years ago, right after that dream where we made contact with each other, I decided to go visit my family. I felt heartened by getting to talk to you again and I felt I would at least see you again. So it made it that much easier to go back. I never told you this, but my family never actually wanted me to become a explorer. They were completely against it and had said they would disown me if I even tried to become a explorer."

"I of course was still a coward, but at that moment, I just felt as if I _had_ to stand up to my parents. So I did just that... My father... he tried to kill me... saying he needed to rid this world of some _filth..._" I had tears running down my face now. I fell on to my haunches trying to say more. But before another word could come out, I felt arms around my neck and a body pressed against me.

"It's alright Lightning," He said soothingly in my ear. "I know exactly how you feel."

I felt a rush of anger and jumped back away from Steven and out of his hug. "How could you possibly know how _I _feel?!" I snarled at him.

He looked at me with hurt look before saying gently, "Lightning, I had a Father who _shot _me simply because he thought I was _trash._"

In those few words I felt all the anger leave me, only to be replaced by guilt. "I-I'm sorry..." I apologized with a small voice as I looked at the ground, once again falling to my haunches.

"It's okay Lightning." He said, his voice gentler still. "I know you didn't mean it."

Then once again, I felt those arms around my neck and the body pressed against me. Not holding back any more, I cried tears full of sorrow and longing as I threw my fore legs around him, returning his hug. I cried for a bit longer before, feeling a lot better, began my story once again. But I did not let go of Steven as I told him.

"After my father tried to k-kill me, I ran. I ran until I could no longer feel those horrible eyes of my father on me. When I stopped and looked at where I was I found myself on the beach that we met at. And there on that beach I saw a strange looking rock that was a different color then the rest. It attracted me. I could not resist it's pull and when I picked it up. I found it to be a Relic Fragment. The very same one that I had the day I met you." I smiled as I recounted the day we met.

"Then, years later, after we made contact in that dream, I gathered up the courage and went off to find my parents. I found the place we had lived so long ago. But all I found there was grave with nothing to tell me who it was. My parents were gone and I knew that, but that didn't stop me from looking around again and again until, I found my old resting place. But all that told me was that it had not been touched since I ran away."

"There was nothing for me to find anymore. They were gone." I finished sadly. We just sat there in silence for a few more seconds until a screech filled the foggy air.

Not wasting any time, I dashed off, back towards the checkpoint. I didn't even have to check to see if Steven was coming as I could hear his paws hitting the ground behind me. That screech had come from near the checkpoint and judging by the more fur rising screeches, some of our team members were in trouble.

_~Time Backtrack~Steven_

The fog surrounded us as we stepped on to the path, blighting our sight. Silence enfolded around us, allowing us to only hear the sound of our paws hitting the ground, which really was barely noticeable as it is. The eeriness of it all put my fur on end.

"Hey Steven, about that nightmare I had back at the bluff..." Lightning said suddenly, nearly making me jump and my heart beat spike up. "Do you think that something like that could happen?"

I had to calm myself down as I tried to figure out what he asked. I thought about what he asked (once I had figured out what that was) before I found a way to answer him while also asking him his own question at the same time. "Well let me answer you with another question." I told, making sure he new that I was entirely serious. "What makes you think that it couldn't happen?"

Judging by the pause, I had momentarily stunned him, or he was just thinking really hard. "Well you could be possessed by a ghost of some kind," He said slowly. "But I don't think I would end up having to kill you because of it."

"Exactly." I said, smiling at him; he had understood. "I definitely _could_ be taken over, but what's to say you won't be able to free me?"

I felt I had to make sure he new with a certainty that I believed in him 100%, so I continued before he could answer. "The reason that you would be able to free me would be because of our friendship. _I _believe that you could free me, Lightning. Nothing will ever change the fact that you are my best and closest friend."

Lighting stopped with his mouth hanging open. I chuckled at the amusing sight as I continued walking, he would catch up. And almost immediately, I heard him run to catch up with me.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something, even though I already did." I said with another lighthearted chuckle, but regained my serious air soon after. This question had been bugging me ever since we had left the region. "What happened to your parents Lightning?"

The silence that followed was horrible. I knew instantly that something had indeedhappened to his parents. His eyes clouded with a look of emptiness before he looked at the ground.

Not wanting to cause him any more emotional pain, I quickly told him, "You don't have to tell me, I know that it is a touchy subject." I did indeed know that it was a touchy subject. I had after all been betrayed by my family.

"No," He replied slowly. "I want tell you, no _need_ to tell you."

I waited quietly as he mentally prepared himself to tell me. He started with two years ago, after the dream I had where we had communicated. He then talked about how, before he became a explorer, his father had reacted to his decision. "...My father... he tried to kill me... saying he needed to rid this world of some _filth..._" He stopped suddenly as if he was chocking on his own words. He fell on to his haunches and opened his mouth trying to say more. I didn't want him to talk any more, at least, until he had calmed down.

I put my arms around his neck in a form of hug and held him close. "It's alright Lightning," I said him, wanting him to be okay. "I know exactly how you feel."

I didn't expect what came next. He broke out of my hug as he jumped back, getting in a offensive position. "How could you possibly know how _I _feel?!" He snarled at me, eyes full of hatred and anger.

I felt his words pierce right through my heart like icy daggers. The look of in his eyes hurt me just as much as the words, but I tried hard to hide how much that had hurt me and replied in a gentle voice. "Lightning, I had a Father who _shot _me simply because he thought I was _trash._"

His disposition changed instantly to a look of guilt. He looked at the ground and said in a small voice, full of regret. "I-I'm sorry..." As soon as he said that he fell on to his haunches once again.

"It's okay Lightning." I said, finding it easier to be kind. "I know you didn't mean it."

I then went over to him and once again hugged him, very glad that I didn't have a chest spike. He not retaliate, but instead, returned my hug as he burst into tears. He kept crying onto my as I simply held on to him, glad that he was no longer mad at me. Then suddenly he began talking, continuing his story where he left off in a shaky voice.

His grip tightened around me as he talked about how he had ran from his family and found himself on the beach where we met. He then told me how he had then found the Relic fragment and then skipped ahead, returning to after the dream. He told me how had gone and searched for his family's home. He continued to talk about he he had found his home only to find a grave and that no one had lived there for a longtime.

"There was nothing for me to find anymore. They were gone." He finished, his voice full of sorrow. I stayed silent, not wanting to say anything. He seemed to be fine with that as he too, stayed silent. But all that had just transpired was quickly wiped from my head, as a demonic screech filled the air.

Lightning was the first to react as he jumped away from me and dashed towards the checkpoint, at which I promptly followed. There was a chorus of more screeches that sound distinctly like infants. This caused me to run faster. I overtook Lightning and sped into the checkpoint zone. I took in everything in a instant.

Near the edge I saw Arron calling for Erica, looking distinctly spooked. I saw Ray and Victor blast through the fog from there path and Erica dash through hers. It was easy to figure out where the threat had come from seeing as Ray and Victor where that only ones that were breathing heavily. Seeing that they had no cuts or anything to tell me if they fought made me think otherwise, so I assumed that they had not encountered whatever had made that sound.

My speculation proved to be wrong almost instantly as a demonic roar came from directly behind them. "EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE SHIP!" I yelled over the roar. They all froze and snapped there heads at me, seemingly forgetting about what ever had just roared. I myself had no clue what it was but anything that could make that kind of sound is not something we want to mess with. I was going to make sure that my team made it out of here alive.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" I roared, not unlike what ever had just a moment ago. "GO!"

**WARNING! GORE!**

And they all ran back towards the boat with Lightning running to take the lead. I followed Erica who was at the back across the checkpoint, back towards the ship. But before I could even make it to the path that led to the ship something plowed into me. I was sent flying, but before I could land, I corrected myself in mid-air. I spun so that I landed on my back paws with one paw on the ground for support and another charging up a **Aura Sphere**. I looked at the creature that had ran into me and two words came to mind, Hell Spawn.

It's eyes were gone, replaced by red bloody sockets, and it being a quadrupedal being, stood on four paws. Its skin was leathery black and had claw on it's paws that reminded me of a prehistoric Raptor. It's muzzle was hanging agape with sharp decaying teeth. It seemed to be breathing but something told me that it wasn't actually alive. It made rattling sounds as it breathed and not once did it move.

Know that my **Aura Sphere **would more then likely not work due to it being a fighting type attack, I began to try and remember my family that I had shot me on that cliff. I felt anger start to flow through my veins like a poison as each memory of what my "family" had done to me throughout my life passed through my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my **Aura Sphere **change from its normal mint green color to a blackish purple color.

I then slowly moved towards the path that led to the ship, keeping my eyes on the creature. I heard my name being called from down the path. _'Looks like they just noticed that I'm gone.' _I thought with hatred coating my thoughts. I just loathed everything right now, and I didn't know why. But I didn't have anymore time to think about it as the creature charged me.

I felt my anger flare up as it came to me in slow motion. _'How __**dare**__ it charge me?! How __**dare**__ it even __**try**__ to touch me?!'_ I wanted that creature dead. I wanted to see it ripped to shreds. I then noticed that I had a pitch-black **Aura Sphere **in my paw.

"DIE YOU FOUL CREATURE!" I bellowed as I launched the black sphere at it. As soon as the sphere left my paw, I felt my anger evaporate to be replaced with a feeling of relative peace. The sphere made contact with its head and went in a few inches before exploding. Before the smoke enveloped it, I saw its head disintegrate. I felt slightly sick at seeing that but I remembered that I had to get to the ship.

I ran onto the path and ran towards the ship. I heard a hair-rising screech as I ran but ignored it. I saw the ship already turned around along with Lightning on the pier looking like he was arguing with someone. But stopped as he heard me running towards him. I didn't even need to tell him as we both jumped onto the ship.

"ERICA, VICTOR, GET US OUT OF HERE!" I yelled to them before I could even see them. At once the ship began to move back through the fog.

I then ran over to were we put the wheel and began giving orders. "Lightning, protect Erica! Ray, protect Victor! Aaron, get up here and get ready to launch a dark type attack at anything that comes towards our ship!"

I heard the same screeches from before coming from behind the boat. I quickly went to the back of the boat and stared out through the fog. The screeching got farther and farther away until I could hear only the sound of the water below.

"Don't ease up yet!" I commanded. "We aren't safe until we are out of this fog!"

I felt a presence behind me and turned around to find... Nothing. _'Probably just all the tension taking a tole on my senses.' _I thought, shaking my head before turning around to look back through the fog.

Time passed slowly with nothing happening until... "WE'RE OUT!" Ray yelled. And sure enough, the dying rays of the dusk sun flowed on to us, warming our bodies. I looked behind the ship at the fleeing fog. We were out of that place finally. I felt wind blow through my fur as I stared behind the ship across the water.

"Everyone! At ease!" I yelled to them as night crept over us, leaving us in relative darkness.. I heard a collected sigh of relief and the sounds of bodies collapsing on to the floor of the ship. I went look and saw that both Erica and Victor, who was now back in Eevee form, had collapsed and passed out.

Seeing as there was wind once again the ship would move on it's own again so I went back to the wheel. But before I could even get slightly settled and ready to stay awake a while longer, Lightning shouted, effectively waking up Erica and Victor. "I SEE LAND!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone else shouted, including me.

"I SAID-" He started but was cut off by Erica.

"WE KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" She yelled back, looking slightly miffed. "WE WERE JUST SURPRISED!"

"Oh..." He said in a small voice.

"Lightning," I asked him kindly. "Which way?"

"Strait ahead..." He replied, pawing at the wooden floor.

"How far?"

This caused him to snap his head back to the front saying, "Oh crap."

We didn't need to ask as the ship suddenly stopped, sending us all crashing forward (except Erica who had been floating, but she then pretended that she too had been sent forward, landing with a fake "ow") on to the ground.

Looks like we had made it to some new land...

**8006 words! Wow! This is my longest chapter yet! Also I really must apologize for the long wait. I meant to have this done by Halloween, but that didn't happen. I really worked hard on this chapter and it would really help if you guys/girls told me if I misspelled anything or missed a word, just any errors. If you would also please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter, it would be much appreciated! So without further ado, Nyah!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Fate of Humanity Part I

**Happy Birthday! Because I'm giving all of you a chapter for both stories, on my birthday! So therefor its my present to all of you! Today I, at last, turned 16!**

**This chapter contains a lot of inner monologue so strap down and have fun reading! ...or just skip should you so wish. I had to change the original plot because I found I would get stuck so there we go! So this chapter's recommendation is _Coolevilshark_'s "Tainted Rose: Shadows of the Kalos". **

**Disclaimer: The owning of Pokémon doth not be by mine own self.**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! Nyah!**

"_**Sometimes we have to do things that heart tells us not to in order to protect those we love."**_

_Chapter 16: The Fate of Humanity_

_Part I_

I looked up at the night sky as I sat on a rock in front of the fire. Everyone else had retired to bed, having chosen a spot around the fire to sleep for the night. I had decided to stay awake (I got up when everyone fell asleep) for personal reasons. I really wanted to have some time alone so I could think on everything that has happened.

After we had crashed the ship yesterday, which was now moored farther out in the ocean, we had decided to set up camp and check out the area. We had found nothing of great interest and instead went to sleep, we had been up for almost a day and a half after all. The following day was remotely the same, with nothing new found and no real exploration done. At the end of the day, it had been decided that we were going to venture farther into the land and leave our ship. And here I am once again, looking up at the night sky as stars twinkled overhead.

I was always shocked with how beautiful the night sky was in this world. I remember only being able to see twenty stars at most. It was a vary large difference. They might be different consolations, but I could not tell seeing as I had never studied astronomy.

Study... Funny how I had and still do detest my family from my world, yet they had given me a education. Maybe they had, somewhere in their black hearts, loved me. I had learned so much about that world and the many different jobs and carriers a person could take. They had even allowed me to play games and watch TV. Yet despite this subtle hints of kindness, they had treated me as worse then dirt. And now, here I am in the Pokémon world, as a Pokémon myself!

I held up my paw and looked at it. How strange it is to have, at one time, hands without fur. But now as I looked at the black furred paw, I realized the huge difference it was, to be a Pokémon and not a human. And yet, despite all this it felt natural. I felt naked without clothes, yet I was not. The fur protected my body from the cold and hid me.

I looked down at my body, observing the fur pattern. _'I am colorful!' _I thought with a smile. I had black, blue, and cream colored fur when, as a human, I was simply pale white skinned. I even had two metal spikes on my arms! My fur remained clean and soft, all because I bathed. Funny how I bathed, when back at my world, I showered. I never used soap anymore, because I had none. I simply washed the dirt and grim off. How had I adapted so fast to this new setting when it was vastly different from my world?

I put my paw over the middle of my chest, where a star shaped scar was hidden by cream colored fur. This had been the place where I had been shot. But I did not die, I had instead been sent here and turned into this Pokémon. The world I had left was one that was full of both pain and happiness. I suppose that even in the darkest of places, you would find light. But was the bullet still in me? Or had it too disappeared along with my human body? I knew I had heard a voice when I was shot. But who had said it? And why was the voice so familiar?

Questions swirled around my head like a poison trying to drive me crazy. Why had I ever gotten to know Lightning? And how did I come to be taken to the Pokémon world the first time? My memory was always a bit fuzzy on that part so I had always assumed there had been a rift in space and time. But something told me it was not just that.

I shook my head to clear of these thoughts, they were not something I should dwell on. I looked around at my blue tail. I was quite fond of it. Maybe it was because it kept me balanced? Probably not seeing as I could move fine with it doing nothing. I guess I had always had a secret desire for a tail. It was after all, quite fun to play with when I was bored.

I looked at my paws once again. The black paw pads on them looked so soft and and smooth. It was strange having paw pads seeing as they worked better for feeling the texture of things, and worked as good as my fingers had. I put my paws on my head, feeling my pointy ears. They were really nice to have, as they picked up way more sound then my old ears. And as a added bonus, they were fluffy.

I giggled silently to myself, my life had done a one-eighty and was going so much better. I now had friends I could trust and a blood sibling! I smiled as I looked at each of their sleeping figures. I then got up grabbed a bag with berries and walked into the forest, making sure to mark the way as I went. I kept walking until I came into a small clearing. Before taking in any of the surroundings, I did a check for any auras, fortunately there were none.

The clearing though small, held one of the many natural beauties in this world. It had many flowers covering the ground with moonlight shinning down on it. It truly was beautiful. It was one of the many things I loved about this world. I walked into it and sat down, relaxing on the flowers, most of which were white and in full bloom so I supposed they were some kind of moon flowers. Moon-suckles?

I lied on my back as watched the stars twinkle above me. I closed my eyes as I listened to the tranquil quiet.

_~PoV Switch~ Lightning_

"_Dad!" I yelled as he approached me his golden eyes gleaming with hatred. "Please you have to listen! I-"_

"_Quiet you!" He snarled effectively shutting me up. "You have been a blot on this family since the day you were born! I should have gotten rid of you then!"_

_I felt tears well up in my eyes as my father slowly approached me. Is that what I was; a blot? I felt sadness began to overwhelm me as my father's words rang through my head. If that's all I was, I don't think I wanted to live anymore. I froze as I waited for my father to end my pitiful existence, I needn't live anymore._

_'RUN!' A voice yelled in my head. I didn't even question it, I just did as it said. I ran..._

I gasped for air as I jumped to my feet, quickly scanning the area around me. Upon seeing no danger I looked at the sleeping forms of my team members. I smiled as I saw each of them quietly asleep, that is, until I noticed Steven was no where to be seen. I felt my heart rate spike as I looked around for him but I found only his footprints leading into the forest.

I quickly jumped over the members and dashed down the way that Steven had gone. I dashed by tree after tree hoping that I might run into him. I narrowly missed a tree in my haste so I slowed down just enough so that I wouldn't run headlong into any trees. I kept running until I tripped over a root sticking out of the ground causing me to roll right into a clearing.

I stopped rolling as I hit a bump and landed on my side. I whined in pain as I slowly got up and looked around. The clearing was full of beautiful flowers, most of which were white. The moon shone down on it making it all glimmer with a radiance that made me think of a hot spring. I then noticed that there was a darker patch near the center of it and went to investigate.

As I got closer I heard what sounded like a groan. I quickly got into a battle stance and charged up a **Thunderbolt**. It started to get up and made a groaning sound again. Not allowing to move anymore I unleashed my **Thunderbolt** on it, causing it to go, "GAAHH!" Before it fell to the ground, unconscious.

I walked over and gazed upon the slightly charred thing before I realized what it was, or better yet, _who _it was. I didn't really know what to think so I just said two choice words, "Oh crap." I then looked around and saw a bag that he had brought. I quickly opened it up and grabbed a Oran berry from inside with my mouth, before bringing it over to the charred body. I crushed the berry over his agape mouth causing me to get tasty juices in my mouth and allowing the juices to drip in to his mouth. I then watched as his wounds began to heal, revealing a slightly less hurt Steven.

_~PoV Switch~ Steven  
A few moments earlier_

I was awoken by a crashing like sound, but before I could even move to investigate, I was run over by something causing me to lose my breath. I moaned in pain as I tried to get up but before could even get up I felt pain course through my body as if I was on fire. So I did what any sane person would do, I screamed in pain. I felt myself fall, and with it, so did all my senses.

I felt myself drifting through blackness, a familiar feeling. Small white dots glittered around me like the night sky. Everything was so calm, a tranquility that I enjoyed. But then It was gone, and my eyes opened to see Lightning standing over me looking worried.

"Oh, hey Lightning." I said casually, though as I spoke I could taste what was unmistakeably the juice of a Oran berry.

"Thank Mew you're okay!" He said before visibly relaxing and stepping off of me.

"Yeah, I am, so what's the problem?" I said as I sat up, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that I just got knocked out.

"Uh, nothing!" He said, totally giving himself away. "You just left the camp and I found you on the ground and thought something bad had happened!" _Nice save!_

"Okay the-" I stopped abruptly as I saw something glimmer in the distance. I then got up and put a paw to my my muzzle giving lightning the sign to be quiet. I walked towards the glimmer, no reflection with Lightning in tow. I walked into the woods trying to find were that reflection had come from.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next. We came out of the woods to find a sign with faded letters. Behind it was hundreds of tall buildings, _human _buildings. Each building had shattered windows and vines growing on them.

"What happened here?" I heard Lightning ask.

"I guess we are just going to have to find out." I asked before I walking into the abandoned city.

**Steven~Lucario  
Lightning~Luxray  
Erica~Shiny Mew  
Ray~Quilava  
Aaron~Absol  
Victor~Eevee**

**And that's the end of the chapter! No more! Hope you all liked, because this one was a pain to write! So without further ado. Nyah~!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Fate of Humanity Part II

**I apologize for the wait. I have two very good reasons, or excuses, what ever you prefer. The first is that I've gotten incredibly far behind on homework and am now risking having to redo 10th grade. The second is that I finally got Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky! I used to have it, but mine disappeared. But this game is _incredibly _hard to find! I had to go to another city just to buy it! And even then, there was only one in stock. I could have used eBay, which so far is the only way to get it online that I could find. So those are my reasons. Now enough of that and onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Game Freak and _Nintendo _own Pokémon, not me.**

**Now on to the story! Nyah!**

_Chapter 17: The Fate of Humanity_

_Part II_

Me and Lightning walked through the city streets, looking into each of the buildings for a sing of life. It was eerily quiet, and the buildings held no indication of what had happened. The buildings, if anything, were completely intact though. The windows that were broken, seemed to have been broken by plant growth. Nature had done a number o this place, which leads to this question: How long has this place been empty?

There were street lamps that hung over our heads like vines, they were all dead though. This place, I don't know why, looked familiar.

"Steven," Lightning said, catching my attention. I looked over to find him by one of the buildings, gesturing for me to come over. I walked over to him and he continued, "Try touching the building."

I looked at him oddly before I did just that. I pressed my paw against the cement wall feeling nothing out of the ordinary. Then I began to feel dizzy. It took me a second during the dizziness before I realized why Lightning wanted me to touch the building; my Dimensional Scream. Then my vision went blank and I heard no more.

_I heard screams all around me but I could see nothing. The screams included emotions of desperation and sorrow, but most of all, fear. The screams all stopped abruptly and my vision came back to me. I was in the middle of a street in the ending of a day, sunset. The sky had turned red and held what could only be silence. _

_I looked down the street to see a horse like creature. It was purplish black and had what appeared to be thorns around its stomach. The thorns were blood red and made a partial circle around the creature. The face of the creature held glowing red eyes of something that had lost all reason. The creature then looked strait at me and began walking towards me, it's colors changing as it came closer. Its body changed to pure white and its thorns changed to gold. Its eyes dimmed to a more gentle red but still held to pupil._

_I tried to step back but my body felt different. I looked down to see my hands, human hands. I was wearing the clothes I had worn before I left my world. I had on my black Adidas Jacket and my black and gray speckled shirt. My legs bore black jeans and black shoes with gray stripes. But in the center of my chest there was a small hole with blood frozen right outside of it. That was the place where my dad had shot me._

_I looked back up to see the enormous creature standing before me. It was about three times my height and way, way bigger than me. It was staring right at me with what I could only perceive as pity. I was scared, why was I a human now?_

"_Why, young miss, do you resist the inevitable?" It said in a god like voice. 'Miss?' I thought questioningly. I then looked behind me and saw a woman on her hands and knees. She had golden brown hair that covered her face and was wearing a green dress. She seemed to be crying, no she **was **crying. I could see the tears dripping on to the ground. She then spoke, with a beautiful voice that made me feel safe and hurt me to hear it in so much pain._

"_B-because I want to have a family before I die." She choked through her tears._

"_A family?" The creature said, but I did not turn to look at it. I was concerned for this woman's well being. The women nodded to the creature's question, not showing her face. "You are the first to be able to resist my power and still have the will to live. I will grant you this wish. Please rise and show me your face."_

_She rose, pushing the hair off her face, and looked boldly at the creature before her. Her eyes were only slightly red from and were a brilliant mint green that just soothed my soul when I looked at them. She looked to be my age as well. "I want to give birth to a daughter and a son." She stated boldly looking at the creature before her._

"_I can grant you that, but there will be a price you will have to pay." It said, its eyes still showing pity, but not mercy._

"_I'll pay this price, whatever it may be."She announced, bolder still._

"_Then so be it." _

_And with that, my vision was blinded temporarily in a white flash before I was alone on the street once again. I looked around wondering why I was still here. Then I saw a pink cat like creature come towards me from seemingly nowhere that I recognized as Mew. I watched silently as it stopped in front of me and stared right back at me. We both sat there staring at each other until..._

"_Well Steven, how was it meeting your Mother for the first time?" It said in a feminine voice that sounded vaguely familiar. After the initial shock of being talked to I recalled what she had just said._

"_Wait... My Mother?" I asked slowly, as the pieces were slowly put together in my head._

"_Yes, your Mother, your **birth** Mother." She said, smiling lightly._

_As she said that, the pieces clicked together in my head and I realized that the woman from earlier was indeed my mother. I remembered the peace I held felt and her mint green eyes. "It was... Peaceful..."_

_The pink Mew in front of me smiled. I smiled back at her before asking, "What happened here?"_

"_Arceus, the Pokémon you saw earlier, killed all of the humans that had been here by taking away their will to live. But only your mother survived. Arceus had wiped all the humans from this world to keep them from interfering with Pokémon. He loathed the humans so much that he became corrupted, as you saw earlier." She said, her smile still gently sitting on her face._

"_Okay, last question, how can you see me?" I said, wondering all the while why her voice sounded so familiar._

_She said nothing but simply continued smiling at me. She then disappeared as did everything else, casting me into a world of silence and void of light._

My eyes opened giving me the view of Lightning's face. I sat up with him hurriedly getting off of me and looking at me worriedly. "Are you okay Steven?" He asked me his eyes showing concern.

"Yeah, why?" I asked wondering why he was worried.

"Well, you passed out and you started crying." He told me. "And you don't usually pass out during your Dimensional Screams."

"I was crying?" I asked as I brought my paw up to my face, feeling the fur underneath my eyes to be wet. "Well I'm alright now."

"Thank goodness." He said, clearly relieved. "So what did you see?"

I began to explain to him what I had found out, keeping my mother and mew out of it. I told him what ha happened to the humans, but not how I had found out. I wanted to keep the information about my mother and Mew a secret for now. When I had finished he looked at me with a bit of shock and what I thought might have been a look of hurt. But if that look of hurt had been there, it was gone now.

"So all the humans are dead in this world?" He asked, to which I nodded. "I always thought there might have been human living somewhere in the world, I didn't realize they were all killed." he said hanging his head.

"No one could have realized that, Lightning." I said reassuringly, as I put a paw on his back.

"I know, its just, why did Arceus do it?" He asked looking up at me. "I know he hated humans, but why would he _kill _them all?"

I said nothing for I already knew the answer. I had neglected to tell him that Arceus had become corrupted.

"Steven," He said, looking into my eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds not saying anything. His eyes that matched the color of mine, never moved from my view. I felt something, but I don't know what it was. I couldn't identify it because it was so small. Was it perhaps fear?

"I... Lets head back." He suddenly said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded, ignoring the fact that he sounded like he wanted to say something else. We both turned and began walking back to camp. We would explore more of this place tomorrow. Besides, If we didn't get back to camp before _our_ Mew wakes up... Bad stuff would happen. With that in mind I walked slightly quicker.

**Done! Though it's kind of short I hopped you all liked it! Here's the characters!**

**Steven~Lucario  
Lightning~Luxray  
Erica~Shiny Mew  
Ray~Quilava  
Aaron~Absol  
Victor~Eevee**

**Now these chapters are going to get even more less frequent because I'm going to be working on the other story more. Oh and please do review, it makes me really happy when I get reviews from you guys/girls. Also if you do review, I would love to hear any theory's you people have about the story! So without further ado, Nyah!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Forgotten Sister

**This chapter is dedicated to _LilacFlowinn _as thanks for being one of my friends on this site and helping me make this story. Note: This chapter will _only_ include a PoV from one of the characters. Also, if the chapter seems to be a bit vague at times, it is for good reason. It's _meant_ to be slightly confusing.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo and Game Freak own Pokémon.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 18: The Forgotten Sister_

_~Time~ ?  
~PoV~ 3rd Person_

A bright flash of light illuminated the dark forest, being noticed by only one soul. A fox with crème colored fur and nine tails dashes toward the origin of the flash. It came to a halt amidst the trees to find laying before it, a small crying blue figure.

This blue figure had a very long furry tail and had the body of a feline. It's body was covered in blue fur and it was in a fetal position with its tail wrapped around it. It cried for reasons unknown to the fox, causing it to want to comfort the small blue feline.

This crème colored fox was named Phoenix. And she, feeling sympathy for the crying feline, wrapped herself around it with her nine tails, uttering words of comfort. Her body provided a natural heat that warmed the feline causing it to fall asleep in the warm embrace of Phoenix.

And so began the childhood of Erica...

_~Time Skip~ 7 years  
~PoV~ Erica_

"Erica!" I heard mother call. I dashed through the tall grass that surrounded our house heading for the sound of her voice.

I was a small blue Mew, at least, that was what mother called me sometimes. She said that I should be able to use psychic powers as I got older due to my species. I understood what she said mostly as I was a fast learner. She also said that as I grew, I would eventually be able to use those psychic powers to make myself fly, but for now, I simply ran on my legs. No flying for me yet!

The tall grass parted allowing me to see our one-room home. Our house was really just a very large dead tree that had been dug into and carved to make this cozy home. I've tried asking mom how we got the house as she always says she is very thankful for it. But she always just replies with a smile on her face saying, "It was a gift."

I opened the door by pushing on it with my paw coming in to find my beautiful mother sitting at a table. We didn't use chairs as we could sit on our hind legs and eat just fine. My mother was what she said to be a Ninetales. She had silky soft fur that I liked to cuddle in and sleep. I loved my mother.

On the table were gold and red beans called Gummies. I don't know how she makes them but I always love it when she does. She always gave me the gold ones saying they make me smarter. I don't complain as I like the gold ones most of all. But something was off about mommy today. She wasn't eating with me like she usually did. She just sat there with a blank look in her eyes.

"Mommy?" I asked in my small voice, wondering if she was maybe sick or something.

She didn't move, but instead begun to cry! "Mommy!" I yelled, running around the room to hug her. Hugs always made me feel better. I threw my paws around her neck and begun told her tightly. Mother hugged me back, but she started crying harder...

"Mommy..." I told her sadly, wanting to make her happy. "Don't cry mommy..."

Mommy held me closer to her as I held on more tightly. She didn't stop crying, and I in turn, did not stop trying to make her feel better. After a while she stopped crying and I let go of her to look at her face. She was smiling at me, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Erica, I needed that." She said warmly, causing to me smile at her.

Nothing more was said as I returned to eat my gummies. I, in my innocent 7 year old mind, did not question her sadness. As long as mom was happy, so was I.

_~Time Skip~ 5 years_

It was like every other day in these woods, where I played with mom or practiced using my psychic powers. I had gotten very proficient at using them to the point where I could make myself float for about an hour or two. I didn't dare go to high in the sky yet, for fear that I'd lose control and plummet to my doom. The thought always made me shudder. I'd also gained the ability to transform into other Pokémon! But seeing as I only say Pokémon in the books and scrolls my mom had, I had a limited amount of Pokémon I could transform into.

But for some reason, I felt uneasy. Just something about today felt... off... I told Mother and she told me not to worry too much. Despite what mother said, I just could not shake off the feeling of unease. But I decided I'd _try_ to not worry about it and work on my transforming into one of the Pokémon from mom's books.

I went over to the small bookshelf in our home and pulled out a small book titled _Eeveelutions._ On the first page was a small brown quadruped. It had a fluffy scarf of white fur that looked like a lion mane around its neck. It had a very fluffy tail with it transitioning from brown to white at the end. The word under it read: "_Eevee: The evolution Pokémon_". The rest of the page went on to describe its many characteristics.

I flipped the page and skipped to the next page, looking for some interesting Pokémon to transform into. I settled on a blue and white one after flipping through several different ones. This one had diamond shaped ears that hid behind its glacier like crown. It also had two long pieces of skin hanging from its crown that were shaped like a stretched out diamond. Its tail, following the theme of the rest of its body, was also diamond shaped."_**(Shiny)**_ _Glaceon: The Fresh Snow Pokémon_" the words under it read.

I read further. "_Glaceon is an ice type Pokémon that is evolved from Eevee when it is in a particularity cold environment. The "crown" on its head is the concentrated essence of ice coming from its body. This happens so the Glaceon does not freeze everything it touches. It also makes sure it does not cause hypothermia in its family or mate. The "hair" that hangs from said crown is there to also protect its self from particularity harsh wind or blizzards. When a Glaceon mates it..._" I stopped reading as I did not want to read about "mating".

Down near the bottom of the page were moves that a Glaceon commonly knows. There was **Icy Wind**,** Ice Beam**, and so on. Under each move there was a description of how each one was used. I decided to read about **Icy Wind** first. "_**Icy Wind **__is a move that causes the victim of the attack to suffer from a extreme cold. It will often cause the victims muscle's to slightly seize up, thus slowing down the victim. __**Icy Wind **__is used by concentrating the users ice type powers and turning it into a icy wind around the user, hence the name. The user will then send the wind at the target, cause before mentioned effects to take place._"

I continued on to read about **Ice Beam**. "_The user will focus its ice type energy into a small point on their paw/hand or in their mouth and send a beam of pure icicle energy at the victim. This beam will will cause icy cuts to riddle the victims body. On the rare occasion, it will freeze the victim preventing any movement. __**Ice Beam **__can also be used to freeze inanimate objects. If the user is especially proficient in using it, the user can cause the beam of ice to freeze the air itself. This technique is commonly used for creating sculptures of ice._"

"Whoa..." I said, feeling a slight excitement at trying out these moves. "These are going to be so much fun to use!"

"But first things first." I whispered, to myself, looking back at the picture of the ice type eeveelution. I studied the picture a bit more before nodding to myself. I concentrated on the image until a water like feeling manifested in my stomach. I then willed the feeling to the tips of my ears, paws and tail. I felt my bone structure slight change with a pleasant warm feeling. I got on all fours as the Pokémon I was turning into was a quadruped. I opened my eyes to find myself looking down at at my paws. On both sides of my vision were two things the book had called "hair". My paws had turned an icy blue with my legs being white.

I smiled before I went off to search for Mom. I knew she wasn't in the house, as she would have already commented on me transforming. I walked out to the front of the house looking for her, and I found a trail of tall grass that had been trodden on. I followed it out into the sea of grass looking for her. I walked for longer then an hour before I came to a forest.

"I didn't know there was a forest near home..." I said to myself quietly, feeling a prickle of fear. But despite that prickle of fear, I walked in anyway. It was unusual for her to go out so far. I followed the footprints she left behind as I navigated my way through the forest. The forest was quiet, eerily so. There was something strange about this place. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

Th forest got steadily darker, but I did not feel cold as would usually be associated with darkness. I guess it was because of me being a Glaceon right now. But as the forest got darker, a light began to slowly appear in the direction I was going. It was still far off, but I could tell I was getting closer to it. And before I knew it, the forest had grown completely dark only to be illuminated by the path in front of me. What I came to, was something that would shock anyone.

Before me was a door... of light... The door reached far into the darkness above me and was seemingly connected to two trees on either side of it. I felt small and insignificant as I stood before this door. I felt warmth coming from it, and a longing urge to go into it. And mom's tracks led into it as well. If mom was in there, then it must be safe. Right?

I walked up to it and raised my right paw and stuck it through the door. My paw along with the arm connected to it, disappeared behind the light. I pulled back my paw and found that it was all still there. I steeled my self and walked in.

As I walked through the portal I found I was walking two feet instead of four. I didn't bother looking as I was too busy looking in front of me. In front of me was a long white hallway with a large door at the end of it. Along the way were two reflective surfaces that I walked over to. I was not expecting what I found when I stood in front of one.

In the mirror before me was a girl, a human girl. She had smooth golden brown hair that fell to her mid section. The hair was slightly wavy, giving it a more lively look. Her body was tall and slender, with a white dress. The dress fell just short of her feet and covered her arms right up to her wrists. I looked at her face an gave a small gasp as I saw her eyes. They were a _burning _mint green. The eyes seemed to glow with a hidden power. I almost didn't believe it, but one look down told me everything I needed to know. I was the human in the mirror.

"Human?" I questioned. How did I know what a human was?

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door. I looked down the hall to see that the large door had opened but know one was behind it. I walked down the hall towards it, hoping to find mother. I didn't expect what I found.

I came into a room of more white. The room was bright with a unidentifiable light, casting the room in a heavenly white light. In the center of it was a stone, a gravestone. But unlike the rest of the room, this gravestone sat on a small circular patch of grass. The gravestone itself was made of gray stone, contrasting the colors of the room.

As I walked to the grave the doors closed behind me, leaving me with a tingle of fear. But I continued on none-the-less toward the gravestone. I stooped and knelt down onto the grass in front of the gravestone. I read the words inscribed upon the stone with a silent slowness.

**Maria Wendi Hill**

**Born 1979**

**Died 1999**

**Wife of **_(the name was blurred out)_

**Mother of Steven and Erica Hill**

"**A woman of great strength in mind and a compassion of thousands, is a mother indeed; both dead and alive."**

As I read that last line, I felt the wetness of my tears as the streamed down my face and fell to the grass below. I did not try to dry my face; I let the tears freely fall. This was sadness I felt, a feeling of remorse. My chest hurt as I began to truly cry.

Memories had all come back to me at once. Memories of the brother I would have had, and the sacrifice he should not have been able to make. A memory that should never have been possible, and a memory that was not my own.

"Erica," A voice I recognized from one of those memories said with a gentleness of an angel. "You have not lost them all yet."

I turned my tear streaked face to my right to I see my Mother, or my adopted mother. She was sitting there looking at me with her furry muzzle stretched into a gentle smile as if to say, "It's alright, I'm here now."

The voice had not come from her, but I hugged her regardless, burying my face into her crème colored fur as I cried anew. Her soothing words, whispered into my ears with the warmth of a mother. Nine warm tails wrapped around me in my mother's comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry Erica, but I can't be your mother any more." Mom said as soon as I had calmed down moderately. I pulled back as I looked at her eyes searching for... something... anything to tell me she hadn't actually said that. But I only found what I did not want to find, truth.

"But-" I said, before being cut off.

"No Erica," She said as she moved away from me, leaving me kneeling on the floor. "I'm sorry, but I can't be your mother anymore. My time with you is over."

"I-I don't u-under-stand." I said as the gravity of what was happening began to finally fall on me. But I only had one word and one single question. "Why?"

"I will answer that, Phoenix." Said the gentle voice from before as a figure materialized right by her. The figure was a Mew, just like I used to be, but pink. I looked at her with fear, not for myself, but fear for my adopted mother.

"My name is Mew, as is my species name. But you asked 'why'. So I will answer you." Mew said, her voice still as gentle as when I first heard her. "Phoenix has lived for thousands of years, living long enough to witness both the rise and the fall of humanity in this world. She has out lived all of her family. Her mate, her children, her brothers and sisters, and her parents, are all dead. She has lived with the pain hopping for so long for it to finally end. So I made her a promise, to watch over you until deem necessary. And in return, she will be able to see her family once again."

I looked over to my mother, Phoenix, to see her looking away with a pained look. "Phoenix," I said, using her real name for the first time. "Do you wish to see your true family once again?"

She looked at me in surprise and shock, while I retained a strait a emotionless face. She searched my face, before slowly moving her head up and down. That one simple action could have easily sent me over the edge, but I stayed strong for her.

"I will now begin the process, Phoenix," Mew said, her voice holding a twinkle of hidden sadness. "I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes." and with that she vanished, leaving a small tear to fall to the ground.

Golden orbs began to seep out of her body, but neither her, nor I reacted in any way. We simply stared at each other in silence. She however broke the silence first.

"Erica?" She said her voice cracking slightly. I could hold it in no longer. I fell to my hands and knees sobbing. It was a sound that would break anyone's heart. But I was no longer crying alone as she had run over to me. The moment she got close enough I threw my arms around her neck a sobbed into her fur.

The golden orbs had gotten bigger.

Her forelegs folded around me in her form of a hug. I could feel my back become wet with her own tears. No words were said as we embraced, only the sounds of us crying could be heard.

It became hard to see her.

I pulled back so I could look her in the eyes before she was gone forever. Her muzzle was wet, and her red eyes were wet with tears, but she held a smile. She opened her mouth and two words came out, heard only by me. And then she was gone. The golden orbs disappearing, along with her. I fell into a fetal position as I cried. My mother was gone.

Little did I know that far away, a small mint green eyed Shinx had just experienced a similar event, and heard the same words that I did from another individual.

"Thank you."

Long after she had gone, I sat with my back leaned against my real mother's gravestone. I had cried until I could cry no more. I had then slowly gotten up and walked over to my mother's grave and sat down as I am now. Now I just waited. I did not know what to do now.

That answer came with a floating pink mew. "Erica." I looked up to see her floating in front of me. I said nothing, but and instead placed my head back on to my knees as stared at the ground. "I know your feeling lost, and really hurt right now, but I know something could help you."

I stayed silent, I did not feel like talking right now. "Well, I thought you might like to know something." She said, her voice cautious. "I was thinking that you might want to see your brother."

"Brother?" I quietly asked as my mind tried to start back up.

"Yes, your brother, Steven." She said, her voice once again holding her angle like gentleness.

I slowly rose to my feet before bringing my head up to look at her. "How?" I asked as I felt a sense of determination swell from inside me, filling up the emptiness from before.

She smiled as I looked at her, while my face remained emotionless. "I can send you in the right direction to find him, but I can't send you right to him. You will have to find him with out my help but you will have to remain disguised. I can't help you any more then that unfortunately." She finished looking a bit ashamed.

"So does that mean that he's here in this world?" I asked, wondering how he got here when he had stayed behind to make sure I would not suffer.

"Yes, I had brought him to this world, but I don't know anything more then that as I lost contact with him the moment I sent him here." She said sounding regretful. "But I have heard Pokémon talk about a exploration team called Team Oblivion that consist of a Shinx named Lightning and a Riolu named Steven. So I'm guessing that he got turned into a Pokemon. Also I've heard that his team is stationed at the Wigglytuff guild in Treasure Town. Treasure Town is to the northwest of here, but the moment you leave this place, I don't know when we'll be able to meet again."

I nodded to her and began to head for the giant door, which opened as I approached. I walked through the door and began to walk down the hallway towards the door of light I had come through.

"Oh Erica!" I heard Mew yell behind me, causing me to turn around just short of the door of light and see her gliding towards me. "I have to tell you that the moment you leave this place you will turn back into your Pokémon form and the gate will close."

I nodded to her, but I didn't move. "Erica?" She asked wondering what was wrong no doubt. I answered her by throwing my arms around her in the form of a hug. She was surprised, but put her arms around me regardless.

"Mew, be safe, alright?" I told her as I pulled out of the hug. She nodded with a smile, she truly looked happy now.

"Well, bye." I said as walked through the gate. But as I passed through, could have sworn I her start crying. But now I was out side the gate, as she had called it, as a Glaceon once more. I turned around to see the gate close leaving me in darkness. But despite the darkness, I could see just fine, so I turned and followed Phoenix's now fading footprints.

As I followed Phoenix's steps back to the house, I felt my steps become heavier. When I finally stepped out of the woods, I could easily see that it was night time. I continued to walk even though my heart had begun to hurt. Time seemed to speed up as I found myself at the front door to our house still wide open from when I had left. I stepped in and walked over to Phoenix's and my bed after closing the door. I lied down on it and let myself be taken by sleep. This was my last night in this house.

Sunlight fell onto my face, effectively waking me up. I sat on my haunches as I took in my last bit of home. I then got up and looked around until I found what I was looking for. It was a small travel bag that Phoenix had sometimes used. I grabbed it with my mouth before walking over to our stash of berries. I then proceeded to fill it up with them till it could fit no more. I slung it around my neck and under my right foreleg to keep it on in case I had to do any running.

Now that I was prepared I left the house and took one look at the rising sun the determine my path. I then walked to the start of the tall grass and stopped. I spared one last glance at the house before I steeled my resolve and stepped into the tall grass. I will find my brother.

It took a little over a week, but I made it. I now stood at the entrance of the famous town. Treasure town. I walked into town and found a group of Pokémon in the center. I walked over to find that they were crowded around a small blue and black cat with a yellow four-pointed star at the end of it's tail. It also had yellow in the center of it's round ears. But what really got to me were it's eyes. They were mint green, just like mine.

"Lightning, can you tell us what happened?" Said one of the Pokémon from the crowd.

_'Lightning?'_ I thought as I tried to remember where I had heard that name.

At the prompting of that Pokémon, the small cat in the middle began to talk. "I am here to tell you all of the Story of my best friend and the outlaw Grovyle. In a future that no longer exists, a human by the name of Steven, and a small Treeko embarked on a journey. What was this journey? A journey to prevent a future of unending darkness."

"They with the help of a pink Celibi went back in time, to our time. But there was an accident, causing the two to be separated. The human named Steven had lost all his memories in the accident and had become a Pokémon. I found him unconscious at the beach not to far from here when the Krabbys would blow there bubbles. It was on that beach that our friendship began. We later became apprentices to Wigglytuff's guild and made our exploration team. Team Oblivion."

_'Of course!' _I thought as I realized who this was. _'Lighting is Steven's team member!' _Lightning continued on.

"Many days later we had gathered here with the rest of the town when the Great Dusknoir captured the outlaw Grovyle. It was on that day that both of our lives would change. Dusknoir was about to take Grovyle to the future where they had both come from. He called both me and Steven to the front to say goodbye. But we were all mistaken. Dusknoir grabbed us and pulled us all into the future!"

"Later we found ourselves about to be executed in front of him, but he gave us no notice. He then ordered our execution with the outlaw Grovyle. We escaped, and we ran. We learned that the in the future a calamity struck. This calamity was known as the Planet's Paralysis. The Planet's Paralysis is were Time for the world has stopped. The wind does not blow, the sun will never rise, the plant will remain in a perpetual darkness."

"This calamity was due to the collapse of Temporal Tower. Grovyle the thief as many of you know him as, was stealing Time Gears so he could prevent that future. He wanted to save us, not destroy us. After learning all of this we escaped back to our time with Grovyle. He set off to collect the Time gears once again and we, looked for a way to reach the Hidden Land, where Temporal Tower stood."

"After much searching, we found that the key to getting there was my Relic Fragment. With the help of the guild, we were able to get to the Hidden Land. Me, Steven, and Grovyle had reached the Rainbow Stone Ship that would take us to the tower. But before I could use my Relic Fragment to get to the tower Dusknoir ambushed us. He was going to take us back to the past and dispose of us once and for all. But we were able to defeat him."

"I had gone to start up the Rainbow Stone Ship so I don't exactly know what had happened. But when I go back to them Grovyle had Dusknoir pinned and Steven was lying on the kneeling on the ground a bit away, slightly wounded. Grovyle took Dusknoir and himself back to the future to buy us some time. He left us the Time Gears before shoving himself and Dusknoir through the portal. He sacrificed himself for us."

"We took the Time Gears to the top of the tower where we were confronted by Dialga, the Pokémon that governs time. We defeated him and placed the Time Gears in a wall behind Dialga just before the tower could collapse. We had prevented the Planet's Paralysis."

"Wait!" Someone yelled, and I found that that someone was me along with everyone else as they looked at me. "Where is Steven then?"

Lightning locked eyes with me and I could see a that he was holding back tears. All the Pokémon in the group turned there eyes from me to look at him. He looked down before speaking again. "Because Steven had come from the future, he was erased from existence when the future was changed."

A silence fell throughout the group, but most of all, in me. Time had utterly stopped for me. I was still processing what he had just said. But bit by bit, his words finally sank in. I didn't cry, I walked away. The last of my family was gone and I just wanted to be alone. I walked out of the city and into the woods. I had no destination. I found a place to rest far away from Treasure Town. I lied down and closed my eyes.

Over the next four years I did about only one thing, survive. The pain of losing everything caused my persona to shift making me forget about my past. In reality, I really did not forget, it was all simply locked away in the dark recesses of my mind. It would only bring more pain so I never tried to think about it.

I had shifted to a being a female Glaceon with a quite want for friendship. I had heard about some exploits of Team Oblivion, but I never cared enough to remember it any more. I spent more and more of my time alone in a forest clearing, studying ways to combine various types of moves. But I did need to make a living. Sometimes there weren't any berries for me to find so I had to go to treasure town to get food using Poké, the currency that Pokémon here use, that I found during my searches for berries. Poké are small, round golden colored coins, but I couldn't say where they come from as I haven't a clue.

But four years after I began this lifestyle, I came to treasure town, and I found a poster on the bridge in the middle of town. The poster was advertising an upcoming contest for teams of at least four to participate in. At the bottom, it said it was being hosted by the famous Wigglytuff Guild. As I read the poster I felt a growing sense of excitement, one of the only positive emotions I'd felt in a long time. I wanted, no, I _needed_ friends. But I had been in isolation so long as I never talked to anyone other then myself that I hadn't a clue how to make a friend. So I dejectedly walked into the forest heading toward one of the many forest clearings.

I began my practicing with a move combination, feeling the excitement from earlier bubble up once again. I used my Ice Wave combination attack on a small rock causing it to freeze before being thrown into the tree behind it. I sat on my hunches and began to giggle like I had down once upon a better time.

"Haha! You look like a ice sculpture you silly rock." I proclaimed, feeling a lot happier then I had the previous day. "You could never stand up to the Great Erica!"

I then sighed as my sad reality struck me, leaving me longingly thinking, _'I really want someone to play with, I'm lonely.' _

All of the sudden a Lucario fell out of the sky right in front of me causing me to jumped slightly. I then puffed out my cheeks in irritation before launching another Ice Wave into the sky to tell it of for scaring me. But then the attack disappeared through a portal. It would have normally shocked me to see such a thing happen, but I was not myself at the moment. I then looked down at the Lucario only to see it was unconscious. _'Well I guess I can watch it for now.' _I thought as I looked at upon the curious blue canine. I sat on my hunches as waited for it to wake up, but that became to much of a tedious task so I curled up on the ground and fell asleep.

Dreams of my past haunted my sleep, leaving me just waiting to be woken up. But one thing from my past kept showing up in the tormenting dreams, my brother. I knew not what he looked like having never actually seen him, but it was always there that feeling of him being there. But then the dreams ended as did my sleep, prompting me to sit up and yawn.

"I see you finally woke up." A male voice said said with a chuckle.

I jumped up and backed away from the owner of said voice who I identified as the Lucario from before. "I-I should be saying that to you!" I stuttered embarrassingly. _'Why am I stuttering?'_ "I-I mean you were the one who dropped down on me from out of no where."

"I did?" He asked, looking at me stupidly with his mint green eyes.

"Y-yes!" I said with a huff. _'Why am I still stuttering?!'_

"Oh." He said, looking like he hadn't understood a dang thing that I said. _'Curse you stuttering!'_

"Well I'm sorry. Oh! I'm Steven, who are you?" He said holding his paw out to me. _'Steven? Why does that sound so familiar?'_

"I'm Erica. Why are you holding out your paw?" I asked, trying to figure out why his name sounded so familiar and important.

"Oh whoops." He said withdrawing his paw. "I forgot most Pokémon don't do that."

"Most Pokémon?" I asked, as I began to feel a mounting excitement, but had no idea why. "I've never seen any Pokémon do that before."

He began scratching the back of his head with his paw looking nervous. "Your weird." I giggled suddenly as the thought of trying to get him become my first ever friend entered my mind. But then his stomach let loose a _very _loud growl.

"Wow, your stomachs loud, Steven" I giggled, only to stop when when my stomach growled as well. It didn't take long for us both to start laughing. I don't know what was going on, but I felt genuinely happy. It was a good feeling.

"Come on let's head over to town to get something to eat." I said once my laughing subsided. I then began to walk away from him heading towards Treasure Town.

"Wait!" He yelled. "Where are we anyways?"

"We're in Oran Forest." I replied, upon remembering the name. I soon heard his footsteps as he ran to catch up with me.

"So what were you doing out here?" He asked from behind me. It was then that I remembered the poster and thought about using him to enter the contest.

"I was training to enter the contest in town." I said feeling the excitement from earlier, but I then gave a fake sigh trying to see if I could get him to help me enter the contest. "But, I need to have a team of three or four members in order to enter, and I only have three months until they stop allowing contestants to enter."

"Uh... what's the town that we're headed to called?" He asked casually. "And who's hosting the contest?"

I turned to look at him with a fake question look. "It's called Treasure town, home of the Explorers, and the Guild master Wigglytuff is hosting it." I said, then faked a look of inspiration. "Will you join my team?" She asked, jumping to seem hopeful, but then again I _was_ hopeful.

He seemed to considered me for moment before saying, "Maybe." I let my head fall feeling my hopes get crushed, but then he quickly added, "I just need to find someone that lives near the town first, Okay?" My head rose slightly as hope sparked up once gain inside me.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before I decided to ask a question, "So who's this someone you're looking for?"

"His name is-" He stopped mid-sentence and closed his eyes as if he just decided to take a standing nap. He then suddenly dashed right past me and through the bushes. A moment later I heard a yelp as someone got hit by the run away canine. I then began to walk through the undergrowth towards the sound of talking that now issued from where Steven had dashed off to. Well I say _talking_, but it was more like _crying_ then anything.

I came through the undergrowth to find a peculiar sight. There was Steven, hugging a light blue and black feline. I recognized the feline as a Luxray, but it's were mint green and white instead of the usual red and gold. I was at lost for what to do so I just sat their withdrawing myself from the situation.

_'Who are these two and why do they both have the same color eyes as I do?' _I thought feeling a slight pull towards them. My musing was interrupted however by a growl that I knew to be Steven's stomach.

I heard and watched as Lightning laughed saying, "Looks like someones hungry." before another load growl ripped through the air making me sweat drop. These two were something else.

"You're one to talk." Steven said laughing too.

_'Just who are these two and why do I feel like I know Steven?' _I thought with a troubled look on my face. _'Ever sense Steven showed up earlier, I've been feeling emotions that I haven't felt in a long time. But why?"_

"Hey Erica, are you alright?" I heard Steven say, snapping my out of my thoughts once more.

"W-what?" I said, before realizing what I was just asked. I then made something up on the spot. "Oh, I'm fine. I just didn't know what to do when I saw you two crying."

"Sorry about that." Steven said before his monster of a stomach growled once more reminding us of it's status. "But let's talk latter. I really need something to eat." I nodded and followed behind them as they took the front talking about random male stuff.

While we walked I took the time to figure out the electrical feline's name via mid reading. I found it to be Lightning making me feel another like I was forgetting something incredibly important once again. I would have to figure this out...

After some time, that I cared not to count, passed we arrived at our destination. As we walked through the crowded streets I decided to ask Lightning a few questions in hopes of finding out why he seemed so familiar.

"So Lightning, do you live around here?" I asked, ignoring the blinding crowd.

"Yes, my home is past the town." He said as he smiled at me, making sure not to flash his fangs. My heart fluttered as he flashed that smile at me. He made it _flutter_! This actually kept me from asking more questions as he simply said, "Just follow me."

We walked through the crowed streets until w arrived at the quite cliff side known as Sharpedo Bluff. Most likely named for it's shape. But why were we here? This was a dead end. So I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Um... Why are we at Sharpedo Bluff?" I questioned. Both Lightning and Steven smirked as they made their way over to a bush. I audibly gasped when I saw the stairs leading down into the cliff before following them in. When I reached the bottom, I could only say one word as my jaw officially dropped. "Wow..."

Inside you could see the cliff opening to the ocean. There was a line of jagged rocks that lined the edge, looking just like a Sharpedo bottom jaw. Right by the entrance were a few baskets of berries to eat. In the back of the cave like structure was a a small fountain for drinking water. There was some grass growing around on the floor as well as some plant life growing on the walls. On the floor there were two hay beds as well as some hay in the corner to make beds for guests.

I heard the two giggle but paid them no mind as I walked to the edge to watch as the sun set. My mind wandered slightly, but I was over all, at peace. I felt happiness from just seeing the sun set. It's beautiful colors on display for the whole world as it fell beyond the horizon. I felt Steven sit down next to me soon to followed by Lightning on the other side of me.

_'I have a family again...' _I thought happily as I held back tears. Soon, I would find out how true those words really were. We went to sleep and the rest is history. The day after next, I revealed my true form to Steven, stating who I really was, his sister. We participated in the contest and then went on to explore a ghost town and now here I am under the night sky waiting for Lightning and Steven to return from there night stroll in this foreign land. I had actually woken up from a shocking nightmare that felt more real then any other nightmare or dream I've had in that past.

In the dream I was tied to a wooden pole that I could not escape from. Then a spear hit the pole I was one above my head and I hear my brother scream my name. Then a bunch of laughing figures point and jeer at me. But then the scene shifts and I'm left with a truly gruesome sight.

The ground is covered in blood and littered with organs and the occasional severed limb here and there. Then in front of me, with a human head speared on the steel spike on his arm, is my brother.

**I hope you all liked the long chapter! Because this is my longest one yet! Though I must say that you probably wont get another chapter for another 2-3 months as I have to work my but off so I can pass 10th grade. Special thanks to LilacFlowinn for inadvertently helping me create this long chapter. And more thanks goes out to fear of beans for giving me a truly _wondrous _idea! That is all I have to say on the matter. So, without further ado. Nyah~!**


	19. Question For Everyone!

**I've got a question for all my viewers. I've been working on this story for a year now and I want to know something from all of you. I'll set up a poll for you to decide as well.**

**Should I rewrite this story?**

**This question is very important to me as I have found that the beginning of the story is very poorly written and I wish to make it better. If I get enough a=saying that I should remake it, I'll do just that. If I should continue, same.**

**Sincerely, author of _Friends Reunited,  
_Steven Hill**


End file.
